Arreglando el pasado, Naruto vuelve en el tiempo en un mundo paralelo
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Kaguya y de que Hagoromo les explicara a Naruto y Sasuke el cómo deshabilitar el Mugen Tsukuyomi, Sasuke traiciona a Naruto usando el kamui para dejarlo en otra dimensión, Kakashi intenta ayudarlo pero solo provocó un error, Naruto es enviado a una dimensión paralela en el cual algunas cosas son alreves. Entren y vean cómo es que Naruto se las arregla.
1. Volviendo al pasado

_**Hoooola genteee, seee ya se otra historia, no se alteeeren no dejare abandonada las otras solo que queria escribir otra, dare otro anuncio creare otra historia de Naruto dentro de unos cuantos meses y comenzare con otras series cuales sera ni idea pero no tendra nada que ver con Naruto, bueno al menos no directamente o sera una secundaria, pero falata para eso asi que sin mas que decir empecemos con la historia... al toque no mas...perro.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _En un lugar desolado, donde las explosiones estaban por todas partes, habia humo por todo el lugar y los cadaveres ee la alianza ninja no aseguraban una batalla fácil de librar. Desde que Madara habia absorbido al árbol divino despues de que Naruto le lanzara un Rasen-Shuriken de Yoton, él junto a Sasuke peleaban mano a mano en su contra, aunque la tenian complicada podian mantenerlo a raya trabajando juntos, no obstante eso fue hasta que Kuroi Zetsu lo traiciono atravezando su pecho con su mano, provocando que la primera mujer en usar el chakra volviera a la vida... Kaguya Otsutsuki. Cuando ella renacio las cosas se hicieron muy complicadas, tecnicas que los muchachos no conocinan eran ejecutadas por la mujer de cabellera blanca, incluso cuando ella los atrapo para robar su chakra Obito y Kakashi pelearon juntos para ganar tiempo para los muchachos. Incluso con eso las cosas eran desfavorables, Kaguya los envio a una dimensión en donde la gravedad era mayor a la que ellos podian soportar pero ella tambien resulto afectada por ella, aun asi levanto ambos brazos y lanzo dos estacas de hueso a las rencanaciones de Ashura e Indra, pero Kakashi y Obito se colocaron en la trayectoria para salvarlos, sin embargo Obito uso el kamui para mandar la estaca que iba en direccion a Kakashi a la otra dimensión siendo el único en recivir el ataque muriendo despues no sin antes darle ambos sharingan a Kakashi haciendo que a causa de la muerte de Obito active el Mangekyou e invocara al Susano'o, despues de que Kakashi tuviera un cruento enfrentamiento con ella Naruto y Sasuke se unieron junto a Sakura para derrotarla lograndolo exitosamente después de una cruda batalla pero..._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Despues de que Sellaran a Kaguya nuevamente y leberar a los bijūs, Hagoromo Otsutsuki aparecio frente a los combatientes trasladandolo a ellos junto a los bijūs fuera de la dimensión en la que habian quedado por Kaguya. Explicando el metodo de como poder liberar a los demas del Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Bien Sasuke vamos, terminemos con esto para poder descansar- _dijo el rubio caminando en direccion al azabache._

Si, terminaremos con esto pero..- _lo decia con tono de voz habitual cosa que le dio mala espina a los otros dos_ \- primero asesinare a los Kages actuales despues de hacerme cargo de ti- _dijo este sorprendiendo a su antiguo sensei y compañera de equipo_.

Que estas diciendo Sasuke, ¿acaso quieres vengarte de la aldea todavia?- _dijo y pregunto Hatake preocupado por el hecho de que no tenia manera de derrtarlo tan facilmente._

No, como dije antes no deseo venganza, pero la situacion actual se debio a que los 5 Kages no fueron lo suficientemente eficientes para el puesto, por ende los matare para crear solo una cosa... "Revolucion", pero para eso tengo que desacerme de ti Naruto- _hablo Sasuke de forma sombría para despues señalar al rubio_ \- pero... como dijiste antes, si nos volvieramos a enfrentar ambos moririamos, pero...¡Kamui!- _exclamo su técnica haciendo que Naruto fuera succionada de a poco desde el pecho sorprendiendo a los presentes._

Kurama de forma inmediata entro dentro de Naruto tratando de ayudarlo, pero fue inutil, en eso Naruto ve que Kakashi tenia el sharingan activado para tratar de ayudarlo pero no podia, en eso recuerda lo que habia echo Obito recordando que las dimensiones de ambos estaban conectadas de forma disimulada creo una Gudoudama y lo lanzo dentro de la dimensión del kamui de Kakashi y en una fraccion de segundo algo salio disparado hacia Sasuke sorprendiendo al dañado que solo sentia un pinchazo en su pecho solo para ver como una estaca de hueso se habia clavado para shock de él mirando incredulo a lo que hizo Naruto.

Lo siento...Sasuke...- _dijo Naruto con una voz triste y con sus ojos apunto de llorar_.

Sakura esta tambien en shock, no esperaba que Sasuke hiciera algo tan bajo para lograr sus ambiciones, aun le queria, pero que Naruto hiciera lo mismo y mas encima viendo como grietas salian en el cuerpo de Saske y Naruto estaba siendo succionado por el Kamui, no podia sentirse mas imponente que nunca. Kakashi intento usar mas lo que podia del Sharingan ya que sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de uso, usando el Kamui en Naruto para dejarlo en su dimensión para volverlo a regresar después, pero Sasuke no lo permitiria, aunque sea una tecnica la cual no controlaba en su totalidad sabia lo que hacia, por ende tambien aumento el poder de su Kamui, lo que causo que en el centro del vórtice salio un punto blanco para desconcierto de todos, lo que causo que Naruto fuera absorbido de forma instantanea por el vórtice.

Eso dejo en shock a Kakashi y Sakura, mientras Sasuke caia al suelo mientras reia de forma retorcida de que Naruto ya no estuviera aunque el tambien moriría almenos esto lo dejo satisfecho mientras se desmonoraba hasta las cenizas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bosques de Hi no kuni.

Se podia ver un lugar con mucha vegetacion y frondosos árboles por todas partes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, se podia observar dos siluetas claramente femeninas, una de cabellera rubia con una cola de caballo colgando en la parte derecha de la cabeza de la chica, tenia un conjunto de pantalones negros al igual que sus sandalias, una chamarra de color negro con la prte superior y las mangas de color naranja.

Ne,Ne Ero-senin cuanto falta para llegar a la aldea- _dijo la chica a la otra femenina que estaba al lado de ella._

Llevaba una especie de camisa manga largo de color verdeen la parte superior bajando un poco de la cintura emulando una minifalda, llevaba unos pantalones de color cafe oscuro que se apega a un poco a sus piernas, tenia una especie de sandalias de madera, llevaba una gabardina sin manga de color rojo que estaba abierto, tenia un Hitai-tate de color negro con el kanji de aceite y tenia dos marcas rojas que bajaba desde los ojos por su rostro y llevaba un pergamino de gran tamaño.

Cuando sera el día que me dejes decir de esa manera Gaki- _se quejo la mujer albina por el hecho que llevaban bastantes años que le decia de esa manera._

Jajajaja lo are el día en que un chico rubio con marcas en las mejillas caiga desde el cielo-dattebayo- _dijo la rubia con su tipico tic verbal sacandole una sonrisa pervertida a la albina por la idea de que eso pudiera escribir._

No pudo seguir pensando en eso ya que se escuchaba un grito algo lejano, miraron por todos lados pero no encontraban nada, en eso la chica rubia mira al cielo y ve que alguien va cayendo de forma rapida.

AAAAHHHHHHH ECHEN PAJAAAAAAAAA- _dijo el que caía solo para caer en seco._

 _ **Booooom**_

Cayo de forma brusca levantando algo de polvo en la zona, la acompañante de la rubia tosia por el polvo del lugar, moviendo su mano para alejar el molesto polvo para ver que era lo que habia pasado pudiendo ver una silueta en el suelo, acercandose al lugar para ver que paso solo para quedar boquiabierta por lo que veia, un chico rubio de mas o menos la misma edad de Naruko, que era la aprendis de Jirayi la Sanin de los sapos, el chico parecia ser de la misma edad de su pupila, traia un conjunto similar al que traia Naruko solo que estaba totalmente destrozado mostrando que traia un peto de mallas y curiosamente tenia, desde el angulo de donde veia, tenia tres marcas en una de sus mejillas dandona entender que en la otra posiblemente tambien tenia.

Naruko estaba pasmada, lo que dijo solo fue en broma aunque en verdad queria que pasara, pero no tan literal, los dos podia ver los ojos azules electricos de cada uno por el hecho de que ambos se estaban besando, de lo que no se daban cuenta era que Jirayi saco su libreta y empezó a escribir como si no hubiera un mañana, en eso el rubio trato de pararse pero apoyo su mano en algo blando...demaciado, haciendo que Naruko diera un gemido ahogado por eso, provocando que el desconocido chico reaccionara y de forma rapida se levanto alejandose un poco de las chicas muy sonrojado por lo que paso.

Lo..Lo..Lo..Lo..Lo siento por eso, no era mi intención- _dijo de forma nerviosa y apurada y sobretodo rojo._

De...Des...Descuida fue sol...solo un... accidente- _dijo Naruko de forma avergonzada y apenada por lo ocurrido_.

Olle no es que me oponga a que beses y toquetees a mi aprendiz pero, quien eres- _dijo Jirayi llamando la atencion del rubio._

Este cuando la miro juro ver a Jiraiya en el lugar solo para frotarse los ojos y ver que solo era alguien que se le parecia.

Eh, claro soy Uzumaki Naruto-dattebayo- _dijo recompuesto por lo sucedido y de forma animada._

Jirayi dio un salto hacia atras por el hecho de que no solo se paresca a Naruko, sino por como se llamo y que tenia el mismo tic verbal que ella ademas tenia entendido de que Naruko era la unica Uzumaki viva, almenos de lo que ella sabia. Naruko solo se sonrojo por el hecho de ver a alguien mas con su mosmo tic verbal que a opinion de ella le parecio tierno.

Uh, que pasa, por que me ven así, - _dijo el rubio sacando a ambas de sus pensamientos-_ por otro lado me parecen familiares, cuales son sus nombres- _dijo el rubio a las femeninas frente a él._

Hola, mi...mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko-dattebayo- _dijo la rubia con coleta en coz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio lo escuchara dejandolo algo impactado._

Je escucha bien muchacho- _dijo la albina a Naruto y este penso que tendria un deja Vu_ \- soy la mas fuerte de todas, todos lo shinobis tiemblan al solo escuchar mi nombre y huyes despaboridos soy la gran y sensual ...Jirayi- _dijo haciendo pocisines raras para después estar sobre un sapo._

Y sip Naruto tubo un dejabu, técnicamente no sabia que paso, pero al parecer tiene dos opciones aunque aparentemente tiene una, que regreso en el tirmpo al momento en que termino su entrenamiento con Jiraiya pero con la diferencia que eran en version femenina.

( _Ne Kurama, ¿estoy muerto verdad?_ )- _dijo este pensando que estaria muerto por lo que paso._

( **Para tu mala suerte estas vivito y coleando, nunca crei que veria esa ridicula presentacion otra vez, cambiando de tema creo que se que fue lo que paso** )- _dijo este en la mente del rubio y este acintio en aprobación_.

Buenoo creo que van a Konoha ¿verdad?- _dijo este recibiendo un "si" de las chicas-_ bien iba para alla en este momento- _dijo para despues caer de rodillas con la vista borrosa preocupando a las chicas._

Olle, ¿estas bien?- _dijo Naruko colocandose al lado de el otro rubio ayudandolo a levantarse_.

Haa...ahhh...haaa...ahhh...haaa- _jadeaba pesadamente de cansancio._

Jirayi-sama- _dijo la rubia causando shock en la nombrada por lo que escucho pero se recompuso rapidamente_.

Dejandolo en un árbol cercano lo sentaron en el lugar y Jirayi empezo a examinarlo lo mejor que podia, aunque no era su campo tenia el conocimiento suficiente como para dar un veredicto aceptable.

Oe, oe, oe, esto no es normal- _dijo esta con un rostro por decir asombrado y perplejo._

Que...que tiene- _dijo la rubia con frustacion_.

En este momento no esta nada bien,- _dijo preocupando a su estudiante-_ tiene bastante fatiga y agotamiento físico, por no decir que tambien su red de chakra esta casi vacía y eso es peligroso- _dijo en su revisión dejando a la rubia preocupada_ \- tendremos que posponer nuestra llegada a la aldea primero tendremos que buscar un lugar el cual podamos acampar y conseguir materiales y alimentos- _dijo esta informando a su estudiante que se levanto ha hacer lo pedido._

A la orden... ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!- _fue el grito de Naruko creando 27 clones de sombra dejando con la ceja alzada de la sabia de los sapos_ \- vayan y preparen todo lo que dijo Jirayi-sama- _fue la orden que dió reciviendo un "Hai boss" para después dirpersarse_.

Jirayi miraba de forma analitica las acciones de Naruko y francamente le gusto, almenos ya no estaria tan obsecionada con lo de Izumi ( _Fem. Sasuke_ ).

Ya era de noche, Naruko estaba junto con su maestra al lado de una fogata comiebdo unos pescados que habian traido sus clones, tambien armaron la carpa y disperso el resto para que hicieran guardia.

Debo decir que me sorprendiste Naruko- _dijo la sanin de los sapos extrañando a la nombrada por lo que dijo_ \- no pense que te enamoraras a primera vista de un chico que es un calco tuyo pero masculino- _dijo con una lijera sonrisa en su rostro provocando que la aludida se sonrojara furiosamente-_ ya pensaba que tirabas para el otro bando por tu obsecion con Izumi- _termino de hablar dejando a una Naruko algo furiosa._

Pero que es lo que estas diciendo, ello solo es mi amiga y la considero una hermana para mi nada mas- _dijo esta molesta por lo que escucho._

Ma, ma, no tienes que exaltarte por eso,- _dijo esta para despues lanzar una leve mirada a la tienda donde dormia su recien conocido amigo_ \- aunque realmente me intrintriga ese tal Naruto- _comenzo a hablar para sentir una mirada asesina para ver que era Naruko que la miraba de mala forma-_ relajate, no me referia de esa forma- _dijo para que se calmara-_ lo que dije es por el hecho de que su estado no es normal, por lo menos en lo que a mi respecta el...biene saliendo de una gerra- _dijo de manera seria dandole un leve escalofrio a Naruko._

Por que cree eso- _dijo la rubia con duda._

Su estado es de fatiga total, apunta a que ah estado peleando durante horas sin ningun tipo de descanso, ahora lo que quiero saber es, que tubo que soportar para seguir mostrando esa sonrisa en su rostro ocultando su dolor- _dijo esta causando un leve espasmo en Naruko por eso_ \- cuando se recupere hare las preguntas necesarias para haberiguar las cosas, la guerra en la que tuvo que estar tubo que ser una de gran magnitud como para no saberse en las naciones elementales- _hablo para después levantarse eh ir a la tienda que Naruko habia le habia construido a ella_ \- una cosa mas no me importa si quieres estar con el pero me avisas- _termino de hablar causando otro sonrojo de la rubia._

Naruko se habia quedado un rato mas en la fogata pensando las cosas, acaso él habia sufrido lo mismo que ella, la sola razón de imaginarse a el de pequeño sufriendo lo mismo le aterraba. Después de un rato fue a la tienda en la que se encontraba Naruto, al entrar lo vio durmiendo placidamente sin ninguna preocupación, en eso recuerda el beso que tuvieron hace horas haciendo que esta se toque los labios al recordar la sensacion de ese momento sonrojandose un poco, sacudiendose la cabeza se arrodillo al lado de Naruto pasando su mano por sus cabellos, despues de eso ella deside acostarse al lado de Naruto para despues dormirse.

 _ **Con Naruto Mind Escape.**_

Y bien Kurama que es lo que pasa realmente- _dijo Naruto algo impasiente por lo que ocurrio._

 **Lo primero es solo una conjetura, pero debido a que tanto Kakashi como Sasuke usaron el Kamui a maxima potencia uno, por no tener mucho chakra y tiempo y el otro por no saber dominarlo al ser su priner uso, lo que ocasiono que se rompiera la brecha espacio y tiempo y te transportara a este plano existencial alterno al que viviamos regresandonos cuando viajaste con tu pervertido maestro** \- _termino de dar su explicación esperando una reaccion del rubio, pero este tenia cara poker como si preguntara donde quedara Kumo_ \- **¿no entendiste nada verdad?-** _fue la pregunta que hizo provocando que este se riera de forma nerviosa rascandose la parte trasera de su cabeza_.

Lanzando un suspiro este le trato de explicar de la forma más simple, costo pero entendio.

Y, ¿ahi alguna forma de volver?- _fue la pregunta del rubio a su compañero._

 **Lo lamento pero temo que no hay forma** - _dijo este asustando a su amigo_ \- **la solucion seria si los dos causantes hicieran lo mismo pero recuerda lo que hiciste** \- _dijo para que el rubio bajara la cabeza y apretara las manos en frustración, si Itachi estuviera vivo lo mataria por romper su promesa, la unica que no pudo cumplir_ \- **aunque puedes verle el lado positivo** \- _dijo este llamando la atencion del rubio_ \- **aunque sea otro mundo los acontecimientos parecen ser los mismos asi que puedes cambiarlos para que nadie tenga que morir de forma innecesaria** \- _dijo este haciendo que Naruto colocara una mano en su menton y pensara._

Es cierto, aunque no se como reaccione si veo los rostros de las personas que deberian estar muertas- _dijo este para despues pensar el como veria a los amigos que perdio en batalla._

 **Descuida, hace unas horas hice un escaneo de la zona, dedusco que solo faltan 5 horas antes de llegar a Konoha, tambien escanie las presencia de chakra de las personas, hay algunas que son casi iguales y otras que son identicas** \- _dijo este dejando algo relajado a Naruto._

Despues de hablar otro poco Kurama dejo descansar a Naruto para recuperarse y haci paso la noche durmiendo sin darse cuenta que lo usaban como almuada.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Ya era de mañana y tambien era hora de continuar con el regreso a la aldea y finalizacion del entrenamiento de Naruko, Jirayi se desperto y empezó a vestirse, de repente sus sensores de escritora se encienden, termina de vestirse para dirigirse a la tienda de Naruko solo para encontrarla vacia, de forma inmediata va a la de Naruto solo para que cuando la abrio ve a los dos rubio dormidos y abrazados tiernamente, Jirayi no perdio ni un segundo saco su libreta y escribio como una demente a todo lo que su mente y mano le daba. Naruto empieza a despertase al escuchar un sonido conocido solo para encontrarse con el rostro de una dulce y durmiente Naruko, el pobre abrio los ojos hasta que casi se le salen, quiso salir solo para darse cuanta que los dos se estaban abrazando, trato de moverse cuidadosamente para no despertarla pero no le funciono, Naruko se desperto por el movimiento de su compañero aunque esta no recordaba que habia dormido con Naruto, desperto lentamente solo para encontrar el rostro nervioso de Naruto, parpadeo un par de veces hasta que desperto totalmente sonrojandose furiosamente para despues lanzar un tierno y adorable.

 _ **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

Que posiblemente se escucho por todo el continente elemental. Despues de desarmar el campamento y de pasar por un vergonzoso momento para ambos rubios. Retomaron marcha y Jirayi era la que estaba a la cabeza y los otros unos pocos metros atras aun algo apenados por lo sucedido en la mañana.

Anooo... como...te sientes- _dijo esta tratando de cambiar el tema y aligerar el ambiente._

Bueno, aun me siento algo cansado pero estoy bien, aunque este totalmente fatigado y sin chakra puedo seguir caminando-dattebayo- _dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna y de forma animada._

Verdad que si, los verdaderos ninjas efrentan cualquier adversidad aun contra todo pronostico y salen victorioso-dattebayo- _dijo la rubia diciendo su mismo tic verbal._

Para Jirayi eso todavia era escalofriante, ahora eran dos rubios con la misma actitud y personalidad y la cereza sobre el pastel, el mismo tic verbal, seria incomodo si ambos tuvieran el mismo jutsu erotico, invertido claro, seria perturbador en mas de un sentido. Quitandose esas ideas decidio seguir adelante, vio disimuladamente para atras viendo como ambos conversaba animadamente sacándole una sonrisa de felicidad a la sanin.

Naruto...queria preguntarte algo- _dijo Naruko algo nerviosa._

Mmm? que cosa- _dijo este despreocupado._

Me preguntaba... si...bueno... como fue tu infancia- _dijo esta con algo de miedo, viendo como la mirada de su amigo se ponia algo melancolica-_ aaa bueno...no es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres- _dijo esta con una sonrisa nerviosa moviendo sus manos en negacion_.

A decir verdad- _empezo a hablar haciendo que Naruko le tomase atencion_ \- no es algo que sea agradable de recordar... siempre fui odiado, menospreciado y agredido muchas veces,- _comenzo a relatar lo que le habia sucedido en su infancia, Jirayi estaba escuchando igualmente_ \- siempre me perseguian para agredirme y lastimarme, no me vendian nada para comer y las familias no dejaban que sus hijos jugaran conmigo, solo por tener una carga que no pedi tener- _Naruko estaba algo shockeada sonaba exactamente igual a lo que le habia pasado, Jirayi solo ponia atencion_ \- pero... aun con eso segui sonriendo, no le di en el gusto a esos idiotas de verne triste y si intentaban algo conmigo me escapaba de ellos facilmente, les hacia bromas a todos para poder pasar el rato, aunque lo hacia para llamar la atención ya que era siempre ignorado. Pero habian personas que podia considerar mi familia, incluso dos personas a las que puedo considerar sin ninguna duda que fueron un padre y un abuelo para mi- _seguia hablando pero ahora de forma mas animada._

Fueron?- _fue la pregunta que hizo Naruko._

Ellos... tuvieron que partir- _lo dijo de la forma mas limpia posible pero igualmente se entendio a lo que se referia._

Ya...veo...perdon si toque un tema delicado- _dijo la rubia disculpandose por su falta de toque._

Descuida, lo hicieron defendiendo lo que querian, y yo no voy a ser menos, aunque el enemigo se vea omnipotente frente a mi me levantare todas las veces que sea necesaria, por que... ese es...mi camino ninja- _dijo con una mirada que mostraba determinación en sus palabras sacándole una sonrisa con un sonrojo a la Uzumaki femenina y una sonrisa satisfactoria a la sanin al saciar la curiosidad que tenia._

Bueno creo que ya fue suficiente platica par de tortolos - _fue lo que diji la mujer mayor llamando la atencion de los muchachos_ \- ya llegamos...a Konohagakure no sato.

En la entrada habian dos Kunoichis montando guardia estas eran Kasumi y Kokuyi ( _fem. Izumo y Kotetsu_ ), las dos estaban hablando amenamente para pasar el rato de su turno hasta que en el horizonte identificaron tres siluetas, la primera la identificaron como Jirayi la Sanin de los sapos por conclusion lógica desde los tres años que fue la ultima ves la vieron estaba junto a Naruko, les sorprendio lo bella que se habia puesto, bellas curbas, piernas bien torneadas, gluteos de buen tamaño para alguien de su edad, pero lo que desconcerto un poco fue el hecho de que tuviera mas pechonalidad que ellas, tenian al menos copa B bordeando la C, pero Naruko tenia copa... ¿E? eso les heria su orgullo como mujer, luego pasaron su vista al tercer integrante, por un momento pensaron que un clon de Naruko con un henge masculino, pero al ver lo animada que estaba conversando con él tacharon la idea inmediatamente. Cuando llegaron a la entrada hicieron los tramites correspondientes y siguieron con su camino, las dos guardias cuando escucharon el nombre del muchacho y que tenia el mismo tic verbal volvieron a tener la idea de que posiblemento era un clon con un henge, dejando eso de lado volviendo con los 3 integrantes, Naruto y Jirayi estaban caminando ya que Naruko salio corriendo subiendose a un poste anunciando su regreso, esa escena le causo gracia a Naruto ya que el habia hecho eso mismo cuando regreso, despues de eso Naruko volvio con sus acompañantes.

Y bien que hacemos ahora- _dijo la rubia con animo a los otros dos._

En lo que respecta a mi ire a recolectar informacion para mi investigación privada, nos vemos- _dijo esta con una sonrisa pervertida retirandose del lugar._

( _Hentai_ ) - _fue el pensamiento de ambos rubios viendola marcharse._

Bueno que quieres hacer tu Naruto- _dijo mirando a su "amigo"._

Mmmm...si me lo preguntas...- _dijo para despues dar una mirada perdida derramando saliva_ \- jejeje ~Ramen~Ramen~ Ramen- _dijo de forma cantona_.

A ti tambien te gusta el ramen?- _pregunto esta sorprendida de que alguien mas comparta sus gustos_.

Enserio, si fuera por mi comeria ramen todos los días- dattebayo- _dijo este de forma animada sacandole una sonrisa a la femenina_.

Entonces vamos a Ichiraku Ramen- _dijo Naruko de forma animada alzando su puño al aire haciendo que Naruto la imitara y dijaran rumbo al local el cual ellos denominaron el que servia el "manjar de los dioses"._

Sakuo Haruno ( _Masc. Sakura_ ) habia ido a la entrada de la aldea adejar unos papeles a lo que escucha que alguien habia regresado a la aldea, despues de varios comentarios que habian hecho llego a la comclusion de que Naruko habia terminado su entrenamiento y habia regresado, dejando los papeles a cargo de los guardias y salio a buscarla para saludarla ya que pasaron tres años desde que partio.

Mientras tanto el dúo de rubios habia llegado al local de Ramen que tanto amaban, Naruto se relajo cuando vio que no habia cambiado nada pero se extraño al ver a dos personas jovenes trabajando en el lugar, se sentaron y esperaron a que los atendieran pero Naruko no decidio hacer lo mismo.

Ayame-chan, Seiji-kun quiero un especial de Naruko- _dijo la ojiazul causando que los dos jovenes se dieran vuelta sorprendidos de lo que veian._

!Naruko-chan¡- _gritaron ambos pasando sobre el meson de atencion para abrazar a la rubia que extrañaban tanto._

Que bueno verte, nos hiciste tanta falta todos estos años- _dijo Ayame con lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro._

Ai que ver, salir de esa forma y dejar a tus servidores totalmente preocupados, no tienes consideración- _dijo Seiji qje era muy parecida a Ayame fingiendo estar dolido por la ausencia tan prolongada._

Ya, ya, no sean tan melodramaticos, el caso es que ya volvi y quiero mi especial de siempre- _dijo esta con una sonrisa en su rostro_ \- ¿? Oigan donde esta Mariko-obāsan ( _Fem. Teuchi)- dijo esta extrañandose de no verla._

Aahh eso, pesco un resfiado y esta en cama en este momento recuperandose- _dijo Ayame respondiendo a su pregunta._

Ojala se recupere pronto, tambien quiero saludarla- _dijo la chica preocupada por la persona que le habia dado de comer cuando nadie mas lo hizo._

Descuida, te aseguro que se recuperara pronto,- _dijo Saiji tranquilizando su amiga_ \- ahora, cambiando de tema- _dijo este pasando la mirada a Naruto-_ quien el que esta al lado tuyo- _lo dijo mientras miraba de forma penetrante al rubio._

A se los presento el Uzumaki Naruto- _dijo esta causando que los hermanos la quedaran viendo de forma extraña_ \- y para aclarar no es ningun clon con un henge, es tan real como yo-dattebayo - _dijo esta para aclarar lo que posiblemente pensaran._

Ho...Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto, gusto en conocerlos- _dijo este un poco nervioso por como lo miraban_.

Dime, ques lo que planeas con Naruko-chan - _dijeron ambos cocineros siendo rodeados por un aura purpura que destilaba un monton de instinto asesino que hizo temblar a todos los presentes._

Yo no pretendo nada, enserio, es una buena chica y nunca haria algo que le hiciera daño, ni siquiera pensaria en hacer eso- _dijo el Uzumaki muy nervioso por como lo veian y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro para tratar de aclarar sus intenciones._

Bien- _dijo Seiji_

Si asi estan las cosas- _esta vez hablo fue Ayame dandole mala espina a los rubios de lo que pueda pasar pero..._

Solo les pedimos que nos inviten a su boda para felicitarlos- _dijeron los gemelos de pelo castaño descolocando a los dos rubios para después se sonrojaran por lo que acababan de decir_.

PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN DICIENDO-DATTEBAYO - _gritaron los dos sacandole una gran carcajada a los cocineros por la vergüenza que sentian ellos._

Despues de calmarse un poco las cosas decidieron comer lo que pidio Naruko( _Naruto tambien pidio lo mismo_ ), todavia con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, una vez terminaron fueron a la torre del Hokage para avisar de su llegada a su figura su figura de padre en el caso de Naruko.

Cuando llegaron a la torre prosiguieron a entrar para dirigirse a la oficina, una vez frente a la puerta Naruko iba a entrar pero Naruto toco la puerta dejando confundida a la rubia, se escucho un adelante para que ambos crusaran la puerta para ver a un hombre sentado en el puesto de Kage ( _las características de Ryu Senju ( **Fem. Tsunade** ) son las mismas que las de su versión fem. solo que con una cola de caballo mas corta)._

Jiji ya llegue- _dijo la rubia solo para despues recibir un coscorron por parte de Ryu_ \- !Ite¡ a que vino eso-dattebayo - _dijo esta sobandose la zona afectada_.

Te lo mereces por siempre decirme de esa manera- _dijo este con los brazos cruzados y una leve vena en su frente_ \- en fin me alegra ver que estes bien, espero muestres resultados de tu entrenamiento- _dijo este mirando de forma seria pero feliz a su "hija"._

Descuida, veras el resultado de mi entrenamiento- _dijo de forma animada mostrando una sonrisa zorruna haciéndolo reir._

Bien, ahora tu- _dijo de forma seria señalando al rubio que le llamo la atencion el hecho de que tambien tuviera marcas en las mejillas como las de Naruko_ \- Jirayi dijo que Naruko llegaria acompañada pero no pense que seria alguien parecido a ella, dime quien eres- _hablo de forma profecional ante el rubio viendo que este mantenia la calma._

Bunas, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto-dattebayo- se _presentó como con Naruko causando que Ryu y su asistente Dan (Masc. Shizune)_ _saltaran un poco por ver a otra persona con el mismo tic verbal que la rubia hiperactiva._

Naruko desace tu kage bunshin y traeme a quien estaba contigo- _dijo Ryu algo enojado pensando que era una broma._

Oe Jiji no soy ningún Kage bunshin soy total mente real y aaaah- _dijo Naruto enojado por que pensaron que eran un Kage bunshin solo para esquivar un golpe del Hokage que lo veia con una mirada sombria, una sonrisa torsida y una gran vena en su cabeza._

Ven aqui mocoso insolente esto no dolera mucho- _dijo de forma tenebrosa haciendose tronar los dedos miemtras lo miraba con un aura de muerte._

Espere, espere, espere- _dijo Naruto de forma desesperada tratando de dialogar con el rubio con cola de caballo._

No hay espere, que valga tengo que enseñarte respeto hacia tus mayores- _dijo listo para darle otro golpe_.

Mmmm? de que me perdi- _dijo la recien llegada, Jirayi que iba entrando por la ventana_ \- diganme que ese bombón no hizo lo que creo que hizo- _hablo de nuevo recibiendo un si por parte de Dan y una fusilacion por la mirada de Naruko_.

Jirayi no estoy de humor para tus tonterias- _dijo Ryu de forma muy irritada._

Ma, ma, por que no mejor haces algo- _dijo llamando la atencion de su ex compañero de equipo_ \- una apuesta simple, un combate el perdedor hara lo que el ganador quiera- _dijo esta extrañando a los presentes_ \- lo por simplesa y por el hecho y por el hecho de estos dos quieren comenzar una relacion pero no saben como- _dijo esta soltando una bomba dejando en silencio la sala solo para después._

 **NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**.

Fue el grito grupal de los presentes eceptuando el de Jirayi quien fue la que dio la idea, claro que eso ocasiono que los dos rubios menores se sonrojaran, se dieran una mirada para despues desviarla, claro accion que fue vista por Ryu ocasionando que explotara.

Eso si que no, mi hija no comenzara una relacion con alguien que solamente se parece a ella, simplemente no lo permito, no lo apruebo- _dijo este como ultimátum sacandole unas gotas a los presentes por como reaccionó, pero Naruto vio como el rostro de Naruko estaba con la mirada agachada mirando al piso, solo para ver como unas gotas caian a este._

En eso Naruko camina hacia la ventana solo para salir de la oficina a toda velocidad dejando confundidos a todos menos a Naruto y a Jirayi que como estaba cerca de la ventana vio el rostro de su alumna.

Oe, espera, Naruko-chan- _dijo Naruto casi gritando saliendo tras ella._

Pero que pasó aquí por que no entiendo nada- _dijo Ryu algo desconsertado por lo sucedido._

Si quieres saber que fue lo que paso sigueme- _dijo la peliblanca saliendo por la ventana_.

Sin tener mas opción decidio seguirlo, tambien Dan por el hecho de que Naruko era como una hermana para el.

Naruko iba por los techos de la aldea queriendo elejarse todo lo que podia, perdida en sus pensamientos no se daba cuenta de que Naruto la iba siguiendo de cerca, estaba extrañado por la actitud y la reacción que habia tomado, en su escape mental Kurama se daba palmadas en la cabeza por lo despistado que llegaba a ser su contenedor en este tipo de eventualidades.

Naruko sin darse cuenta termino su recorrido deteniendose en el centro del campo de entrenamiento 7, paseo por el lugar recordando los momentos divertidos que tuvo en el pasado con su equipo, recordo a Sakuo intentando todo lo posible para que se fijara en ella pero nada parecia resultar, ahora lo que ocuurio hace varias horas con Naruto...

No es bueno recordar cosas que pueden traer repercusiones- _dijo una voz detras de Naruko haciendo que esta se de cuelta viendo que se trataba de Naruto_ \- y bien? que ocurrio alla- _dijo este refiriéndose a lo que ocurrio a la oficina._

No es nada que te interese, ademas sera mejor que estemos separados, Jiji puede enojarse y pensar cosas si nos ve juntos- _dijo esta con la mirada desviada de la vista del rubio y con una voz que demostraba que iba a llorar_.

A mi no me engañas conosco esa mirada, la conosco casi tanto como tú- _dijo Naruto haciendo Naruko volteara al verlo un poco_ \- dime la gente te ha dicho que no mereses ser feliz?, el que no mereces que te sucedan cosas buenas y te traten bien?- _dijo este dandose cuenta que Naruko lo miraba fijamente_ \- desde que tengo memoria me han dicho eso y mucho mas, pero heme aqui, no me importo lo que ellos pensaran siempre crei que lo lograria, que podria cumplir mis objetivos por muy dificil que fuera,- _dijo este con una mirada determinada y sin ninguna duda-_ aunque... hubieron cosas que no pude hacer- _dijo eso con una cara de tristeza_ \- pero ahora...

Por que tratas de animarme- _hablo la rubia con coleta interrumpiendo a Naruto-_ nos conocimos hace poco, y aun asi me estas ayudando como si me conocieras de toda la vida- _siguio hablando aun con una voz trizte_.

Bueno... es dificil de explicar- _dijo rascandose la parte de atras de la cabeza._

Entonces explicate- _dijo esta en voz de mando_ \- si no respondes a lo que quiero saber te las veras conmigo- _dijo lo ultimo en tono de amenaza, aunque lo adorable que se veia inflando levemente las mejillas le quitaba lo intimidante._

Bueno, no puedo decirte todo por ahora- _Naruko iba a reclamar pero-_ pero te dire esto, soy Uzumaki Naruto ninja de Konoha y Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko- _dijo esa frase dejando sin habla a la femenina frente a él._

E...Es...Es imposible, yo soy la Jinchuriki del Kyubi- _dijo esta sin comprender lo que decia_ \- si eres su Jinchuriki muestrame tu sello- _dijo esta haciendo que Naruto se levante la malla ( **todavía seguía con la misma ropa de la 4 gerra ninja** ) haciendo que se sonroje por lo bien formado que tenia su cuerpo, solo para dejar ese rubor y quedar sorprendida al ver el sello de ocho trigramas en su estomago_\- e...ese sello es...

Si, el mismo sello, por el momento no puedo decirte todo, pero en un futuro lo hare, solo ten pasiencia- _dijo Naruto de forma calmada con una suave sonrisa dejando a la Uzumaki sin poder objetar._

Prometelo- _susurro_.

Eh?

Prometeme que cumpliras tu palabra, si no lo haces te dare una paliza que nunca olvidaras- _dijo esta para despues de decir lo último lo hizo con una sonrisa desafiente._

Lo prometo, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas- _lo dijo con su habitual risa zorruna._

Y tambien- _escucho hablar a la rubia fijándose que estaba algo nerviosa_ \- prometeme que siempre estaras conmigo-dattebayo- _dijo en voz casi baja, pero como el segundo rubio estaba cerca la escucho sin mucho problema_.

Eh...bueno..yo...etto...- _dijo el rubio con la guardia baja ya que no esperaba que le dijera eso, en lo que trataba de decir algo la rubia se hacerco hasta estar a centímetro de él, iba adecir algo pero la rubia levantó el rostro mostrando estar sonrojada, con esos ojos azules algo vidriosos que lo miraban con añoranza._

Por favor, Naruto-kun- _se lo dijo de forma tan tierna eh inocente que no supo como pero su cuerpo dejo de responderle._

Sin darse cuenta los rostros de ambos se iban acercando lentamente como si fueran atraidos por algo, ambos estaban con sus corazones a mil por hora, hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron, fue algo torpe al inicio, como el accidente que tuvieron antes pero fue pasando el rato y se fueron acostumbrando a la sensación. Naruto se preguntaba el por que hacia esto, tecnicamente se besaba a si mismo aunque no con uno de sus clones con el Orioke no jutsu, aunque eso no le importaba ahora, no era un experto en la materia pero de algo estaba seguro... se estaba enamorando de Naruko, ese beso que se dio antes con ella cuando aparecio a unos 10 metros de altura fue su detonante, ambos estaban ya en combate por la dominación de quien besaba mejor pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos tubieron que separarse para poder respirar.

Lo...Lo siento, no era mi intención- _dijo Naruto algo apenado por lo que hizo por segunda vez_.

No te gusto?- _pregunto esta un tanto mal por la posible respuesta que daria._

Por supuesto no, me gusto mucho y el de antes tambien solo que bueno...- _dijo de forma involuntaria haciendo que Naruko se sienta aliviada y feliz por eso pero algo apenada al recordar su primer beso_ \- tendriamos que hablarlo con Ryu-san por esto- _dijo un tanto incomodo por lo que dijo._

No tiene por que entarse- _dijo esta con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, se acerco lentamente a la oreja del rubio que era un poco mas alto que el solo para..-_ si no se entera no hay problema- _susurrarle al oido de tal forma que le dio un leve espasmo a su ya novio por decirlo de esa forma_ \- espero contar contigo de ahora en adelante Na-ru-to-kun- _dijo finalmente deletreando cada palabra del nombre del rubio haciendolo sonrojar fuertemente._

En la copa de uno de los arboles cercanos se encontraban Jirayi, Ryu, y Dan observando la situación, aunque por estar lejos no se podia escuchar la platica entre ambos jovenes rubios solo se pudo obserobservar lo que pasaba, en el caso de Jirayi cuando vio que se habian besado como mano que jala el ganso...digo, digo, como toda escritora que es comenzo a escribir a una velocidad endemoniada causando que a la hoja le salga humo por lo rapido que escribia. Ryu todabia tenia sus dudas, aunque se enojó cuando se besaron, tubo que calmarse para no revelar su posicion, las reacciones de Naruko a lo que decia Naruto parecian sorpenderle de sobremanera, tendria que averiguarlo después, pero ahora le dejaria a Naruko en sus manos para ver si de verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

Después de ese...acalorado momento para ambos rubios, decidieron dar un paseo por la aldea para conocerse mejor...si es que podian. Caminaron por un rato por una de las calles cuando se dieron cuenta que alguien los venia siguiendo, fingieron demencia para hacerle creer que no lo notaban, al doblar por una esquina ambos rubios se toparon con otra persona que por accidente terminaron chocando.

Ite, olle fijate por donde...¡!- _dijo un chico de pelo rosa( **el conjunto de Sakuo es el mismo que su versión fem. solo que para hombre** ), pero no pudo hablar ya que encontro a quien buscaba_\- Naruko- _dijo este sorprendido de encontrarla por aqui._

Sakuo, como estas- _dijo la rubia saludando a su antuguo compañero de equipo, aunque este se preguntaba una cosa._

( _Que pasa aqui, que paso con el "kun" al final de mi nombre, algo pasa aqui_ )- _penso el pelirosa por la extrañes de lo que pasaba_ \- Hola Naruko, habia escuchado que habias llegado a la aldea y te buscaba para darte la bienvenida- _dijo dejando de lado lo primero saludando de forma amable_.

Enserio? que bien...ah espera- _dijo la rubia queriendo presentar a su acompañante-_ te lo presento el es Uzumaki Naruto, mi nuevo amigo- _dijo esta abrazando al rubio de un brazo dejandolo apenado y a un pelirosa confundido_ \- y si te lo preguntas no es ningún Kage bunshin, todos piensan eso- _dijo lo ultimo con el seño fruncido por ese pensamiento general_.

Pues cuesta trabajo creen que no es un Kage bunshin si es igual a esa tecnica tuya, si tuviera una marca para poder decir que es real te creeria- _dijo este con duda ante la presentacion de este personaje frenre a él._

Bueno creo que hay una forma de comprobarlo- _dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los dos presentes, este levanto la mano vieron un circulo de color blanco_ \- se puede decir que es una marca de nacimiento que yo tengo, con eso pueden ver que no soy una copia ni nada sino alguien tan real como ustedes- _dijo dando a entender su opcion y aclarando que no es un clon... de nuevo_.

Bueno que tal si vamos donde Jiji, dijo que queria ver los resultados de mi entrenamiento- _dijo la rubi ganandose un si por parte de sus amigos por lo que partieron a la oficina del Hokage._

Una vez alli entraron y vieron que estaban todos en la habitacion Ryu, Dan y Jirayi.

Bien Naruko es hora de ponerte a prueba y me demuestres tus resultados- _dijo Ryu emocionando a su niña por eso._

Yosh, estoy listo, contra quien tengo que pelear- _dijo esta con entuciasmo esperando su combate._

En eso Ryu dice a alguien que entre y desde la ventana vio a alguien entrendo para sorpresa de Naruko al reconocer a esa pesona.

Kasuki-sensei( _Fem. Kakashi_ )?- _dijo sorprendida esta por la aparicion de su sensei de cuando era genin.( **la** **apareincia es igual solo que en ves de tener el pelo para arriba tiene lo tiene algo lizo)**_

Después de presentarse Kasuki sito a Naruko y Sakuo al campo de estrenamiento 7, al llegar esta les planteo la misma prueba que hicieron la primera vez cuando salieron de la academia,( _aqui paso lo mismo que en la serie asi que nos saltamos despues de la pelea_ ) la ninja que copia termino siendo derrotada por lo que ella mas queria, sus libros icha icha.

Buen trabajo chicos, esta vez la tuve muy dicifil- _dijo Kasuki respirando un poco agitada por los jutsus que tuvo que hacer._

Jijijijiji ves, te dije que esta vez tendriamos los cascabeles-dattebayo- _dijo la rubia feliz de poder pasar este examen._

Bien- _dijo Jirayi apareciendo en escena sorprendiendo a los demas_ \- ahora que viste de lo que es capaz Naruko es mi turno de evaluar a alguien- _dijo confundiendo a los demas solo para ver como se hacercaba Naruto junto con Ryu y Dan_ \- Naruto, quiero ver cuales son tus capasidades actuales- _dijo de forma seria sorprendiendo a todos_.

Pero Jirayi-sama- _dijo Naruko haciendo que el Hokage y su ayudante levantaran una ceja por como lo llamo_ \- todavia no se recupera totalmente cree que sea buena idea- _dijo esta preocupada por su rubio extrañando a Sakuo por la actitud de su amiga ante el otro rubio._

Descuida Naruko-chan no me pasara nada- _dijo Naruto relajando un poco a la rubia pero aun estaba preocupada_ \- bien, estoy listo- _dijo este alejandose un poco para quedar alejados de los demas_.

Lo curioso fue que de la nada se formo una esfera de color negro sobre cada hombro del rubio, causando intriga en los presentes solo para ver que abrio las palmas de sus manos provocando que las esferas cambiaran su forma a una especie de barilla al menos 1 metre de largo. Jirayi se intrigo con eso, no habia escuchado nunca algun tipo de jutsu que pudiera permitir eso, tomando posicion tambien alejandose del grupo colocandose en su caracteristica posicion de los sapos, Naruto solo se quedo parado con el brazo derecho que sostenia la barra sobre su hombro y la otra solo la tenía al lado de su cuerpo, este lo tenia levemente doblado, lo que le saco un poco de sus casillas era el echo que tenia una lijera sonrisa y tenia los ojos cerrados.

Ya en pocision Jirayi se lanzo al ataque contra su adversario, dió un salto para ganar altura para posteriormente ganar velocidad en la caída, extendio su pie apuntanto al rostro del rubio, este solamente se quedo quieto sinpreocuparle nada, todos pensaban que ese seria el final de la pelea ya que cuando hizo contacto una nube de polvo se levantó en el lugar. Pero una corriente de aire despejo el campo de batalla haciendo que todos vean perplejos como Naruto con la barra de la mano derecha retenia aparentemente sin ninguna dificultad la patada de la sanin de los sapos, Jirayi se alejo dando un mortal atrasponiendose a la defensiva, no vio en que momento coloco en el trayecto de la patada una de sus barras y para colmo eran endemoniadamente duras, creyo que por el hecho de poder cambiar de forma seria mas fragil pero cometio un rotundo error al ver de lo que son capaces esas cosas, incluso pensaba que podian detener un golpe de Ryu cuando pelea serio.

Que recuerdos- _dijo Naruto en susurro para si mismo_ \- es como cuando fui con Ero-senin de entrenamiento y haciamos sparring, jejeje fue tortuoso- _seguia hablando en susurro recordando a su antiguo maestro._

Que tanto murmuras chico- _dijo la peliblanca curiosa por que hablama como si recordara buenos tiempos_.

Lo siento, no era mi intencion distraerme en el combate- _dijo este disculpandose por su falta_ \- ahora- _dijo de nuevo para abrir los ojos mostrando que ya no eran azules si no de un color amarillento con la pupila rasgada de forma vertical como la de un reptil y una gruesa linea en horizontal como los ojos de un sapo_ \- terminare con esto rapido- _dijo de forma seria causandole escalofrios a su contrincante_

Algo en esos ojos incomodo a Jirayi de sobre manera, de echo podia jurar que sentia chakra natural emando de el y eso le aterraba, Ryu estaba en las misma ya que al ser un ninja medico y tener un buen control de chakra le permitio persibir el cambio en el chakra del rubio causandole mucha intriga, los demas estaban espectantes a lo que podia ocurrir y curiosos por los ojos de Naruto pensando que a lo mejor era un nuevo Doujutsu.

Naruto se lanzó contra Jirayi colocandose rapidamente frente a ella, le lanzo un combo derecho a su cabeza pero esta lo esquiva a duras penas, pero de forma inexplicable esta salio volando a otra direccion como si le hubieran pegado en el rostro con algo, cayo de forma pesada al suelo inconciente por eso dando por terminada la pelea dejando pasmado a los presentes por lo que ocurrio.

Eeeeto espero haberme pasado con el golpe- _dijo el rubio rascandose la parte de atras de la cabeza con pena._

Que...Que-Que-Que-Que, ¡Que fue lo que hiciste!- _fue la exclamacion de Naruko al rubio Uzumaki por lo que hizo_ \- eso fue increible, ni siquiera la tocaste y salio volando como un trapo- _dijo muy animada y con estrellas en sus ojos por la impresión._

Bueno es algo que con entrenamiento puedes lograr, incluso tu lo puedes hacer- _dijo este animando mas a la rubia con coleta provocando que esta saltara de un lado a otro por felicidad._

Oye Jirayi- _dijo Ryu dandole golpes en el rostro a la inconciente peliblanca_ \- ahhhh ( _suspirando_ ) ahi un chico que quiere participar en tus obras- _dijo este para que reaccionara._

Donde- _dijo con una sonrisa pervertida al escuchar las palabras de de su antiguo compañero_ \- eh? eres cruel Ryu-kun- _dijo haciendo un puchero por la mentira que le habia dicho._

Dime, como te sientes- _dijo de forma seria el rubio de cola de Caballo._

Todavia duele un monton- _dijo esta sobandose la zona afectada-_ pero de algo estoy segura, lo que uso hace unos momentos... fue Senjutsu- _dijo de forma seria mirando en direccion al rubio viendo que este estaba calmando a Naruko por el entuciasmo de aprender lo que uso en combate-_ no se como pero ese gaki controla el Senjutsu de una forma increible, incluso mejor que yo- _dijo dejando impresionados a los ollentes (Ryu, Dan, Sakuo y Kasuki_ )- pero lo que me intriga es el tipo de Senjutsu que usa, si no tubiera la pupila rasgada diria que es el modo sabio de los sapos lo cual es ridiculo ya que solo yo y Naruko somos sus contratistas- _todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos por lo ocurrido que no se dieron cuenta de que Naruko y compañia se acercaban a ellos._

Ne, Jiji- _dijo la rubia sacandole una vena al rubio mayor_ \- me preguntaba si podias darme algo de dinero para que Naruto-kun se conpre ropa, que la de el todavia esta destrosada- _dijo ella haciendo que todos miren y era cierto Naruto no tenia cambio de ropa y la que tenia puesta era la unica que tenia._

Bien les dare dinero, pero mañana ya es muy tarde y tienen que descansar- _dijo Ryu recibiendo un acentimiento de parte de los demas._

Una vez todos se fueron cada quien por su lado a sus respectivas casas, fue en ese momento en el que Naruto cayo en cuenta de algo... !No tenia donde dormir¡. Cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle se puso nervioso, se lo comunico a Naruko y esta reacciono de la misma manera nerviosa, solo para que esta le ofreciera estar en su departamento, oferta que lo sonrojo de sobremanera, viendo que no tenia mas opción decidio aceptar así ambos se fuero rumbo al departamento para poder dormir... si es que podia.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Ya habia amanecido en la aldea de la hoja, todos empezaban a comenzar con sus labores del día, se ve a Sakuo caminaba tranquilamente al departemento de Naruko para que fueran a recibir su promera misión después de tanto tiempo, llegando al lugar toca la puerta esperando que Naruko responda y abra...pero nada, vuelve a tocar obteniendo el mismo resultado, decide forcejear la perilla solo para darse cuenta de que estaba abierto, entrando al departamento algo nervioso pensando que Naruko se enojaría si lo hacia se armo de valor para hacerlo, cuando vio el interior era lo mismo que en el pasado, todo desordenado. Cuando fue a la habitacion... ni siquiera sabia como reaccionar.

Naruko estaba, por definicion de una mejor palabra casi desnuda, estaba solo con una lencería simple de color blanco dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, y la razon del por que lo podia ver era que no habia nada que la cubriese, pero su sorpresa no era esa, la sorpresa era que estaba junto a ella Naruto solo con pantalones cortos, y lo que todavia no comprendia...ERA EL HECHO DE QUE ESTABAN LOS DOS ABRAZADOS COMO SI FUERAN UNA PAREJA RECIEN CASADA. Sakuo solo retrosedio saliendo lentamente sin hacer ruido, una vez fuera cerro la puerta un poco fuerte causando que los rubios durmientes despertaran.

Luego de un vergonzoso despertar por parte de los rubios por el hecho de que Naruto no recordaba haberse metido en la cama de Naruko siendo que él se durmio en el sofá, fueron a la oficina de Ryu para pedirle dinero para comprarle ropa a Naruto, que era igual a la de su amiga rubia, en el transcurso del día Naruko se encontro Sora ( _Fem. Iruka_ ), conversaron un rato presentando a su amigo sorprendiendo a esta el parecido que tenian ambos, en su conversación Naruko se entero que Gaya( _Fem. Gaara_ ) se convirtio en Kasekage en los tres años que ella no estaba, Naruko se sintio un poco deprimida de que su amiga pelirroja cumpliera un objetivo que ella todavía no cumplia, pero se sintio felíz de que aun siendo Jinchuriki logro hacerlo estaba realmente emocionada y decidida de que seria kage junto a ella como aldeas aliadas,luego de varios minutos los rubios llegaron a la oficina del Hokage para recibir su primera misión, en la oficina estaba Sakuo, Kasuki y Dan sin menciinar que estaba Jirayi en el lugar.

Bien despues de memeditarlo Naruto estara en su equipo de ahora en adelante,- _dijo Ryu a los jóvenes Shinobis sorprendiendo a algunos-_ bien en primer lugar...- _iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido._

¡HOKAGE-SAMA!- _dijo un shinobi entrando a la oficina algo alterado-_ un mensaje de urgencia de Suna- _dijo este llamando la atencion de los presentes, aunque Naruto ya sabia que._

 _Después de que Ryu leyera la carta este fruncio el seño ante lo leido_ \- Muy bien, esta sera su primera misión oficial, la Quinta Kasekage Sabaku no Gaya fue atacada y secuestrada por la organización de ninjas renegados Akatsuki- _dijo preocupando a los presentes por lo escuchado._

Ryu-sama cree que sea buena idea, Naruko es uno de los objetivos de esa organización- _dijo Dan preocupado por la rubia._

Descuida, se que ellos pueden hacerlo sin problemas, estan de acuerdo?- _dijo este recibiendo un "Hai" de los muchachos_ \- bien tienen 30 min. para alistarse pueden irse, excepto tu Naruto- _dijo este extrañando al nombrado y preocupando a Naruko._

Despues de que salieran Ryu decidio hablar con el joven rubio.

Bien lo primero, ¿sabes para que Jirayi te desafío ayer?

No realmente

Bien, la razon fue para medir tu nivel de habilidades y asignarte un rango en especifico- _dijo Ryu sorprendiendo al rubio._

Aunque fue poco lo que pude apreciar cuando pelee contigo, puedo decir sin exagerar que me superas con creses y honores- _dijo Jirayi haciendo que Naruto se apene un poco por el alago-_ por lo que lo pense y converse Ryu-kun y llegamos a una opcion que queremos preguntarte- _dijo esta llamando la atención del rubio_ \- dime, te gustaria el puesto de...¿El Cuarto Sanin?- _fue la pregunta de esta dejando impactado al rubio por eso_.

Naruto quedo en blanco durante un momento preocupando a los adultos por lo que dijeron solo para que despues el rostro de Naruto pasara de shock a uno alegre.

¡Por supuesto que acepto-Dattebayo!- _grito de forma emocionada este calmando a los presentes pero preocupandolos por ser muy joven-_ ah supongo que esto esto tiene que ser secreto ¿verdad?- _dijo y pregunto en duda recibiendo un si de parte de Ryu_ \- bueno creo que me ire, no quiero ser como Kasuki que siempre llega tarde a todo- _dijo este saliendo de la oficina sacandole una risa a los dos adultos por lo dicho._

Una vez salio de la oficina fue directamente al departamento de Naruko para encontrarse con ella, suerte que la vio salir recién de su departamento, se junto con ella y ambos partieron rumbo a la puerta de la aldea encontrandose con Sakuo en la entrada, despues de esperar a que llegara Kasuki otra vez tarde partieron rumbo a Suna de forma rapida. En el transcurso del viaje se encontraron con Tenma ( _Masc. Temari)_ , cuando este los intercepto le dijeron que iban camino a Suna pero tambien les dijo que Kakunza( _Fem. Kankuro)_ habia ido tras los raptores de Gaya y termino envenenado, apresuraron el paso para tratar de llegar los mas rapido posible.

( _Gaia, por favor aguanta un poco mas, pronto iremos a rescatarte_ ) _\- eran los pensamientos de Naruko preocupada por los hechos._

( _Esta vez... los salvare a todos, Nagato, Obito, Neji... todos, no dejare que naide muera esta vez_ )- _eran los pensamientos de Naruto al saber que podia cambiar las cosas en este mundo ya que no podia regresar._

No dejare que alguien importante - _penso Naruko_

Muera de forma ineceraria- _penso Naruto_

Por que- _penso Naruko_

Ese es- _penso Naruto_

 _¡Mi camino ninja-dattebayo! -fue el pensamiento igualitario de ambos rubios gritando en sus mentes de forma determinada._

 ** _Continuará_** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AAAAAH por fin termine, seeee ooootra historia, a este ritmo dejare las otras de lado y subire capitulos tarde mal y nunca... pero los subire asi que bueno, nueva serie de la cual tenia ganas de crear en este caso hipotetico pasara eso, pero bueno las cosas que se le ocurren a uno soñando mamadas... olviden lo último, sin mas que decir ahora, se despide OumaShirosaki97.** **Matane.**


	2. Rescate de la Kasekage, el secreto sale

**_Hooooola a todos mis lectores, segundo capitulo de esta cuarta y nueva serie que estoy subiendo, y descuiden no dejare ninguna historia votada, como max. me doy un dia libre de escribir y en eso pienzo en como continuer mis fanfic y con cual empezar, bueno las cosas como son, no se cuanto me tarde en subir otro capitulo asi que de antemano les deseo feliz navidad ya que en mi país sera año nuevo, sin mas que decir empecemos con la historia... al toque no mas... perro._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eran las 10:45 del día en unos de los desiertos de suna, un calor casi insoportable para cualquier civil y un buen lugar de entrenamiento para los shinobis, nos concentramos en un grupo de 5 personas que iban corriendo en el desierto de forma algo apresurada, las siluetas eran del nuevo equipo 7 recien formado junto a Tenma uno de los hermanos de Gaya la Godaime Kasekage, habian pasado 3 días desde que habian salido de Konoha los que iban a la cabeza del grupo eran el par de rubios sorprendidos seguidos por Kasuki, Tenma y Sakuo, estos ultimos sorprendidos de que los rubios puedan mantener una velocidad mayor a la de ellos, aunque se podia ver algo de cansancio por parte de Naruko, Naruto se veia mejor que ella.

Dentro de un par de Horas llegaremos a las puertas de Suna- _grito Tenma para que los rubios, ya que estaban al frente escucharan bien._

Pasaron 2 horas de viaje y como habia dicho el rubio de Suna, se pudo ver la entrada de la aldea a lo lejos, apretando un poco mas el paso para llegar rapido. Una vez en la entrada y de haber hecho los protocolos correspondientes fijaron rumbo inmediato al hospital para poder salvar a Kakunza que habia ido en busca de su hermana pero fue detenida por uno de los de Akatsuki que controlaba marionetas y termino envenenada. En el transcurso se encontraron con un viejo que habia confundido a Kasuki con su madre _La colmillo Blanco de Konoha._ Luego de arreglar el malentendido por lo ocurrido siguieron su camino al hospital, al llegar y preguntar en donde estaba a una de las enfermeras fueron rapido a la habitacion, cuando llegaron vieron varios doctores revisando el estado de la afectada tratando todo lo posible de mantenerla estable sin ningun resultado positivo.

Kakunza- _dijo Tenma colocandose a un costado de la cama de su hermana viendo como esta respiraba pesadamente y tenia un rostro algo palido y sudaba mucho-_ todavia no encuentran la cura para el veneno?- _pregunto este de forma preocupada por el estado de la castaña._

Lo siento, no hemos sido capases de hacer un suero que pueda contrarrestar los efectos del veneno- _dijo el doctor acargo de forma penosa por no poder cumplir con su labor._

Maldición- _maldijo el rubio ante esta situacion-_ Sakuo es tu nombre ¿verdad?, ¿crees poder encontrar el antidoto?- _dijo y pregunto al pelirosa sabiendo quien fue su sensei._

Si podria pero me tardaria en poder saber lo que tiene, nesecitaria saber cuales son los sintomas que presenta para crear un suero lo suficientemente fuerte para poder estabilizarlo- _dijo este causando algo de alivio si no fuera por el hecho de que tardaria horas y eso era crucial._

En eso ven como Naruto camina al lado contrario de la cama de Kakunza, colocaba una de sus manos por sobre el pecho de esta causando escandalo por un acto tan atrevido, solo para fijar su atencion en como los monitores que registraban el estado de la castaña estan disminuyendo su estado de peligrosidad, Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados como si se estuviera concentrando, pasaron alrededor de unos mimutos y el estado de la segunda hermana de Tenma mejoro notoriamente, el sudor que tenia desaparecio, la respiración se normalizo y el color regreso a su piel, parecia que estubiera durmiendo.

Listo, con eso debe bastar para que esté fuera de peligro- _dijo el rubio sacando la mano de donde la tenia para luego pararse, pero noto como la paciente comenzaba a moverse pareciendo como que se fuera a despertarse_.

Ga...ya- _dijo esta comenzando a abrir lentamente los ojos preguntandose en donde estaba-_ donde...estoy.

No debes levantarte todavia debes recuperarte bien de lo que te acaba de pasar- _dijo el rubio llamando la atencion de la castaña que al verlo se sonrojo por lo bien parecido que se veia._

Que... Que paso, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber perseguido...- _dijo casi en murmuro solo para recordar todo de golpe-_ es cierto Gaya- _dijo esta tratando de pararse quedando sentada en la camilla._

Olle que tienes que quedarte descansando, tu cuerpo no se recupera de la batalla que tuviste y apenas saliate con vida- _dijo en reproche el rubio, se le hacia complicado actuar de forma responsable cuando el es igual, pero tenia que aprender a serlo si queria salvar a todos los que queria._

Pero...- _iba a refutar pero se dio cuenta que el rubio se sonrojo y desvio la mirada extrañando a la castaña-_ que te pasa.

Bueno... veras- _dijo un poco nervioso quedando de espalda a Kakunza-_ por que no...bueno te colocas algo- _dijo este con una vos algo apenada._

Extrañando a la castaña por su comportamiento fijo su atencion a su pecho, como si fuera un robot fijo su atención a toda la habitación biendo que estaba en el hospital, dandose cuenta a lo que se referia el rubio, con el rostro sonrojado se acosto en la camilla y se tapo con la sabana hasta la cara por la vergüenza que habiapasado.

Na...Naruto-kun, que fue..l...lo que hiciste- _dijo Kasuki con inquietud y asombro por lo que habia hecho su nuevo "alumno"._

Bueno... no se como explicarlo pero...- _dijo mirando la marca en su mano derecha-_ desde que tengo esta marca siento que soy capaz de cualquier cosa- _dijo el rubio extrañando a los presentes-_ ya eh curado heridas y condiciones peores, una de ellas fue recurecuperar un ojo de un sensei mio cuando este fue arrancado de raiz por el enemigo- _dijo causando asombro por lo escuchado-_ y lo otro fue cuando el autonombrado rival eterno de mi sensei activo las ocho puertas internas, despues de eso cayo al suelo con todo el cuerpo quemado y empezo a hacerse ceniza desde los pies, llegue a tiempo y antes de que el chakra de la ultima puerta se agotara logre salvarle la vida- _si antes estaban asombrados ahora flipaban, ¿salvó a alguien despues de abrir las ocho puertas? ese era un poder del increible._

Sugooooi Naruto-kun, con una habilidad como esas puedes hacer lo que sea- _dijo Naruko con estrellitas en los ojos por una habilidad tan util como esa._

Aunque Sakuo no se veia muy feliz por esto, ya que el nuevo aparte superarlo en fuerza por la demostracion que hizo con Jirayi, tambien lo superaba en el ambito médico por esa tan peculiar habilidad.

Vamos Naruko-chan no es para tanto, ademas no se cuales son los limites de lo que puedo hacer con esto- _dijo este de forma humilde, sacando un suspiro se Sakuo por saber eso, y un sonrojo de Naruko y Kasuki por lo honesto que llegaba a ser el rubio._

Es cierto- _dijo la castaña en camilla sacando un pedazo de la ropa que habia arrancado de su adversario-_ logre arrancar esto del que me enfrente, creo que puede sercir de algo- _dijo Kakunza extendiendo la mano con dicha prenda solo para que Kasuki sea quien lo reciba._

Aun inconciente peleaste hasta el final, las Kunoichi de Suna son de respetar- _dijo esta alagango la voluntad de la castaña agradecida por lo dicho._

Bueno, que tal si descansamos un poco, no queremos encontrarnos con obtaculos en el camino y no tener la fuerza para poder salir de ese apuro- _dijo el rubio ganandose un si de parte de Sakuo y Kasuki aunque Naruko parecia renuente a la idea-_ descuida Naruko-chan, rescataremos a Gaia-chan sana y salva, no te aflijas por ello- _dijo Naruto colocabdo una mano en el hombro de la nombrada tranquizando su preocupación._

Despues es de Kasuki invocara a sus perros y que estos siguieran el rastro de los miembros responsables de Akatsuki, el equipo de Konoha decidio recuperar energia para cuando los perros de Kasuki encontraran alguna pista del paradero de los culpables. En el descanso Naruto paso el rato con Naruko relajando sus nervios por lo que le pudiera pasar a la pelirroja, pasaron unas cuantas horas y los perros de Kasuki ya habian llegado informando que encontraron el escondite. Sin nunguna duda se alistaron y se dirigeron a la entrada de la aldea para poder partir, iba a ir Tenma con ellos pero uno de los Jounin de Suna se lo impidio diciendo que se requeria la mayor cantidad de Shinobis en Suna si es que alguien tratara de atacarla, en eso el anciano que habia atacado a la peliplateada antes de nombre Chiho desidio ir en lugar de Tenma, asi sin ningun tipo de impedimento dieron por dada su partida.

Pakkun que era el nombre del perro del que los guiaba iba a la cabeza corriendo a gran velocidad guiando a los shinobis de Konoha y al anciano de Suna, ya tenian una distancia considerable desde que habían salido de la aldea, pero Kasuki se dio cuenta de que Naruto se veia igual de preocupado de Naruko y eso no le daba buena espina.

Chicos- _dijo Naruto llamando la atencion de los demas-_ tendremos que apurar el paso si queremos llegar a tiempo a este ritmo no sera ee mucha ayuda- _dijo este de forma muy alarmante._

Por que dices eso- _dijo Sakuo por la forma en que actuaba su nuevo "compañero"._

Lo que quiero decir es que ya tuvieron que haber comenzado con la extraccion del bijū de Gaya, a este paso llegaremos tarde- _dijo de forma que mostraba preocupación, y mucha._

Sin preguntar Naruto creo tres clones, el original cargo estilo nupcial a Naruko y una copia a Kasuki sacando un sonrojo a las nombradas ( _aunque con el rostro de la peliplateada no se notaba por la mascara)_ y los otros dos cargaron en sus espaldas a Sakuo y a Chiho, ya que Naruko y Kasuki podian ver el rostro del rubio que las cargaba vieron que los ojos cambiaron a los que uso en el enfrentamiento contra la sanin de los sapos y sin que supieran que paso la velocidad a la que iban antes fue insignificante a la que usaba el rubio en este momento.

 ** _Cueva: Lugar de extracción_**

Se puede ver varias siluetas de tipo holograficas eseptuando a dos, dando un total de 10 presentes en el lugar.

Cuanto falta para que termine la extracción del Ichibi- _dijo Deina ( Fem. Deidara) una chica rubia con cola de caballo, tenia una especie de parche que le servia de vinocular en el ojo derecho ( **creo que era el derecho** )._

No te impacientes, en unas 10 horas ya se habra terminado la extraccion- _dijo una cilueta de una mujer de la cual solo se podian ver sus anillados ojos de color morado y sus varios percing en su rostro._

Pain-sama- _dijo un ser que se notaba que tenia un lado mas claro que el otro por el olograma, tenia en la parte de los hombro una especie de boca simulando una planta carnivora-_ **detecto alrededor de 9 presencias viniendo a esta dirección,** 4 bienen en direccion de Konoha, pero las otras 5 bienen desde Suna, **y muy rapido** - _informo el ser conocido como Zetsu, varios todavia no se acostumbraban a que las dos partes hablaran de esa forma._

Sera un problema, Satsuki ( _Fem. Itachi)_ , Kisara ( _Fem. Kisame_ ) les facilitare dos subordinados para que se puedan proyectar y asi puedan ganar el tiempo que les haga falta- _dijo esta con una voz monotona a las dos mujeres._

Hai, Pain-sama- _dijo Satsuki una chica de finas facciones, de pelo negro y laceo atado a una cola de caballo en la parte baja de su espalda._

A la orden- _dijo Kisara una chica con un aspecto... salvaje, sus facciones faciales daban la similitud a la de un tiburon con sus dientes filosos, tenia su pelo apuntando hacia arriba y tenia una piel azulada._

 ** _Con Naruto y los demas._**

Naruto iba a paso veloz pasando por los bosques, hace bastante tiempo que habian salido del desierto, Naruko cargaba a Pakkun quien era el que daba las indicaciones de donde se encontraba la guarida donde tenian secuestrada a la Kasekage, los muchachos se cuestionaban quien era realmente Naruto por el hecho de que no tenia mucho de haber aparecido, aparentaba ser de la misma edad de los demas como min. un año mas, pero mostraba un despliegue de habilidades muy alto. No pidieron seguir con sus pensamientos ya que Naruto se detubo de golpe extrañando a los demas solo para ver quien era la persona que estaba frente a ellos, tanto Naruko como Kasuki la recordaban cuando la primera habia salido en busca del quinto Hokage...era Satsuki Uchiha.

Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez Naruko, Kasuki- _dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos indicando el sharingan activado._

Maldición, con ella interrumpiendo el paso tomara tiempo- _dijo Kasuki de forma nerviosa recordando la pelea que tubo con ella en el pasado._

Veo una cara parecida y a la vez nueva- _dijo esta viendo a Naruto._

Lo siento pero tengo prisa en este momento- _dijo el rubio que sin pensarlo dos veces activo el Modo Ashura con las nueve Gudoudama en su espalda, sorprendiendo drasticamente a los presentes._

Sin ningun tipo de duda Naruto desaparecio en un destello amarillo aprecio frente a la Uchiha que nisiquiera lo vio venir, tenia una bola de energia de color negro en la mano y de forma rapida ataco a su adversario.

Esto se termina aqui ** _ちびビジュダマ ( Chibi Bijūdama)-_** _dijo el rubio impactando la tecnica en el estomago del enmigo provocando que este saliera volando en direccion contraia a los shinobis aliados del rubio, solo para que unos metros mas el ataque explotara creando una gran explosion arrasando con todo a su paso._

Los demas estaban como piedra, en especial Chiho y Kasuki ya que sabian que o que criaturas podian hacer una tecnica como esa, apesar de que tenia un tamaño mucho menor a lo que ellos habian visto la destruccion vista era increible. Sakuo sudo una gota en su cien, el poder que llevaba ese ataque era inmenso, mientras que Naruko tenia otra vez estrellas en los ojos queriendo saber que tecnica era.

Bien, continuemos- _dicho eso desactivo su manmanto de chakra pero no el modo senin, retomando su camino hacia Gaia._

 **De regreso a la cueva.**

Todos se quedaron extrañados por lo ocurrido, habian mandado a Kisara junto a Satsuki para detener a los intrusos y la Uchiha es la primera en volver en un tiempo demasiado corto para rareza de muchos.

Que paso Satsuki, ¿ya terminaste con tus objetivos?- _dijo y pregunto Pain a su subordinada pero esta no respondio, solo jadeaba pesadamente._

Jajaja qué pasó alla afuera, ¿encontraste algo divertido para que la que masacro a su clan no pueda contestar?- _dijo y pregunto una chica que mostraba parte de su pecho pero este era cubierto por lo que parecian vendas, la que hablo fue Hitomi ( Fem. Hidan), una de las integrantes del dúo inmortal, junto con Kankura(Fem. Kakuzu)._

¡No es eso!- _dijo en casi un grito para extrañes de todos, Kisara ya habia vuelto y se preguntaba quevera lo que pasaba-_ el equipo el cual intercepte era el equipo de Kasuki Hatake- _dijo esta haciendo que cierta mujer de mascara anaranjada en espiral que dejaba ver su ojo derecho chasqee por lo escuchado-_ con ella vienen los aprendices de Ryu Senju, y Jirayi la sanin de los sapos, pero... hay un tercer integrante que no conosco, y temo que es muy fuerte demaciado para mi- _termino de decir_ _la Uchiha dejando impresionados a los presentes._

Pain era la que mas tenia qje pensar Satsuki era por lo menos la tercera mas fuerte del grupo, y que fuera derrotada de forma casi instantania era inaudito.

Esperemos que la barrera cumpla con su objetivo de retrasarlos el tiempo que temitermi e la extracción- _dijo Pain a los demas mientras veian la extracción._

Pasaron un par de horas y Naruto y compañia estaban frente al que seria la guarida donde tenian a Gaya. Sakuo intento destruir la roca con un potente puño pero no le habia hecho ningún rasguño, en eso Chiho mensiono de que estaba protegido por un sello de barrera, Naruto recordo lo que paso antes y de forma rapida creo 4 clones de sombra dandole indicaciones a estos de ir a lugares fuera del campo de vision de los demas.

Naruto-kun, para donde mandaste tus clones- _dijo Kasuki intrigada con lo que hacia el rubio._

Bueno...esta barrera se mantendrá arriba sin importar lo que hagamos, la base para esta técnica es colocar 4 sellos en un papel y dejarlos en puntos específicos para que la barrera se mantenga todo el tiempo que se requiera, mande mis 4 clones ya que cuando estaba en Modo Sennin persibi una fluctuacion en el chakra por esos lados, para eso aon los clones _\- dijo el rubio mintiendo en algunas partes para que almenos se creyeran el cuento._

Vaya, una habilidad sensorial impresionante sin duda- _alago la peliplateada al rubio avergonzando a este por el alago._

En eso llega el otro equipo de Konoha que, al igual que el equipo 7, fue interceptado por la proyección de uno de los de Akatsuki. La Jounin al mando era una pelingra ee larga cabellera que le llegaba a la espalda de color negro, llevaba un sanplex de color verde y este dejaba ver su bien desarrollado cuerpo( _**N.A: no me gusta complicarme asi que solo dire que la apariencia del equipo de Gai es la misma solo que en mujeres, sin mas que decir continuemos con la historia**_ ) el nombre de ella era Gaiya Maito, los que la seguian eran Rock Lena, llevaba un conjunto igual a su sensei, Nei Hyuga, una castaña de gran belleza y ojos aperlados y Tenko, un pelicastaño adicto a las armas, habian llegado recien a la ubicación indicada despues de un enfrentamiento repentino.

Yo, Kasuki tiempo sin verte- _saludo esta a la ninja copia de forma animada._

Yo, Gaiya me alegra que hallas llegado, Naruto envio unos clones de sombra para desabilitar la barrera que bloquea la entrada- _dijo Kasuki llamando la atencion de todo el equipo de recien llegados desviando la mirada a lo que seria un calco la rubia que estaba al lado del nombrado._

Un gusto, soy Uzumaki Naruto-dattebayo- _dijo con su tic verval causando que los muchachos dieran un brinco para atras al ver a otra persona con ese tic verbal tan carateristico de la rubia hiperactiva._

Hola soy Rock Lena por favor se mi novio y te prometo que te protejere- _dijo de forma rapida la alumna con samplex verde haciendo que a varios le saliera una goya en la cabeza por eso y ganandose una fulminación con la mitada por parte de Naruko._

Eh, bueno... lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer antes de conseguir novia- _dijo el rubio desanimando a Lena por eso-_ pero descuida, seguro encontraras a alguien que quiera estar contigo, eres linda despues de todo- _dijo este sonrojando a la estudiante de Gaiya._

En eso Naruto se fija en quien vendria a ser Neji, tubo que ahogar el sentimiento de pena que le llego por el hecho que todavia tiene fresco el recuerdo de cuando el se sacrifico protegiendolo a el y a Hinata en la guerra y callo muerto en sus brazos, alejando ese pensamiento para consentrarse en lo que pasaba actualmente.

Mas importante- _dijo para despues ver la barrera-_ ya desactive la proteccion que tenia, Sakuo quieres hacer los honores- _dijo este haciendo de Sakuo se ajuste los guantes y diera un salto dando un potente puño destruyendo la roca._

 ** _Dentro de la cueva_**

Todos estaban mas que nada sorprendidos, su barrera duro menos de lo que estimaban, todavia faltaba mucho para terminar la extracción, y solo eran dos los que se enfrentarian a los enemigos.

Que...Qu...Que demonios es eso- _dijo Nei viendo la enorme estatua que había dentro del lugar, de lo que seria las manos de la misma estatua se veian varias proyecciones, dos de ellas eran reales._

Gedo Mazo- _fue lo unico que dijo el rubio extrañando alos muchachos y sorprendiendo a los integrantes de Akatsuki de que alguien que no fuera ellos supiera de la estatua-_ primero hay que detener la extracción... _Chibi: Rasen-shuriken-_ _dijo el rubio enviando tres pequeños Rasen-shuriken a la boca de la estatua ocasionando que esta dejara de extraer el chakra de Gaia haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, sorprendiendo a los aliados del rubio por su rapida acción._

Los de Akatsuki estaban confundidos, ¿quien era ese rubio?, ¿como sabia de la estatua que invocaba Pain?, esas y otras preguntas eran las que se formulaban en las cabezas de los integrantes d ela organización criminal, sin que se dieran cuenta Naruto aparecio en frente de ellos donde estaba la Jinchuriki del Ichibi solo para que se alejara y estuviera junto a los aliados dejando a Gaia en manos de Naruko.

Llevala lejos de aqui, esta débil pero sigue con vida los alcanzare dentro de poco mirntras les gano tiempo- _dijo el rubio dandole a Gaia a la rubia con coleta mientras esta la miraba con algo de preocupacion-_ descuida no me pasara nada, el equipo de Gaiya-sensei me dara una mano- _depues de decir eso se dio media vuelta para estar frente del grupo_ , _mientras Naruko aun preocupada se fue junto con el resto del equipo y con Chiho._

Que no escapen, acaben con ellos y recuperen a la Jinchuriki para terminar la extracción- _dijo Pain para despues todas las siluetas desaparecieran y solo quedara Deina y Saori (Fem. Sasori) para poder detenerlos._

Vaya miren que tenemos aqui- _dijo Deina dando el primer paso al frente-_ si no fueras el enemigo te secuestraria para pasarlo bien contigo el mayor tiempo posible- _dijo descaradamente la rubia haciendo que Naruto riera de forma nerviosa por como actuaba en una situacion que debiera de estar por lo menos seria._

Lo siento tendre que declinar esa oferta- _dijo el rubio riendo con una gota en la cabeza._

Bueno que se le puede hacer- _dijo esta para después lanzar de forma sorpresiba varios ¿pajaros? que iban en dirección hacia el grupo de Konoha._

La explosion fue inmensa, Deina penso que se pudo haber pasado un poquito, por lo menos queria disfrutar del rubio que tenia como enemigo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos... cuando el humo se disipaba tanto Saori como Deina pudieron apreciar como se habia formado lo que era una cabeza de zorro que protegia a los KonohaNin.

Uuuhhf eso estuvo cerca- _dijo el rubio que había entrado en su modo Ashura sorprendiendo a todos por la cantidad de chakra que se podia apreciar sin siquiera tener un doujutsu._

 **Oe Naruto,se puede saber el por que me manifiestas con el fin de que unas moscas me exploten en la cara?-** _hablo la cabeza de zorro dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos por el hecho de que hablaba._

Perdon Kurama, fue lo primero que se me ocurrio para cubrir a los muchachos- _dijo este dejando a los demas con intriga por la forma en que se hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida._

Pe...pero como, solo teniamos información de que la jinchuriki del kyubi era una chica no un chico- _dijo Saori algo alterada por lo que acababa de ver._

Y no se equivocan, pero yo tambien soy un Jinchuriki, y con mucho orgullo, soy el contenedor del rey de los bijūs, el todo poderoso Kyubi no Yoko- _dijo el rubio dejando con muchas dudas a los de Konoha por lo que acababan de escuchar._

No importa, te capturaremos y despues iremos por las otras que escaparon, tres jichurikis por el precio de uno, eso se llama tener suerte- _dijo Deina que empezaba a reir como niña cuando le dan permiso para algo._

No si yo lo impido- _dijo el rubio para despues de forma casi instantánea creo un Rasen-Shuriken de Yōton y lo lanzo de forma sorpresiba a sus contrincantes causando un gran domo de lava creando fuertes vientos calientes en el lugar_

Los de Konoha estaban sorprendidos por ese ataque, no pensaban que su nuevo aliado tendria tanto poder, la cabeza de zorro que los cubria se desvaneció y pudieron apreciar mejor la apariencia del rubio, detonaba una sensación de superioridad con mucha facilidad, pero aún teniendo todo ese poder no era arrogante como la mayoria, mas bien seguia siendo humilde y amable, Lena tenia corazones en los ojos por ver que sus llamas de la juventud ardían intensamente, mismos pensanientos que tenia Gaiya, Ten solo estaba imprecionado por la demostracion hecha, Nei tenia un sonrojo en su rostro ya que, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, cuando lo vio afuera de la cueva le parecio atractivo, aunque se pudo controlar para no sonrojarse, pero con esa transformación y todavia conservar su caracter humilde le saco un sonrojo notorio pero que nadie noto para alivio de ella ya que se recompuso.

Todavia no hay que cantar victoria- _dijo el rubio llamando la atención de los presentes._

En medio del humo se pudieron ver dos siluetas una se reconocio por el hecho que salto fuera del humo viendo a Deina con su parte de su ropa destruida y con algunas heridas en su cuerpo mostrando un rostro con una gran sonrisa.

Eso fue espectacular, simplemente una gran explosion- _dijo esta con total felicidad olvidando el hecho que casi muere con ese ataque causando que vairios les cayera un goteron en la cabeza por su actitud._

Miserable- _se escucho una voz provenir de la cortina de humo, viendo como la segunda silueta era mas visible por el hecho de que se desvanecia, mostrando a una peliroja cuyo cabello llegaba hasta los hombros, con ojos cafe mirando a los ninjas de Konoha con rabia-_ era una de mis marionetas favoritas y la destruiste- _volvio a decir de forma peligrosa inquietando a los demas pero no a Naruto._

Si quieres lamentarte hazlo para después, por que las derrotare en este lugar- _dijo el rubio de forma determinada a sus adversarios._

Bien creo que tendre que colocarme seria- _dijo la rubia con parche para llevar sus manos a sus estuches de arcilla y empezar a moldear._

Gaiya-sensei- _dijo el rubio llamando la atencion de la nombrada-_ yo me encargo del de la marioneta ustedes encargense de la rubia de las explociones- _dijo el rubio en lo que los demas aceptaron sin chistar, pero antes de que se separaran_.

Ni crean que los dejare impune por lo que han hecho- _dijo la marionetista para que en una explosion de humo saliera lo que ellos creian seria otra marioneta pero no sabían que clase de marioneta-_ admiren lo que mi mayor logro y mi marioneta favorita- _dijo para después el humo se disipara vieran algo que los asusto-_ les presento a la Yondaime Kasekage- _dijo mostrando a una mujer de cabello que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombro de color marron, de podia ver que usaba un peto de malla metalica y llevaba un conjunto de color negro como los anbu._

Bien... eso no me lo esperaba- _dijo el rubio con calma sorprendiendo a los demas por lo tranquilo que estaba-_ aahh ( _suspirando)_ que problematico es esto- _dijo sacandole una gota a los presentes ya que esas palabras les eran muuuy familiares-_ cambio de planes yo me encargo de ellos- _termino de hablar dejando a todos sin habla._

Pero que disparates dices, por muy fuerte que seas no podras contra ellas dos al mismo tiempo- _dijo Ten al ver la arrogancia que estaba viendo pensando que esta alardeando por el poder que tenia._

Ten-kun tiene razón, por mmuy fuerte que seas no puedes ir de forma tan temeraria- _dijo la experta en Taijutsu reprochando al rubio._

Descuiden- _dijo para despues girar parte de su cuerpo mirando a los muchachos-_ no me pasara nada- _dijo dando una leve sonrisa zorruna._

No se si eres o muy valiente o muy tonto- _dijo Saori que ya estaba junto a Deina pensando en una forma de vencer al rubio_.

Pues las dos cosas- _dijo restandole importancia al asunto-_ por otro lado... quisiera saber si sabes algo relacionado con _serpientes-dijo este dejando a los demas extrañados por esas palabras._

Te refieres Orochi la Sanin de las serpientes?- _Pregunto Deina por lo que dijo_ \- para que quieres saber algo de esa rastrera- _dijo algo irritada por el hecjo de que nunca le agrado._

Que mas da, de todas van amorir a qui- _dijo Saori colocando su marioneta al lado de ambas integrantes de Akatsuki-_ dentro de 4 semanas iba a juntarme ella en el puente del cielo y la tierra, una infiltrada en sus filas, Kabuki Yakushiki tenia informacion relevante para nosotras ya que nos debe una buena poe salir de la organizacion- _termino ee relatar lk que iba hacer posicionando la marioneta de la Kasekage que empezaba a juntar arena provocando que los de Konoha se pusieran en guardia._

Bien... era lo que queria saber- _Dijo el rubio_

En una parte alejada dentro del bosque se podia ver a un Naruto que estaba sentado en una meditacion, solo para despues este explotara revelando que era un Kage Bunshin, el chakra juntafo por el clon fue inmediatamente al Naruto original, Nei activo su Byakugan por saber que era lo que iba a hacer, al hacerlo vio como el chakra que habia alrededor de ellos iba en dirección al rubio dejando sorprendida a la Hyuga por ver tan alto manejo del chakra, desactivo su doujutsu ya que como el chakra de Naruto era demasiado intenso la dejaria ciega si lo miraba muchi, vieron como se empezo a formar dos esferas con espirales, una azul y otra de color rojo oscuro, dos manos de chakra salieron de cada costado posicionandose sobre las esferas dandole mas poder y condensandolas.

Chicos esten listos para el impacto- _dijo este que sorprendiendo al equipo de Gaiya creo cuatro clones haciendo que estos los cargaran y salieran de la cueva-_ bien con esto se acaba- _para después lanzar la esferas que tenia en las manos para despues salir de la cueva._

Saoiri hizo que su marioneta creara un muro de arena dorada penzando que eso seria suficiente para frenar el ataque, cuando las esferas apenas hicieron contacto...

 ** _Kaboooooooooom_**

Lejos del lugar, el equipo de Gaiya veian la explosion de gran tamaño, se preguntaban que fue lo que paso en lo que los Kage Bunshin del rubio los habia sacado del lugar, en eso ven un destello amarillo y despues Naruto aparecio frente a sus amigos desaciendo el modo Ashura y los clones de sombra.

Bueno... creo que con eso se soluciona el problema- _dijo de forma despreocupada._

Na...Na...Naru..to...kun que fue lo que hiciste- _dijo Lena sin salir de su asombro al rubio._

Mmm? bueno, sinceramente no me gusta pelear con mujeres, pero considerando lo que habian hecho decidi tomar la desicion de enfrentarlas y eliminarlas sino... pueden hacer algo peor- _dijo un poco apenado solo para decir lo ultimo con un deje de tristeza-_ bueno... no pensemos en eso ahora el punto es que logramos terminar la misión, ahora solo ahi que buscar a Naruko-chan y los demas- _dijo para despues emprender la marcha dejando al equipo de Gaiya todavia estaticos-_ oigan si no se apuran los dejare atras- _grito el rubio que ya estaba algo lejos a los muchachos haciendo que estos reaccionaran y siguieran al rubio_.

Naruko y compañia se habian alejado bastante de la zona de extracción de bijū, Chiho le hizo una revicion rapida viendo que estaba viva, pero por el hecho de que le estuvieran extrallendo al Ichibi esta en estado critico, eso preocupo a la rubia pero su atencion y la de todos paso a una explosion que se vio a lo lejos, lugar, la cueva donde estaba Gaia, eso asusto a Naruko por el hecho de su preocupacion por el rubio. Pasaron varios minutos desde la explosión preocupando a los muchachos pensando que serian emboscados por miembros de Akatsuki, escucharon moverse algunas ramas haciendo que estuvieran a la defensiva solo para relajarse al ver que eran Naruto y los demas.

Hasta que los encontramos, fue un poco fastidioso dar con ustedes- _dijo Naruto siendo el primero en hablar ocultando un error que habia cometido._

Por que tardaron tanto, ni que se ubieran perdido- _dijo Sakuo haciendo que el rubio Uzumaki se empiese a rascar la mejilla con su dedo extrañando a los demas-_ fue eso ¿verdad?

Jejejeje ¿me creerias si te digo que no?- _rio nerviosamente y pregunto de la misma manera_.

Baka- _dijo Naruko que se habia acercado al rubio golpeando levemente su torso con sus manos-_ me tenias preocupada, por la explosión que paso pense que te habia pasado algo- _dijo levantando su rostro ya que Naruto era levemente mas alto que ella._

Perdón por preocuparte, pero te dije que no me pasaria nada ¿verdad? _dijo y pregunto el rubio tranquilizando a la rubia mientras acariciaba su cabeza-_ por otro lado, como esta Gaia- _dijo este tomando una mirada mas seria._

Esta bien, segun Chiho-ojisan dijo que estaba fuera de peligro pero por la extraccion se encuentra delicada- _dijo la rubia con preocupacion mirando en direccion a Gaia tendida en el suelo._

Naruto vio en la misma dirección pensando una forma de poder ayudarla, penso que utilizando el poder de Rikudo seria una opcion pero no sabia si funcionaria.

( **Olle** **, Naruto)-** _hablo Kurama desde su mente._

(Que ocurre Kurama)- _respondio el rubio de la misma manera._

( **Recuerda que recibiste parte del chakra de todos los Bijūs, puedes reponer la parte perdida con lo que tienes de Shukaku sin ningun problema, aunque ke des su chakra segiras teniendo lo que te dieron mis hermanos** ) _-dijo el zorro alegrando al rubio por la noticia-(_ **otra cosa que creo que no te diste cuenta es que al poseer el chakra de mis hermanos obtuviste la capacidad de moldear todos sus elementos y tecnicas especiales).**

(Que? enserio?) _-pregunto el rubio con sorpresa por esa informacion._

( **Si, pero tienes que esperar a que tu cuerpo lo adapte para que puedas usarlos, despues de un tiempo estaran didponibles, calculo que dentro de 16 días podras usarlos sin gastar tanto chakra)** _\- termino de hablar el bijū sorprendiendo al rubio._

( Bien, pero lo primero es llevar a Gaia-chan a la aldea después le traspasare el chakra de Shukaku) _-le dijo a su bijū para dirigir su atencion a sus amigos-_ Muchachos por ahora llevaremos a Gaia-chan a Suna, tengo una idea para poder restaurar el chakra que perdio- _dijo eso para sorpresa de todos._

Sin mas Naruto cargo a Gaia estilo nupcial, para enojo de Naruko y Nei, entrando ensu modo Ashura sorprendiendo al equipo 7 y a Chiho por el poder que desprendia y para asombro todos comenzo a flotar y fue rumbo a Sunagakure, nadie salia de su asombro por lo que habian visto era simplemente...increible a falta de una mejor palabra. Con un grito del rubio saco de transe a todos y estos tambien tomaron rumbo a Suna.

Por suerte para ellos el viaje fue tranquilo y sin ningun tipo de problema, aunque no podian dejar de mirar al rubio como flotaba, esa escena los intrigaba mucho, ¿ como era que podía volar? ¿Era algun Kekkei Genkai? ¿ Cuánto poder tenia realmente?, esa y muchas preguntas eran las que se formulaban en la cabeza de todos. En la entrada de Sunagakure los Shinobis montaban su guardia rutinaria, iba a hacerse de noche, el cielo ya estaba fon un color carmesi indicando la tarde, Tenma fue a la entrada esperando ver si los muchachos traian a su hermana sasana y salva, se quedo por unos cuantos minutos en la entrada esperando con mucho nerviosismo, en eso uno de los guardias ve a lo lejos unas siluetas solo para ver que eran los ninjas de Konoha que habian regresado, pero se extrañaron al no ver a su Kasekage con ellos, en eso el segundo guardia apunta con su mano temblante, extrañando a sus colegas, al cielo, dirigeron su vista a la dirección apuntada solo para quedar de la misma forma, el nuevo integrante del equipo siete, el rubio que salvo a Kakunza del veneno de la cual fue victima, estaba flotando en el cielo cargando a Gaia.

En eso los Shinobis de Konoha con Chiho llegan a la entrada y Naruto aterrisa frente a todos desactivando su manto de Chakra.

Yo, regresamos con Gaia-chan como prometimos- _dijo el rubio de forma animada ignorando la cara de icredubilidad de los ninjas de la arena-_ mmm? que les pasa, por que me miran asi- _dijo el rubio mirando la cara que tenian._

Lle...Lle...Llegaste volando?- _fue la pregunta que hizo Tenma tartamudeando al no creer lo que vio._

Aaa eso, otro dia les cuento- _dijo el rubio quitandole importancia al asunto, para después dejar a Gaia en el suelo._

Despues de eso Naruto coloco una de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Gaia, un poco cerca de su cuerpo, para despues cerrar los ojos como si se estuviera concentrando, los shinobis tanto de Konoha como los cuatro presentes de Suna se acercaron para ver que era lo que hacía, para sorpresa de todos un chakra rojizo emergio de la palma de la mano del rubio y envolvio el cuerpo de de Gaia por completo, pasaron el nos cuantos minutos y Naruto alejo su mano del cuerpo de la peliroja, el cuerpo de esta todavia estubo rodeado por esa capa de chakra rojizo por unis 5 min. mas para después desvanecerse como que ubiera sido absorvido por su cuerpo. Para alivio de todos y mas para los de Suna y para la rubia con coleta, vieron como los ojos de Gaia se empezaron a mover y a abrir lentamente. Lo primero que vio de forma borrosa fue una figura con una mancha amarilla en la parte superior, suponiendo que era el cabello.

Na...Naruko?- _pregunto algo confusa ya que todavia no veia al 100%._

Jejeje, bueno no soy ella, pero esta aqui con nosotros- _rio y aclaro el rubio_.

La vista de la chica se fue aclarando y pudo ver mejor al chico que tenia frente a ella, tecnicamente una versión masculina de Naruko.

Quien eres?- _pregunto la chica curiosa._

Me presento, Uzumaki Naruto-Dattebayo- _dijo este de forma animada._

Despues de presentarse este la ayudo a levantatse, ya que todavia su cuerpo todavia estaba resentido por la extraccion de bijū, despues de eso se escuchas gritos de alegria y vitoreos, viltean a ver y eran los shinobis y aldeanos de Suna, los cuales estaban alegres de su querida Kasekage estuviera bien y de vuelta con ellos. Gaia vuelve a ver en dirección al rubio con un leve sonrojo en su rostro por lo cerca que estaba con el, tratando de caminar en direccion a sus ninjas pierde el equilibrio y es sujetada por ambos rubios, los cuales la llevan junto con Tenma y Kakunza que habia llegado recien feliz de ver a su hermana sana y salva.

Sostengan a Gaia-chan, todabia no se recupera del daño que recibió- _dijo Naruko, para que los que recibieran a Gaia fueran sus hermanos._

Gracias por rescatar a me querida hermana- _dijo un Tenma feliz casi llorando al igual que Kakunza._

Descuiden no fue nada, la recataria miles de veces si fuera necesario para que no le pasara nada- _dijo el rubio haciendo reir a algunos por su entuciasmo, pero solo Naruko se dio cuenta de que Gaia se habia sonrojado por lo dicho por el Uzumaki masculino._

( Vaya asi que Gaia-chan siente algo por Naruto-kun, pero no crea que le dejare el pase libre)- _penso la rubia al ver el rostro de su amiga._

Bueno, nuestro trabajo esta terminado, tenemos que volver a Konoha, Kasekage-sama tiene que descansar- _dijo Kasuki llamando la atencion de los muchachos._

Bien tenemos que irnos- _dijo Gaiya haciendo sus ya llamativos movimientos empezando a correr por el desierto seguida por Lena sacando una gota a todos los presentes._

Todos empezaron a moverse para retirarse, pero antes de que Naruto se fuera alguien le nombro.

Naruto, ¿verdad?- _dijo esta algo nerviosa._

Que ocurre Gaia-chan- _dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa dejando mas nerviosa a la peliroja._

Me...Me preguntaba...si...si te...vol...volveria... a ver- _dijo esta tartamudeando, cosa que sorprendio a todos los shinobis que la conocian ya que ella nunca lo hace._

Descuida vendre a visitarte cuando pueda, es una promesa y Uzumaki Naruto nunca rompe una promesa- _dijo esta para que al final diera su sonrisa patentada haciendo que el corazon de la chica palpitara mas rapido._

En eso Gaia se acerco a Naruto, este penso que le daria la mano como en su mundo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta lo abrazó de repente, dicha acción provoco que varias personas empezaran a formular frases de todo tipo " _Mira hacen buena pareja" " La Kasekage ya consiguio novio, y uno muy apuesto, que envidia" " No me lo creo ese chico conquisto a la Kasekage, es un dios"_ esos y otras cosas eran las que murmuraban tanto civiles como ninjas de la población, frases que saco un sonrojo en ambos shinobis que se habian abrasado y molestia para Naruko y Nei por lo que decian. Despues de haberse despedido los de Konoha fueron rumbo a su hogar, mientras la Kasekage se iba a su casa para poder descansar por lo agetreado que estuvo el día, sin embargo las cosas se pondrian interesantes en unos cuantos minutos.

El rumor que se formo de que la Kasekage tenia novio se esparsio como arena en el viento ( _ironico siendo que estan en medio del desierto)_ y no tardo en que los del consejo de Suna tambien lo escucharan y comenzaran a mover sus piesas para una alianza mas profunda.

Gaia estaba en su oficina junto con sus hermanos, ya que antes de poder descansar queria ver que era lo que tenia en los documentos que requieran atencion importante, no obstante cuando se disponia a ver los documentos un anbu se presento en su despacho diciendo que el consejo requeria su presencia. Eso extraño a la pelirroja y compañia pero decidio ir ya que almenos queria terminar con un asunto por el día.

Al llegar a la sala del consejo, prosedio a sentarse en su lugar como Kasekage.

Bien, diganme para que han solicitado esta junta- _dijo esta queriendo sabar la razón de su presencia._

Llamamos al consejo por la razón que hemos decidido un matrimonio politico para fortalecer los lazos con Konoha- _dijo uno de los consejeros a la Kasekage._

Me parece una buena idea, ¿y ya decidieron quien sera?- _pregunto la mujer peliroja._

Hemos escuchado que usted tiene como novio a un chico de Konoha, y tambien segun uno de nuestros nijas que estaban de guardia en la puerta vio que el muchacho utilizo el chakra que es característico de los jinchuriki por lo que hemos desidido que usted contragera matrimonio con el joven- _concluyo el segundo de los consejeros ante el tema principal de la reunión._

Qu...Que...Que yo que?- _dijo en tartamudeo Gaia ante lo que acababan de hacer el consejo de Suna-_ Pe...pero no somos... novios...ni...ni nada de eso... solo...solo que me salvo...y bueno...- _Trataba de decir algo razonable aunque sus nervios no le ayudaban para nada, y el hecho de que por un fugaz momento se haya imaginado estar en un altar con traje de novia de color blanco y que en el lugar lo espere el rubio, ese pensamiento tampoco ayudaba mucho._

Ya hemos enviado la solicitud a Konoha, esperemos que acepten la peticion, coneso concluye la reunion- _dijo uno de los consejeros para después todos salieran de la sala, la unica que quedo fue Gaia que todavia no salia de la sorpresa._

Ahh( _suspirando)_ como le explicare esto- _dijo la chica pensando que el no aceptaria._

 ** _Bosque de Hi no kuni 10km de Konoha._**

El grupo de Konoha iba a paso lento, todos iban juntos ya que habian convencido a Gaiya de ir todos juntos sin tanto entuciasmo como lo tenia ella. Ya se estaba oscuerciendo, indicacion de que tenian que acampar para pasar la noche, mientras los demas estaban ordenando las carapas, Naruko, Sakuo y Naruto fueron por leña parae

el fuego mientras conversaban un poco.

Ne, Ne Naruto-kun quieres venir a comer ramen despues de la misión- _ofrecio la rubia a su novio secreto sacando una sonrisa a este._

Esa invitacion nobla rechazaría ni aunque el mundo estiviera de cabeza-ttebayo- _dijo el rubio de forma animada haciendo reir a Naruko, aunque alguien no estaba del todo feliz._

Etto...Naruko pense que me invitarias a mi a comer cuando llegaramos a Konoha- _dijo Sakuo a la rubia, mientras ya habian llegado al campamento dejando los palos serca donde se armaria la fogata._

Para que te invitaria si ya se cual seria la respuesta- _dijo esta de forma algo enojada por lo que dijo-_ siempre que te invitaba a comer siempre me salias con una excusa o que no podias por que estabas ocupado. Ademas desde ase un tiempo comprendi que lo que sentia por ti antes no tendria futuro, seremos compañeros de equipo, pero solo eso- _dijo Naruko con un tono claro de estar enojada, la discucion hizo que todos voltearan a ver que era lo que pasaba._

Yo... lo siento Na...- _no pudo seguir hablando ya que Naruko se alejó del grupo adentrandose al bosque, Sakuo se enojo y miro al rubio con rabia-_ todo esto es tu culpa, desde que llegaste que la actitud de Naruko cambio hacia mi, ¡tu hiciste que mi amiga me odiara!- _dijo el peli rosa desquitandose con el rubio por lo que habia pasado._

Y de que me culpas, que yo sepa tu eras el que la ignoraba y golpeaba sin razon alguna, si alguien tiene la culpa de algo, ese deberia ser tu- _dijo este para darse vuelta y ir hacia el bosque-_ Kasuki-sensei voy a buscar a Naruko-chan- _dijo este para entrar al bosque saltando por los arboles._

De forma disimulada, Nei tambien fue al bosque ya que ella se preocupaba por su amiga, que gracias a ella la forma en que veia el mundo habia cambiado. Sakuo se quedo en el lugar, algo consternado por lo que ledijo el rubio, lo que en verdad era cierto y el lo sabia.

Naruko se adentro en lo profundo de la arboleda con el simple hecho de alejarse del lugar, despues de varios minutos saltando en los arboles llego a un claro en el cual habia un lago, avanzando hacia el se puso en cucliya mirabdo su propio reflejo, solo para después derramar lagrimas en su rostro.

Por que... por que tieene que pasarme esto- _eran los lamentos de la rubia Jinchuriki-_ siempre me la pasaba menospresiando en el pasado cuando estabamos los tres, y ahora cuando estoy con Naruto-kun... que tan miserable tengo que ser para que sea el feliz- _terminos de decir en llanto ocultando su rostro en sus piernas._

Estubo haci un par de minutos, realmente no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo ahi, pero no le importaba, aunque a cierto rubio si.

No se dije que no me gusta ver a las chicas llorar- _hablo una voz masculina sacando de trance a la Uzumaki, levantando su rostro a su derecha estaba Naruto algo inclinado hacia ella-_ en especial si es una chica linda como tu- _dijo este dandole una calida sonrisa a Naruko, acto que ella de forma repentina se reguardo en el pecho del rubio soltando varios sollozos mientras lo abrazaba_

Por favor...sniff... no me dejes...dejame estar asi un rato mas- _dijo esta de forma algo desesperada mientras el rubio la resguardaba en sus brazos para despues acariciarle la cabeza con la mano derecha para que se relajara._

Estubieron en la misma posicion durante al menos 20 min. de los cuales Naruko ya estaba mas tranquila y relajada.

Creo que es de mala educación espiar a las personas, no lo crees- _dijo Naruto al aire extrañando a la rubia en sus brazos, se escucho el sonido de unas pisadas provenir del bosque, preocupando a Naruko de que sea un enemigo solo para sorprenderse de que acierta castaña de ojos perlados saliera del lugar-_ Nei-chan.

Como supiste... que estaba ...en los alrededores- _dijo esta nerviosa por el hecho de que la allan encontrado, pensando que se habia ocultado bien._

Cuando sali del campamento active mi modo Sennin para encontrar a Naruko y senti tu presencia que me estaba siguiendo- _aclaro el rubio dejando a la castaña mas nerviosa-_ bueno supongo que bienes a consolar a Naruko-chan.

Bueno... si..., pero veo que esta en buenas manos- _dijo esta tratando de no verlo a los ojos y ocultar los celos que tenia en el momento, cosa que no funciono ya que Naruko se fijo en la reacción de ella._

Vaya~, Nei-chan- _dijo Naruko de forma cantona extrñando al rubio por su comportamiento y sacandole un escalofrio a la castaña-_ segura que bienes a eso? o sera que... estas celosa por mi cercania...- _dijo esta abrazandi el mas al rubio avergonzandolo por el momento y tambien a la castaña._

Qu...Qu...Que, no estoy celosa de que abrases a Naruto-kun- _dijo esta con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, para darse cuenta de algo._

Eh? en ningun momento mencione a Naruto-kun en la conversacion- _dijo la rubia sacando un sonrojo mas grande en la Hyuga-_ aunque es una lastima por que el es mio- _hablo apegando su rostro con el de Naruto sonrojandolo mas y enojando a Nei._

No te le apegues tanto- _protesto metiendose entre ambos_ _rubios separandolos_ \- no te avergüenza actuar asi- _trato de replicarle a Naruko aunque esta seguia con su sonrisa de traviesa._

Y por que tan celosa, ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de el o si?- _dijo y pregunyo la rubia a la Hyuga haciendo que hasta el pelo de esta se pusiera rojo por la vergüenza._

Yo...esto...bueno...verd... solo- _era ek balbuceo de Nei al no saber que responder, lo unico que queria era que la tierra se abriese y se la tragara._

Nei-chan, eso es cierto?- _pregunto el rubio el sorprendido por lo que escucho._

Yo... pues...¡Si lo admito me gustas, desde que te vi me enamore a primera vista!- _fue el grito de Nei admitiendo lo que queria ocultar-_ estas feliz ahora cabeza hueca- _dijo por ultimo a la rubia haciendo que esta se colocara a reir._

Jajajajajaja no pense que lo admitirias jajajajaja _-era la escandalosa risa de esta enojando mas a Nei-_ bueno ya me siento mejor, gracias por venir Nei-chan- _dijo para despues abrazar a la Hyuga descolocandola por lo ocurrido-_ y descuida Jirayi-sama me conto de cierta Ley de la NidaimeHokage y en lo personal, mientras sean personas que me agraden no me importa compartir- _dijo esta sonrojando a y sorprendiendo a la pelicastaña sabiendo a que se referia._

Espera, espera, espera un poco Naruko-chan, no te referiras al RCA cierto?- _dijo el rubio con temor a lo que presentia._

Vaya, conoces esa ley, bueno en lo personal no me gustaria compartirte eso esta claro- _empezo a hablar cruzándose de brazos y teniendo los ojos cerrados-_ pero creo que no seria justo ser feliz a costa de que mis amigas no lo sean- _dijo para abrir los ojos y mirar a Nei con una sonrisa-_ por esa razón recorde lo que me habia dicho Ero-senin cuando fui a entrenar con ella, sobre el _Acta de Resurrección de Clanes_ y me advirtió sobre lo avariciosos que pueden ser los del consejo para obtener mas poder para la "aldea" segun ellos- _dijo la rubia._

Bueno, no puedo negar que los del consejo pueden ser muy egoístas para sus propios planes- _dijo el rubio colocando una mano en su barbilla._

Y como sabes que son egoistas Naruto-kun- _dijo Nei dejando helado al rubio-_ sabes desde que apareciste has estado actuando como si supieras que es lo que pasaria, y eso me esta intrigando, sin mencionar el estado en el cual entras y te da la capasidad de volar, dime Uzumaki Naruto quien eres realmente- _dijo Nei mirando acusadoramente al rubio, y no ayudaba ver a otro lado y que Naruko le estubiera viendo de la misma forma poniendolo mas nervioso._

( **Creo que debi decirte que no mostraras mas de lo que debias)** \- _le dijo Kurama al rubio vía mental._

Y bien, que respondes- _dijo Nei de forma autoritaria._

Aahhh ( _suspirando )_ creo que no tengo de otra ¿verdad?- _dijo rendido ante la mirada efusiva de las chicas._

No, no la tienes, ahora explica- _dijo Nei_

Bien, lo primero es el hecho de quees lo que sucedera, es por que soy del futuro- _dijo de forma seria mirando a las chicas con caras de confusión-_ mas concreto, un año en el futuro, y la otra razón de que lo se es por que yo soy ella- _dijo este apuntando a Naruko._

Co...Como que eres yo, no entiendo- _dijo esta con algo de temor en su voz._

Lo que quiero decir es que vengo de un mundo paralelo a este, donde los sucesos que ustedes conocen son los mismos, la diferenca es que las personas que conocen son de sexo opuesto- _dijo el rubio a las chicas aunque estas no estan tan seguras de lo que dice-_ Naruko- _la mencionada toma atención-_ te acuerdas cuando dije que sabia lo que tu habias sufrido- _diji este haciendo que la rubia abra los ojos al saber a que queria llegar-_ creo que ya te diste cuenta, la razon por la que nos parecemos tanto es por que somos la misma persona, aunque soy de otro mundo paralelo por decirlo de cierta forma.

Eso...Eso quiere decir que... me enamore de mi misma?- _dijo esta con sus manos en la boca mientras empezaban caer lagrimas de sus ojos ante lo que entendio-_ eso... quiere decir... que somos...como hermanos- _dijo esta mientras bajaba la mirada aprapretsndo las manos por la frustacion._

Bueno...si y no _-dijo el rubio para que esta respondiera con un "eh"-_ cuando cai desmayado Jirayi tomo una muestra de sangre y se la envio con un sapo con Ryu, cuando habiamos llegado y nos habian dicho de nuestra misión escuché qur estaban hablando de algo, en eso Ryu habia dicho que nuestra relación sanguínea era muy baja, podriamos decir somos algo como primos lejanos- _dijo el rubio a la rubia para ver como de un rostro aflijido cambiaba a uno de felicidad, solo para abalanzarse sobre el rubio para besarlo frente a una aturdida Nei no esperando ese movimiento._

Me alegro, me alegro que fuera eso- _dijo esta abrazando al rubio desde el cuello mientra lloraba por alivio ante la noticia-_ bueno, creo que tendremos que posponer el interrogatorio para otro día, ya es muy tarde- _dijo esta para convencer a los otros dos presentes para comenzar a avanzar, aunque dijo algo por curiosidad-_ es cierto, dijiste que en tu mundo todos era al revés en lo que respecta nuestro genero, como se llamaba Izumi en tu mundo- _dijo esta con curiosidad._

Si es quien yo creo se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha- _diji este sin darse cuenta de cierta palabra._

Espera Naruto-kun dijiste ¿llamaba? que paso en tu tiempo- _pregunto esta haciendo que el rubio detuviera su andar y su mirada de oscuresca por su pelo._

Yo...Yo...tuve...- _trataba de decir pero su voz se empezó a quebrar en llanto, acción que preocupo a las chicas por eso._

Naruto-kun, que...que fue lo que hizo Sasuke en tu mundo- _dijo Naruko al ver el estado del rubio, pero algo le decia que no debio preguntat._

Yo...tuve que...matarlo- _dijo finalmente dejando heladas a las chicas-_ tenia que...hacerlo, iba a asesinar... a los cinco Kages... y esclavisar a los bijūs,...sniff...no tenia otra opción... fue una ...promesa...que no pude cumplir... que clase de persona soy... SI NO PUEDO SACAR DE LA OSCURIDAD A UN AMIGO- _dijo rompiendo en llanto gritando lo ultimo._

Aquella escena del rubio estrujaba el corazon de las chicas, tuvo que ser un golpe muy duro y una decicion muy dificil para colocarse a llorar de esa forma. Las chicas se acercaron lentamente a él y lo tomaron de los brazos para levantarlo y ver sus megillas inundadas por las lágrimas, ambas chicas decidieron abrazarlo para tratar de consolarlo con su perdida, la que mas sabia como se sentia era Naruko, ella consideraba a Izumi como una hermana, no se imagina que fue lo que tuvo que haber pasado para que Naruto tomara una decision tan descabellada para detenerlo, pero por el momento solo queria que dejara de llorar, le rompia el alma tanto a ella como a Nei verlo en ese estadl tan lamentable.

Ya, ya, shhh, shhh, por el momento volvamos al campamento, tienes que descansar- _dijo Nei sabiendo lo que es perder a un ser querido y el daño sicologico que tuvo que sufrir al ser el quien fue el causante-_ vamos, te hara bien dormir.

Despues de decir eso fueron rumbo al campamento, pasaron unos minutos y estos llegaron, pero Kasuki y el resto de los chicos, aunque Sakuo un poco, se preocuparon al ver al rubio en un estado de animo por decir deplorable. Nei los detuvo indicando que lo dejaran solo para que descansara. Dicho eso la chica Hyuga y Uzumaki tomaron una de las tiendas para dejar al rubio en ella, los demas desidieron dejar el asusnto para otro día aunque no se percataron del hecho de que ninguna de las chicas salio de la tienda del rubio, los demas se fueron a sus tiendas para descansar y llegar mañana.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

El sol habia salido, alumbrando los densos bosques del pais del fuego, los pajaros cantando revolotenando en el lugar, se podía escuchar la caida de un pequeño arrollo por las cercanias. Los ninjas de Konoha se levantaban para tomar su retorno a su aldea, Kasuki fue la que se levanto primero saliendo de su tienda de campaña, devio su mirada a la campaña en la cual dormia el rubio Uzumaki, la exprecion en su rostro cuando llego le recordo a ella cuando mato a Ren( _Masc. Rin)_ en el pasado, fue a la campaña para despertarlo y ver si podia ahacer algo para que se animara, aunque no se esperaba la sorpresa que veria.

Oooe, Naruto ya amenicio, tenemos que llegar a Konoha para darle el infome a Hokage-sama- _dijo la peliplata esperando alguna respuesta, escucho ruido provenir de la tienda creyendo que la habia escuchado, pero cuando la persona salio de la tienda salio la...otra Uzumaki._

Kasuki-sensei, aaha( _bostezando)_ espere un poco que nos levantamos luego...- _pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kasuki entro a la tienda y quedo pasmada._

Tanto Naruto como Nei estaban dormidos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, incluso habia un espacio libre suponiendo que era donde estaba Naruko, uno creeria que daria el regaño mas grande del mundo, pero en vez de eso la mente de la ninja copia trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en todas las posiciones que tubieron haber hecho. Naruko ya se habia despertado casi totalmente y vio en el problema en el que estaba, miraba disimuladamente a su sensei pensando en que le diria en una situacion como esta, en eso Kasuki se gira lentamente en direccion a la rubia, se acerca a ella y coloco ambas manos en los hombros de su alumna, solo para despues dar su tipica sonrisa de ojo y levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Felicidades Naruko, ya eres toda una mujer- _dijo la peliplateada confundiendo por poco a la rubia solo para captar a lo que se referia y sonrojarse fuertemente._

¡No hicihicimos eso pervertida! _\- fue el grito de la rubia ante la mente sucia de su sensei._

El grito desperto a los dos durmientes que faltaban por levantarse, aunque el resultado de esto fue... un golpe Junken en el rotro del pobre y desafortunado **( si claro)** rubio.

Después de ese altercado, y que los demas no preguntaran por el terror de sufrir el mismo destino, retomaron la marcha, el resto del viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, Nei se disculpo por lo que hizo al pobre rubio, el solo dijo que no habia problema cualquiera actuaria de esa misma forma. Llegaron a Konoha y el equipo 7 junto con Gaiya fueron a la oficina del Hokage a reportar la misión.

Una vez llegaron a la torre se enencaminaron a la oficina, llegando a la puerta y tocando, escuchando un adelante prosiguieron a entrar al despacho a informar de su misión.

Equipo 7 reportandose para informar de su misión- _dijo Kasuki._

Bien, los demas pueden retirarse- _dijo él mientras Kasuki junto con Gaiya informaban el resultado de la misión._

 **Con Naruto y Naruko.**

Los tres integrantes del equipo 7 salieron del despacho y del edificio y tomaron marcha, los dos rubios fueron los en separarse ya que que iban a ir a ichiraku a comer, accion de la cual iba a protestar Sakuo pero recordo lo que ocurrio la noche anterior, accion que provoco que este se quedara quieto y no dijera nada.

No vienes Sakuo- _pregunto alguien al pelirosa, este levanto la mirada y vio que Naruto fue el que lo llamaba-_ vamos debes de tener _hambre._

Bueno...yo- _empezo a tratar de dar una buena excusa por la razón de que no queria incomodarlos._

No seas aguafiestas, lo que paso ayer es ayer no tienes porque acomplejarte tanto, vamos yo invito esta ronda- _dijo este de forma animada sorprendiendo la forma en qie lo trata, pensando en que estaria enojado con el, cerro los ojos y solto una leve risa._

( Creo tu eres la persona que Naruko esperaba, no me metere en su camino)- _penso el para despues ver al par de rubios-_ Bueno tengo algo de hambre y se me antoja algo con mucho condimento- _dijo finalmente el pelirosa y asi los tres parten a ichiraku._

 ** _Continuara._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bieeeeeen** **terminé este capitulo, perdon por la tardanza pero el orno que tengo por casa es algo que no piedo soportar mucho, estare ocupado durante las proxsimas dos semanas y probablemente no suba un capítulo hasta el prox. año, aunque tratare de subir uno lo mas rapido posible para ustedes, bueno hasta aqui conesto, les saluda OumaShirosaki97.** **Matane.**


	3. Comienzan los retos

**_Hola mis lectoreeeeeeeees, ha pasado un tiempp desde que subi un capitulo de esta historia, razon?, imvestigando los sucesos que ocurrieron en la serie ya que no me acordaba mucho, punto a tomar: me disculpo por el error en el capitulo anterior ya que me equivoqué en escribir el nombre de "Gaia" y envés de eso escribia "Gaya" como nombre final sera el primero mencionado, ahh y no me pidan que no haya errores ortograficos ya que trato de nl equivocarme en la marcha, y si hay son muy pocos casi nada, dicho esto comensemos con el capítulo, al toque no mas...PERRO._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _La aclaracion de los sentimientos, un matrimonio sorpresa, una apuesta contra Hyori_**

Las cosas salieron bien para los ninjas de Konoha, rescataron a la Kazekage, derrotaron a dos integrantes de Akatsuki, salio mejor de lo que ubieran esperado. Despues de haber regresado con un pequeño pleito con Sakuo, Naruko y Nei aclararon sus sentimientos por un avergonzado rubio, el cual se enteraron despues que habia sido dejado en este mundo ya que fue traicionado por su mejor amigo el cual tuvo que asesinar antes de llegar aquí.

Regresando al presente, los Uzumaki junto a un ya no tan molesto Sakuo fueron a comer lo que el par de rubios conocen como " _el manjar de los dioses"_ celebrando que la mision fue completada sin ningun problema.

En otro lado de la aldea vemos en un pequeño campo un peliazul oscuro con una chamarra color crema y pantalones azul oscuros con sandalias ninja negras que estaba sentado en la base de un árbol, su nombre Jun Hyuga ( _Masc. Hinata),_ estaba pensando en la chica que lo habia ayudado en su infancia.

Naruko-chan- _dijo en un susurro el ojiperla._

Ooe, Jun-kun- _el grito de una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos._

Kana-san ( _Fem. Kiba )_ , que ocurre- _dijo curioso por la actitud que se mostraba en su rostro._

Kana tenia un conjunto de una chamarra negra al igual que su pantalon de color negro, llevaba una malla como polera debajo de esta, usaba sandalias de color negro, era de pelo algo lizo con unos pocos rulos y de color castaño. Como pertenecia al clan Inuzuka tenia sus ojos negros afilados con unas marcas como de colmillo debajo de sus ojos, apesar de su edad tenía una figura de reloj de arena el cual superaba un poco a algunas Kunoichis, al igual que tenia una modesta delantera de copa C, y una buena retaguardia en opinion para los pervertidos.

No te enteraste?- _dijo esta exrañando al Hyuga-_ Naruko a vuelto a la aldea- _dijo esta causando que Jun se emocione por esa noticia._

En...En serio, lo dices enserio Kana-san.

Asi es aunque yo que tu me iria apurando- _eso lo dijo en tono como de burla-_ hace poco que habian llegado de una misión, que fue rescatar a la Kazekage, se la vio estar junta a un muchacho bien parecido, si no fuera por que lo confirman diria que era uno de sus jutsu.

A que... que te refieres con... que anda con alguien igual.

Asi es como dicen, y hay otro rumor que dicen que ese chico al llegar a la aldea estaba muy junto con Naruko y con Nei- _con eso dicho mas rapido que el Hirashin Jun desaparecio del lugar-_ ¿eh?- _dijo al estar sola en el lugar._

Naruto y Naruko ya se habian separado de Sakuo, por lo menos el pleito que ocurrio ayer ya se habia resuelto. En el trayecto se encontraron con varias caras conocidas, primero fue Aome Nara ( _Fem. Shikamaru_ ) quien ya era chunin despues de lo ucurrido hace tres años. Su aspecto era el mismo que Naruko recordaba solo que ahora traia su chaqueta de chunin, tenia un pantalon negro el cual se apegaba a su piel dejando ver sus muy torneadas piernas, aunque tenia su chaleco tactico puesto se veia que tenia algo delantera desarrollada posiblemente una copa BB, su cabello lizo de color negro atado a una ligera cola de caballo, y su tipica mirada de " _no me interesa lo que digas"._ Al menos se alegro de ver a su problematica amiga la cual tambien se alegro por su ascenso, Aome miraba curiosa al chico que la acompañaba pero le resto importancia, decidio acompañarlos ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer.

 ** _Oficina del Hokage_**

Kasuki estaba relatando lo que paso en la mision desde que habia llegado a Suna, Ryu se intrigo ante lo escuchado de que Naruto tuviera conocimiento medico tan bueno para curar a Kakunza contra un veneno desconocido, Si bien no fue mucho lo que paso con la usuaria del Sharingan explico detalladamente lo que ocurrio. No obtante cuando Gaiya dio el reporte de lo que paso con su equipo... parecia rediculo lo que escuchaba.

E... Estad segura de eso?- _pregunto un tanto incomodo por lo que oia._

Si, no me equivo, dijo claramente que era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, y tal parece que lleva una buena relacion con el- _dijo la experta en Taijutsu._

Ni me lo creo... otro contenedor del Kyubi... quien eres realmente Uzumaki Naruto- _era lo que decia sorprendido y serio ante lo escuchado-_ dijiste que hizo una variacion del Rasengan?.

Si, si no me equivoco era una que tenia cuatro aspas girando haciendo un chirrido algo molesto y era de lava- _decia recordando lo que habia visto._

Tiene un Kekkei Genkai de Yōton?- _pregunto algo sorprendido._

Si y parecia hacerlo sin ningun tipo de esfuerzo.

Traemelo enseguida, esto es algo que tiene que aclarar inmediatamente.

Hi.

Con eso dicho la mujer de samplex verde salio a buscar al rubio.

No me creo que sea capaz de tanto a su edad- _decia todavia asombrado por lo escuchado._

Y eso que tambien podia volar, creo que es mucho mas de lo que aparenta- _dijo Kasuki quien aunque ya lo habia visto todavia era muy impresionante._

Y yo sigo sin creerlo. Bueno tendra que responder ante lo que ha mostrado y ver cual es su reacción.

 ** _Con Naruto_**

Naruto seguia caminando acompañado de Naruko y Aome, en el camino se encontraron con Kae Akimichi ( _Fem. Chouji ),_ quien comia una bolsa de botanas ( _apariencia igual solo que en femenino )_ después se encontraron Inojin Yamanaka ( _Masc. Ino )_ quien se fijo que Naruko estaba muy apegada a alguien parecido a ella.

Vaya Naruko no sabia que estabas tan desesperada por conseguir novio para usar tus clones para eso- _dijo el peliamarillo palido en tono de burla._

No es un clon, es real tanto como ustedes- _dijo esta algo molesta por tener que aguantar lo mismo siempre._

A si? entonces que el me diga como se llama- _dijo este apuntandole con el dedo._

De acuerdo, soy Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi de Konoha-ttebayo _-dijo este sacando una gota por el tic verbal que uso._

Es dificil creerte si tienes el mismo tic verbal que la cabeza hueca- _dijo el Yamanaka_.

Pues creelo, aunque nos parescamos somos dos entidades diferentes- _dijo Naruto tratando de razonar._

Je, pues digas lo que digas seguire pensando que eres un _Kage Bunshin_ de esta cabeza de aire que trata de consolarse ella misma- _dijo de forma burlona tratando de hacer sentir mal a la rubia pero._

Retira tus palabras miserable- _dijo el rubio, quien cambio al Modo Sennin e invoco una Gudoudama combirtiendola en un barrote con punta en un extremo que apuntaba al cuello del molestoso shinobi-_ no la conoces para nada diciendo esas cosas de ella- _dijo de forma amenazante y dejando acongojado al Yamanaka._

De acuerdo, De acuerdo, creo que me pase con lo que dije- _dijo de forma rapida y asustado, sudando balas por lo rapido que fue al colocarle esa arma en su garganta._

No quiero que la molestes de nuevo- _dijo desvaneciendo el objeto y volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad_.

En serio Naruto-kun tienes que enseñarme eso- _dijo la rubia de forma algo infantil por el hecho de aparecer las barras._

Buenoo sera complicado ( _por no decir imposible )_ enseñartelas _( eso si Rikudo Jiji no te da parte de su poder)- decia y pensaba por el pedido de su "novia" haciendo que esta haga un Mohin por eso._

Mooo, no seas cruel, si tu pudiste yo tambien puedo hacerlo- _decia en rabieta por lo escuchado, haciendole gracia al Uzumaki masculino._

Este iba a decir algo pero tuvo que alejarlos a todos crendando clones sacandolos del ataque que ellos no sabian. En eso pasa a su lado una especie de León de color blanco, pero habia algo raro en el animal.

Que demonios, que hace un Leon aqui- _dijo Kae al recomponerse de que la salvara el clon de sombra._

No les parece raro ese animal, tiene una forma extraña- _dijo la Nara al ver mejor lo que ocurria._

Es extraño porque es un jutsu de tinta- _dijo Naruto que forma rapida saco de su porta Kunai uno de tres puntas y lo lanzo de forma precisa al animal que al hacer contacto este se deciso en una especie de tinta de color negro_.

En eso se reunen para ver que hacer, en eso ven como Naruto veia fijamente a al techo de uno de los edificios, los demas vieron al lugar para observar a... ¿ una chica ?. Ella tenia pelo negro el cual le llegaba hastalos hombros al igual que sus negros ojos, llevaba una polera la cual dejaba expuesto su vientre y era apegado al cuerpo dejando mostrar su pecho copa B, el conjunto de pantalon era de color negro al igual que el superior este estaba apegado al cuerpo dejando ver sus torneadas y bien formadas piernas, destacaba el que tubiera una piel palida y su rostro pareciera inexpresivo. Tenia una especie de libreta de dibujo y pintaba algo en el, solo que al terminar salieran 6 animales identicos al anterior.

Ahi vienen- _dijo Naruko posicionándose para interceptarlos al igual que los demas._

Yo me encargo de la que los crea- _dijo el rubio saltando_ _a los tejados con su extraño kunai de tres punta en mano._

Los chicos se quedaron mirando algo desconsertados de que este saliera asi como asi, pero le restaron importancia, tenian que eliminar esas cosas y despues seguirle.

Naruto salto de tejado en tejado de forma rapida en dirección a la chica palida. No fue dicifil ya que llego sin ningun problema.

Quien eres y que es lo que haces- _dijo el rubio de forma autoritaria apuntandole con su kunai especial ante la aparicion de este personaje._

( **Ohe gaki, si no recuerdo mal creo que ella vendria a reemplazar a Sai, el hijo adoptivo de Danzo si mal no recuerdo** )- _dijo el Zorro en la mente del chico._

( _Ahora que recuerdo tienes razón, mejor finjire demencia creyendo que no la conosco)- penso este respondiendole a su compañero._

Por que deberia responderle a un "pene chico" como tu- _dijo esta con una sonrisa en su rostro dandole un pequeño escalofrio al Uzumaki._

 _(Ya me acorde por que no me cayo tan bien, su sonrisa fingida es escalofriante en mas de un sentido-ttebayo)- penso el rubio recordando ese detalle._

En ese momento los demas llegan al lado del rubio.

Naruto-kun, quien es ella- _dijo la rubia mirandola no muy amigable._

Eso tambien quiero saber, cual es tu nombre si no te molesta decirnoslo- _dijo el rubio todavía con el Kunai en mano._

Bueno- _decia sin desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro-_ mi nombre es Shinku Shimura ( _Fem. Sai )_.

Y por que nos atacaste de esa manera?- _dijo Aome tratando de analizar a la persona frente a ellos._

Simplemente estaba aburrida solo eso- _dijo simplemente enojando a todos los presentes y sacando un suspiro del rubio._

Hay otras formas de quitar el aburrimiento, por ahora no lo vuelvas a hacer- _dijo este guardando su Kunai y retirandose del lugar-_ vamos chicos no quiero tener mas problemas...- _empezaba a decir pero su frase no acabo._

Naruto- _hablo la usuaria del Sharingan de un ojo llamando la atención del nombrado, cosa que con verle lo que se veia del rostro de esta saco otro suspiro de fastidio-_ Hokage-sama requiere tu presencia en este instante.

Ahh( _suspirando )_ bien ya voy, Naruko-chan después nos vemos- _dijo para después desaparecer en un shunshin al igual que Kasuki._

Que creen que quiera Jiji con él- _dijo Naruko algo preocupada._

No lo se, pero por el tono de voz de Kasuki-sensei debe ser importante- _dijo la Nara para despues salir a otra dirección-_ yo me voy a ver las nubes, nos vemos después

Mooo, siempre lo mismo, solo olgazanea, no se como no engorda si hace siempre lo mismo- _se quejo la Uzumaki femenina ante la actitud de la Nara._

Ya no te compliques- _dijo el Yamanaka-_ despues de todo no se le puede pedir mucho a alguien como ella.

Bueno, tienes razón, ire a ver a quien mas me encuentro- _dijo Naruko para salir a otro lugar._

 ** _Hoficina Hokage_**

Ryu esperaba a que Kasuki llegara con el misterio resiente el cual tanto el como su compañera nombraron como _Cuarto Sennin_ , si bien fue algo apresurado creian que habian hecho lo correcto al darle ese nivel. Pero lo escuchado en el informe del rescate de la Godaime Kasekage era demaciado fantasioso como para creerlo.

Salio de sus pensamientos ya que Kasuki habia llegado con el muchacho en cuestion.

Para me llamo Ryu-san- _dijo Naruto teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo enojar y quedar como pisapapeles._

Vaya hasta que muestras algo de respeto- _dijo algo sorprendido-_ pero ese no es el caso por el cual te mande a llamar, el motivo fue por lo que me reportaron los sucesos de la misión que habian completado- _dijo este dejando a un Naruto que, por fuera se veia normal, pero por dentro se revolcaba en su estupidez ya que mostro de más de lo que tenia que ser-_ quisiera una explicación... razonable, si sabes a lo que me refiero, y también el por que no mencionaste el que poseias un Kekkei Genkai.

Eeeetooo- _pronuncio algo nervioso el acusado-_ bien puede que no dijera el por que de mis tecnicas pero tengo mis razones- _dijo este tratando de ponerse serio, cosa que extraño a los presentes-_ si bien puede que poseo algunos Kekkei Genkai esto es por un motivo explicable.

Espera un poco, dijiste "algunos"?- _dijo Ryu intrigado._

Asi es, pero antes- _dijo mientras miraba a una parte de la habitación-_ sera mejor que salga de su escondite Ero-Senin- _dijo para que despues de una de las esquinas saliera la canosa-_ bien comenzare a contar lo que recuerdo, cuando era pequeño- _empezo a relatar la mayor mentira que se le pudiera ocurrir-_ habia sido capturado por unos ninjas, no se cuales eran sus rostros ya que estaban cubiertos y no me acuerdo mucho, el punto era que me habian hecho un experimento el que consistia recrear algunos Kekkei Genkai con el chakra de los bijūs, si bien era poca la cantidad todavia me cuestiono el como lo obtuvieron, continuando, insertaron el chakra de cada bijū dentro de mi, pero lo que no se es como obtuvieron una gran cantidad del chakra del Kyubi, el cual soy su jinchuriki al igual que Naruko- _hablaba dejando asombrados y asustados con lo que escuchaban-_ al ver que no ocurria nada desidieron desecharme y me dejaron tirado en las calles, grande fue mi sorpresa que hasta hace poco logre despertar las habilidades natas de cada bijū, aunque todavía no me acoplo bien con estas dentro de un par de dias podre usarlos sin mucho problema, ejemplo claro es mi _Yōton: Rasen-Shuriken-_ _termino su falso relato rezando que funcionara, y se alegro al ver las reacciones de asombro de los tres presentes._

No... no me esperaba eso- _dijo Ryu saliendo de su estupor-_ y pensar que sobreviviste a eso y que mas encima tengas tal arsenal a tu disposición... creo que el Sennin se queda corto con eso- _dijo este, extrañando a la Jounin por lo que dijo._

A que se refiere con eso Hokage-sama.

Bueno- _dijo Jirayi-_ no tienes que decircelo a nadie, despues de la pequeña prueba que le habia hecho a Naruto habiamos decidido colocarle un rango de acorde a sus capacidades y dado a lo que habia mostrado lo clasificamos como el _Cuarto Sennin de Konoha-_ _dijo la creadora de el Icha-Icha dejando pasmada a la peliplateada._

R... Ra... ngo... Sennin?- _pregunto un tanto incredula por lo escuchado._

En efecto, ese fue el rango designado por sus habilidades, pero... por lo escuchado...- _dijo Ryu para recordar otro detalle-_ ahora que recuerdo, escuche tambien que tienes una buena relación con tu bijū, como lo llamaste... a si Kurama, creo que era el nombre.

Asi es desde hace un tiempo que me llevo bien con el, aunque era un cascarabia y algo perezoso como para hacer algo, y no fue mejor cuando tuvimos nuestra batalla para yo dominar su chakra.

!¡ Dices que puedes controlar el poder del Kyubi?- _pregunto incrudula Jirayi._

Nueve colas de chakra que puedo mostrar sin la necesidad de tener las colas presentes- _dijo este como si hablara del clima._

Nesecito tomar algo- _dijo Ryu tomandose la cabeza simulando una jaqueca._

Dame un vaso tambien a mi- _dijo Jirayi quien hacia un gesto similar._

Buenooo, si no quieren saber nada mas creo que ya puedo retirarme- _dijo el rubio con una gota en su cabeza._

Adelante- _dijo perezosamente Ryu y el otro se fue-_ si los del consejo se enteran no se como le hare.

Descuida, estare ahi para ayudar- _dijo la Sanin de los sapos como apoyo._

 ** _Con Naruto_**

El rubio estaba por las calles lanzando un suspiro de alivio ante lo ocurrido, daba gracias que le hayan creido su mentira.

( **Y vaya que mentira, me sigo preguntando de donde vienen todas esas ideas tuyas para salir de embrollos como este)-** _hablo Kurama todabia algo incredulo por lo que habia dicho._

Que puedo decir, soy bueno en eso, podria dejarla como mi obra maestra- _decia el rubio para si mismo para que no lo tomaran por loco_ _por hablar solo en la calle pero..._

A...Alto ahi.

Escucho que alguien hablo en un tono de intento de autoridad, el rubio se dio vuelta y vio a un muchacho de pelo azul quien aparentemente fue quien le hablo antes pero no figuraba amenaza, razón?, estaba temblando, aparentemente por nerviosismo.

T...Tu eres qui... quienes dicen que e... esta con Na...Naruko-chan y Nei-onēsama?- _termino la pregunta ante el rubio que se tensó al saber que alguien sabía de eso._

Bueno...- _empezo a hablar algo nervioso rascandose la mejilla-_ no niego que estoy con ellas ya que aunque llevo poco tiempo me agradan y yo a ellas- _hablo con algo de pena._

So...Solo quedate con Nei-onēsama y de... deja a Naruko-chan- _dijo con menos tratamudeo pero dejando estupefacto al rubio._

Disculpa?

Se que e... estas en una rela... relacion con ellas, p... pero no dejare que juegues con s... sus sentimientos de ese modo- _dijo para lanzarse y tratar de dar un golpe, pero el rubio lo sujeta de ambos brazos deteniendo su ataque._

Vamos a otro lado.

Y con eso eso dicho en un destello desaparecio del centro de la calles bajo la mirada de los civiles y de los ninja que caminaban en la zona.

Los dos personajes masculinos aparecieron en el campo de entrenamiento 7 y Naruto solto a Jun y este se alejo.

A que vino ese comentario anterior- _dijo el rubio ee forma seria._

Escuche que de... despues de una mision te mostrabas m... muy amigable con ellas, por lo que deduje que e... estas jugando con los sentimiemtos de ellas.

Ja? Que te hace pensar que soy capaz de tal cosa, si es cierto que me gane la confianza de ellas y nos hicimos cercanos, pero no soy capaz de hacerles daño a ellas, cuando las conoci bien decidí que serian parte importante de mi vida, y que las protegeria sin importar que. Asi que tus supocisiones son equivocas en lo que respecta a lo crees que pienzas de mi- _respondio con irritacion a la acusación respondiendo de forma honesta sorprendiendo al Hyuga al ver directamente a los ojos mostrando honestidad en sus palabras y que no estaba mintiendo en lo que decia, misma actitud de su amor platonico cosa que lo hizo entristecer._

Pero... yo... yo.

La amas?- _pregunto sorpresivamente causando un leve espasmo por esa pregunta._

Si- _respondio con simplesa detonando tristeza en su opacada voz._

Te dire algo- _dijo este llamando la atencion del peliazul viendolo hacer un ademan para que se entara en la base de un árbol-_ si te soy sincero no crei que ella se enamorara de mi, y mucho menos llamar la atención de Nei-chan- _empezo a hablar de forma madura, Jun solo escuchaba algo triste ante lo escuchado-_ pero no creo que tengas que estar triste- _dijo extrañandolo por lo dicho-_ Naruko-chan me hablado algo de ti cuando eras genin junto a los demas, Jun. Ademas aunque ella tenga su atención en otras personas nunca olvidara a la gente que a ella le importa- _dijo parandose del árbol caminando un poco en dirección a la salida del campo, mirando como la chica que era el tema de la conversa se acercaba a ellos-_ puede que llegues a encontrar a alguien especial algun día- _dijo finalmente para juntarse con su novia._

Jun quedo pensativo ante lo escuchado. Si bien le entristecía que no pudiera estar junto con su amor en el futuro, sabia que por su actitud no conseguiria mucho. En eso penso las ultimas palabras para llegar a una triste resultado pero haria lo posible para ser feliz tambien.

( _Tal vez tenga razón, ademas siempre me conformaba con estar a su espalda viendo su esfuerzo. Ahora tengo que esforzarme para estar a la par y mostrar que yo tambien puedo ser fuere, ademas me hace feliz que ella tenga a alguien que este a su lado apoyandola)- penso el Hyuga viendo como la rubia con coleta saltaba abrazando animadamente al rubio debolviendo el abrazo._

Tomare tu palabra.

Con eso dicho se levanta para retirarse pero es llamado.

Jun-kun, ¿enserio eres tu?- _dijo la ojiazul llamndo al Hyuga._

Ho...Hola Naru...Naruko-chan es bueno verte de nuevo- _dijo algo nervioso al ver como la rubia se acercaba a el._

Vaya, no pense que cambiaras tanto en estos años- _dijo esta apenandolo por lo dicho-_ seguro que cualquier chica caeria a tus píes con lo amable que eres- _eso ultimo sorprendio a Jun-_ bueno nos vemos luego- _dijo esta despidiendose de él con un beso en su mejilla dejandolo estatico como piedra._

Naruko llega al lado del rubio y los dos se van del campo dejando a un Jun hecho una estatua, para que este reaccione después saliendo de su trance tocandose su mejilla.

Jejeje, aún cuando se que ya no estare con ella me sigue gustando- _dijo con algo de ironía-_ además me dió lo que nesecitaba para poder seguir con mi nuevo objetivo- _dijo este con una nueva convicción y nuevos sentimientos para salir adelante._

De regreso con el rubio, este y su acompañante iban caminando normalmente por la aldea, en el paseo se encontraron con Hana Aburame ( _Fem. Shino )_ aunque Naruko no la reconoció en seguida por las ropas que llevaba ( _misma que en la serie pero en mujer )_ , en lo que trataba de reconocer llega otra persona siendo esta Kana saludando a la rubia y esta le devuelve el saludo, en eso por fin recuerda quien era la de la capucha y esta le reclama que reconocio a Kana ensegida pero no a ella.

Después de disculparse repetidas veces con la Aburame, los dos se fueron al campo de entrenamiento 7 para que Naruto le digera lo que habia dicho Saori en la cueva.

Entonces en unas semanas mas se realizara esa dichosa reunión?- _dijo Naruko espectante a lo que escuchaba._

Si, tiempo suficiente para expandir tu arsenal y el mío para lo que nos espera- _dijo el rubio seriemente._

Bueno, podemos hacer bien las cosas ya que sabes que es lo que pasara- _dijo esta confiada._

Aunque sea cierto no esta de mas ser precavido, y lo digo por experiencia propia- _dijo este recordando varios momentos malos por no prepararse adecuadamente._

Bueno...- _pronuncio incomoda la rubia con coleta viendo el rostro afligido de su novio-_ lo siento, no era mi intención

Descuida, al menos puedo corregir los malos eventos para que nadie tenga que sufrir.

Espero que podamos evitarlo si nos esforzamos- _dijo con animo esta para después tomar la mano de su ahora amado-_ juntos... podemos hacerlo- _diciendo eso sonrojo al rubio de sobre manera, todavia no se acostumbraba a este tipo de situaciones._

Bueno... contare contigo para apoyarme de ahora en adelante- _dijo apenado el Uzumaki masculino pasandose la mano deracha en la parte trasera de su cabeza-_ por ahora vamos a descansar, mañana comezaremos a entrenar y te enseñare varias técnicas que conosco.

!Genial¡, Ya estoy ansiosa de que me muestres todo lo que sabre en el futuro.

No lo digas tan alto, puede que haya alguien cerca- _dijo en reproche a la rubia haciendo que esta finja golpearse la cabeza en un modo de burla, Naruto registro la zona esperando que no ubiera nadie, para su alivio estaban solos-_ vamos a dormir.

Dicho eso los dos tomaron rumbo a au apartamento para dormir ya que la hora se les fue volando, y Naruto no se acostumbraba a dormir con ella, pero ya se acostumbraria a hacerlo, después de todo erasu novia y tambien debia darle tiempo a Nei para aclrar el hecho de que tambien siente algo por ella. Alejando toda preocupacion se acosto con una Naruko semi desnuda mientras esta lo abrazaba preparada para dormir, para sorpresa de él.

!¿Na...Naruko-chan?¡- _grito sorprendido ante la escena vista-_ por que estas vestida asi.

Vamos, no es que no sienta vergüenza, pero tengo confianza en que no me hagas nada- _dijo esta abrazando mas al rubio, para preocupación de este._

( _Ne, Kurama, ¿crees que me puedas ayudar a no cometer nada pervertido esta noche?)- le pregunto este a su compañero._

( **No te prometo nada, además, tengo interes en ver si saldras vírgen en esta ocasión** )- _le respondio este a un preocupado y asustado Uzumaki._

Y no ayudo mucho el hecho de que la rubia se durmiera rapido y esta de forma inconciente colocara su rostro en sus grandes y comodos pechos. Esa noche fue un martirio para el rubio, si bien pudo dormir tendria una sorpresa en la mañana.

 ** _Amegakure_**

En un pais donde la luz del sol es nulo, y solamente llueve, donde en el centro de este habia una torre la cual era la base de operacio es de Akatsuki. Y, para sorpresa de todos los miembros fueron sitados a esta de forma inmediata para discutir un asunto urgente.

Una vez que todos habian llegado, Pain dio inicio a la reunion.

Gracias por haber venido a mi llamado de forma tan repentina, pero el asunto ahora es delicado- _dijo la mujer pelinaranja a los presentes._

Supomgo que es por cierto muchacho que nos arrebato al jinchuriki del Ichibi, ¿no?- _dijo la Uchiha sospechando el tema_ _a tratar._

Asi es Satsuki, Zetsu vio y escucho lo que ocurrio en la cueva, y fue una gran revelación- _dijo la pelinaranja intrigando mas a los demas-_ ese chico es tambien un Jinchuriki y mas ensima el del Kyubi- _reveló asombrandos a los pesentes._

Eso es ridiculo, la rubia que estaba en la entrada cuando destruyeron la roca es la Jinchuriki del zorro, ¿ Como si quiera es que existen dos contenedores de este?- _diko y pregunto Kisara ante lo escuchado._

Olvidan que ella tiene solo la mitad del Kyubi?, la explicación mas logica es que tuvieron que encontrar la foema sacar la otra mitad del chakra del bijū del alma de la Yondaime Hokage que se encuentra en el estomago del Shinigami- _dijo la lider dando una idea de como es posible._

Pero hay otro problema **el cual tenemos que tener en cuenta** _\- dijo Zetsu tomando la atencion de todos-_ el enfrentamiento de Deina y Saori fue corto **tecnicamente no fueron rivales para el auto nombrado** Uzumaki Naruto, tambien el hecho de que **puede controlar a su bijū a voluntad como la Jinchuriki del Hachibi en Kumo** sera un problema a futuro- _relato diciendo algo de lo que presencio en la batalla dejando a los presentes preocupados y a una Pain algo iracunda._

Esto se esta saliendo de las manos, Zetsu, reune todo lo que puedas de ese tal Naruto Uzumaki, si tenemos suerte tendremos el chakra completo del Kyubi si lo capturamos- _dijo la pelinaranja esperando que se pudiera cumplir con ese objetivo._

 **Otra cosa-** _volivo a hablar Zetsu recibiendo la mirada algo preocupada de los integrantes-_ en cuanto al modo que usa **al usar el chakra del Kyuby** su apariencia y poder es similar **al que creo a los bijūs,** es como el Rikudo- _dijo el dos caras dejando a los presentes callados y a una Nagumi ( Fem. Nagato ) con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Salia el sol nuevamente en Konoha, todo parecia normal ante la relajada mirada del exterior de la aldea... aunque para cierto rubio era una especie de broma mistica de Rikudo.

En el apartamento de los Uzumaki, ambos estaban en la cama reconfortando sus relajados cuerpos ante el descanso... o al menos Naruko lo estaba. Naruto estaba despierto, y todavía estaba en los pechos de Naruko. La diferencia, no tenia nada arriba... y no ayudaba que, por una extraña razon uno de sus pezones este en la boca de este. El rubio estaba confundido, asustado, exitado, y otras emociones que tenia en este momento. No queria moverse para no despertar a la rubia y que esta lo golpee por pervertido, y tampoco podia safarse del agarre de esta, ya que lo tenía bien abrazado y tenian sus piernas enlazadas. En pocas palabras... estaba jodido.

( _Bien piensa rapidamente como salir de esta, no puedo usar un Kage-Bunshin ya que haria ruido, no puedo moverme si no la despierto, tampoco puedo usar mi boca ya que esta... !Que mierda hago ahora¡)- pensaba freneticamente el rubio con muy pocas opciones- (_ _Kurama dame ideas)_

( **Mmmm, solo puedes hacer algo en un momento como este** )- _dijo serio este, dandole esperanzas al rubio- (_ **Succiona esa suculencia que tienes en tu boca y no te acobardes** )- _dijo el zorro dejando en silencio la mente del Jinchuriki._

( _Te voy a matar, si salgo vivo de esto de voy a matar_ )- _dijo mentalmente el rubio a su compañero mientras este se reia de él._

Tener la boca y lengua sin hacer nada por bastante tiempo, provoco que de forma inconciente tragara un poco, provocando que la lengua de este rosara el pezon de la rubia sacando un gemigo que a oidos del rubio parecio algo... enbriagante. Sin saber por que movio su lengua otra vez provocando la misma reacción. El cerebro de este se desconectó en ese momento, siguio con su labor ahora sin ninguna contemplacion ahora usando las manos amasando los monticulos de carne frente a él sin ninguna pena que apelara las acciones de Naruto. Siguio jugando con ellos escuchando los plasenteros gemidos de esta, hasta que derepente su conciencia volvio a estar presente haciendo que este de forma rapida se levante de la cama alejandose y colocandose de cara al muro respirando agitadamente por lo que habia hecho.

Esto es una broma ¿cierto?, por que hice eso?, yo no soy asi, mi mente... se desconectó en ese lapsu- _decia el rubio tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su comportamiento anterior._

( **Oh-Oh** )- _dijo el zorro algo... preocupado ante la razón de lo que puede ser la razon deblo que haya pasado, accion que noto su camarada._

( _Dime Kurama,¿ tu tienes algo que ver en esto?)_

( **Bueno... digamos que ipoteticamente hablando, tus hormonas se descontrolan al estar cerca de quien seria tu "igual", ocacionando que de forma "inconciente" te dejas dominar por tu lujuria** )

( _Y tu tienes que ver en esto? )_

( **Mmmm... solo en parte, que yo recuerde nunca te has interesado en el sexo opuesto, que te pase factura ahora, es por el hecho de que tus hormonas estan pidiendo a gritos satisfacerse, ademas de que al obtener el poder de Rikudo y el total del mío, provoco un alboroto en tus hormonas, pero con la guerra no hubo tiempo para que esto reaccionara como tal** )

( _Esto puede ser un problema )_

( **No mucho, solo reacciona con las que tu considerarias como una "pareja", no ocurrirá con cualquiera** )

( _Eso debería alentarme un poco?, no se si te das cuenta de que pueden tacharme de pervertido y no quiero ser un segundo Ero-senin)_

( **Bueno es eso o morir virgen, tu decides** )- _dijo finalmente el zorro terminando su platica._

Insisto, ese zorro quiere joderme parte de mi vida- _dijo en murmullos Naruto suspirando pesadamente._

Naruto-kun~- _el nombrado se coloco rigido al escuchar la voz rizueña de su compañera de cama, girandose lentamente para ver que esta estaba sentada con las piernas crusadas y mostrando su pechonalidad con un leve sonrojo en el rostro-_ dime te divertiste jugando con mis pechos- _dijo con una sonrisa traviesa esperando poner nervioso a su novio... solo que no espero tanto. Naruto de forma instantánea se arrodillo frente a ella sacandole una gota en la nuca a la chica._

!Lo siento Naruko-chan, simplemente no se que me paso, me deje llevar por mis impulsos, no quise hacerlo ya que confiaste en mi, si quieres golpearme estas en todo tu derecho, en verdad lo siento mucho¡- _exclamo de forma apresurada y nerviosa el rubio por lo que habia hecho._

Haa... haa...ahaa, etoo no tienes que disculparte por nada, despues de todo yo fui quien te impulso por ello por mi forma de vestir, en parte tambien es mi culpa- _dijo la rubia algo nerviosa por la actitud de su novio que este suspiro aliviado de no ser golpeado-_ pero...- _dijo esta que dirigio sus manos al rostro del chico, extrañado por esa accion sintio en su rostro las manos de la semidesnuda chica que dirigio su cabeza para que esta lo mirara a los ojos-_ no puedo negar que eres hábil con la lengua- _dijo en un tono sujerente que sonrojo de gran manera al Uzumaki masculino que creia que de un momento a otro no pensaria con claridad, la rubia se acerco al oido de este y le susurro de forma muy erotica-_ no me molestaria que siguieras con tu labor anterior.

Eso fue suficiente para mandar por la borda lo poco de autocontrol que le quedaba al rubio, haciendo que este se abalanse sobre la chica dandole un profundo y hambriento beso sacandole gemidos ahogados a esta en lo que el rubio masajeaba sus pechos y pelliscata sus rosados pezones dandole mas placer.

Kurama estaba muriendose de la risa ante la situación, no sabia como reaccionar correctamente ante este acontecimiento tan... ¿absurdo?¿raro?¿anticlimatico?. No sabia como definir el momento ocurrido, solo pensaba una cosa, que su amigo por fin prestara atencion a las acciones y gestos del genero femenino como tiene que ser y no estar despabilado como en el pasado que ni se enteraba de nada. Por lo menos cambiara esa parte, pero el que siga siendo un idiota adicto al ramen no se lo quitara ni el Jūbi con todo su poder, eso era un apena.

Despues de usar toda la voluntad que tenia ( _osea, casi nada )_ separo de la rubia prometiendo en otra ocacion repetir lo ocurrido pero sin ninguna pena. Naruko acepto a regañadientes ya que queria seguir disfrutando el momento que tenian, aunque el pensar en otros momentos futuros mas... intimos, la hicieron sonrojarse totalmente. Despues de que ambos se vistieran fueron al campo de entrenamiento 7, para que Naruro le enseñara lo que el sabia, por insistencia de su novia. Si bien le dijo que debia dominar la transformacion de la naturaleza, tambien le dijo el secreto de los Kage-Bunshin dandole el mismo ejemplo que le habian hecho ( _sin lo pervertido claro),_ le dio el ejercicio de partir la hoja de un árbol solo con chakra creando varios clones. Si bien progresaba como recordaba, tambien vio como se sobre esforzaba en ello " _Ahora entiendo por que siempre me reprendian por sobre exigirme, vaya que era terco"_ fue lo que dijo para si mismo al ver lo tenas que era Naruko al no hacer caso a lo que le decian, pero no podia decir nada ya que él es igual.

En otro lugar de la aldea, mas especifico en la torre Hokage, Ryu y Jirayi estaban serios ante el asunto de la informaciom recibida por la Akatsuki. Cuando volvian de Suna Naruto les conto lo que habia escuchado de Saori sobre juntarse con uno de los espias que estaba con Orochi ( _Fem. Orochimaru, si lo se no es muy original )_ , aunque el que sea Kabuki no ayudaba en nada. Era un tema complicado si era algo relacionado con Izumi, Naruko se exaltaria por eso. Sakuo pediria ir a la misión sin lugar a negociación. La ventaja es que tenian 4 semanas para planear algo que sea factible y sin riesgos. El que Naruko se descontrole es un factor clave que podria poner en riesgo a sus compañeros, en especial a Naruto ya que no saben como puede influir en su sello. En eso Ruy tiene una idea pero debera consultarla con Kasuki presente para dar una opinión a lo que tenia en mente.

Pasaron 3 semanas en un abrir y cerrar se ojos, en el transcurso Naruko completo su objetivo de partir la hoja por la mitad, aunque quedo exausta en el proceso. Con los consejos de Naruto logro crear _Fūton: Rasengan_ aunque requeria de un clon para poder hacerlo y estabilizarlo. En los dias Naruto tambien paso tiempo con Nei para poder aclarar sus sentimientos con ella, que resultaron correspondidos dando paso a ser formalmente novios, cosa que en una de sus tantas salidas lo sellaron con un simple pero amoroso beso, aunque Naruko se divertia en avergonzarlos cuando podia, aunque Nei se vengaba de la misma forma avergonzandola aún mas, aunque en privado. Las mañanas con los Uzumaki fueron algo... movido, de alguna forma. Siempre despertaban o con Naruko solo con ropa interior o igual pero sin sosten, aunque Naruto por alguna razón fue perdiendo la vergüenza ya que simplemente se acurrucaba o manoseaba los pechos de esta o la besaba profundamente, algo confuso para Naruto que no sabia el por que lo hacia de una forma tan... "Natural".

Otra cosa que ocurrio en la semana fue que Ryu mando a llamar a Kasuki y Jirayi junto a otra persona a la oficina. Estaban discutiendo el asunto que discutian anteriormente, Jirayi comento y dio la razon a la ninja copia del por que querian que la chica desconocida fuera la lider de equipo 7 en esta nueva mision. Estuvo meditando durante bastante tiempo en lo que le habian dicho y acepto de forma comprensiva, si ella podia lidiar con ese problema mejor que ella no podria decir lo contrario. Ryu le dio permiso de quitarse la mascara a la mujer que estaba para mostra una mujer de pelo marron corto, facciones faciales suaves y de ojos negros, su nombre era Merry ( _Fem. Yamamoto )_ nombre clave Tenzo ( _el ropaje es igual esceptuando que en vez de el "casco" que llevaba tiene su Hitai-ate en la cabeza )_. Jirayi comento sobre el entrenamiento que habian hecho en lo que estaban fuera del pueblo y que tambien estaban practicando el uso del chakra del Kyubi, palabras que hicieron que Ryu comentara cuantas colas fue lo que pudo ver en el entrenamiento ( _Jirayi explica lo mismo que en la serie de las veces que casi muere )_. La Sanin de los sapos se levanta parte de su ropa mostrando su abdomen revelando una cicatriz de gran tamaño en esta, la mencionada anterior explica que su aprendis puede peemanecer conciente hasta la tercera cola... pero... cuando sale la cuarta su cuerpo entero es rodeado por una capa de chakra tan fuerte que quema su piel, su apariencia cambia y su apariencia es como la de un zorro en miniatura, eso asusto un poco a los presentes pensando en las consecuencias que puede causar si la joven se llega a enojar.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Pasaron 2 dias despues de terminara las 3 semanas, Naruto estaba en Ichiraku con Naruko y Nei comiendo despues de una sesion de sparring. Vaya que las chicas la tuvieron dificil, fueron tecnicamente abrumadas. Naruto daba mejor uso a los clo es que Naruko ( _por obias razones XD_ ), esas barras negras no se rompian con nada al defenderse con ellas, ¿ de que estaban echas esas cosas? y ¿cómo las invoca de la nada? no entendian esas razones pero era molesto, y la velocidad que tenia era otro problema. Al final terminaron perdiendo de forma aplastante haciendo un mohin por eso para risa del rubio.

En serio Naruto-kun esas habilidades son molestas- _dijo Naruko todavia mosqueada por la batalla anterior._

Ma, Ma no tienes por que molestarte tanto-ttebayo, despues de todo nada puede garantizarte que el enemigo no use algo que le de la posibilidad de tornar la batalla a su favor- _dijo el rubio de forma tranquila._

Eso lo se... pero.

Vamos Naruko-chan, sabes que lo que dice es verdad- _dijo Nei mientras comia un plato de ramen._

Tu no ayudas nada Nei-chan- _dijo haciendo un mohin haciendo reir a los dos ninjas._

Jejeje bueno chicas creo que dare una vuelta por la aldea, me acompañan?.

Lo siento pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el complejo Hyuga, nos vemos despues- _dijo esta dejando el dinero de lo que comio, se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto despidiéndose de él._

Todavia no me acostumbro a eso- _dijo algo_ _apenado por el gesto de la Hyuga._

Pues acostumbrate ya que no sera la unica vez que pase ese tipo de cosas-ttebayo- _dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro apenando mas al rubio por eso._

Vamos Naruko-chan, ya estoy bastante avergonzado como para que lo hagas más grave- _dijo él tratando de sonar serio pero con el rostro sonrojado no le servia de mucho._

Naruko iba a seguir con su labor de avergonzar al rubio, pero no pudo seguir ya que un anbu apareció de tras de ellos llamandolos.

Naruto y Naruko Uzumaki, su presensia es requerida en este momento en la oficina del Hokage- _dijo el anbu esperando la respuesta de estos._

Bueno, de la que me salve, vamos en seguida- _dijo el rubio aliviado de salir de su "problema"_ _y no seguir avergonzado, dicho eso el anbu se fue dejando solos a los rubios._

Que crees que quiera Jiji- _dijo la rubia a su novio._

Me hago una idea, pero tengo la sensacion que es por algo mas, vayamos antes de que se enoje y le salgan mas arrugas de las que pueda ocultar- _dijo este riendose entre dientes de su ultimo comentario, provocando que la rubia tambien se riera por eso._

 ** _Oficina del Hokage_**

Ryu esperaba en su asiento que los Uzumaki llegaran ante el por dos asuntos importantes los cuales tenia que hablar ahora, aunque por una extraña razon se siente tentado a golpear al rubio por alguna razón que el "parecia" desconocer. En eso los rubios entran a la sala de forma calmada, aunque el rubio Senju vio como estos separaron sus manos al entrar haciendo que este entre cerrara los ojos por esa acción.

Para que nos mando a llamar Ryu-san- _hablo primero el rubio con marcas en la cara, para despues darse cuenta que en la oficina estaban Kasuki, Jirayi, otra Kunoichi que a Naruto le parecia familiar, y los hermanos Sabaku no._

Gracias por haber venido muchachos. Son dos asuntos por los cuales los llame, el primero; nos habia llegado una carta desde Suna la cual pide una alianza por medio de un matrimonio para asi fortalezerla- _dijo este sorprendiendo a los muchachos recien llegados-_ su consejo decidio que la Kasekage se case con un shinobi de Konoha para dicha alianza. Naruto, tu fuiste elejido para ser el prometido de la Godaime Kasekage Sabaku no Gaya.

Termino de decir eso dejando a un Naruto helado y a una peliroja sonrojada mirando al suelo por la vergüenza.

( _Esto tiene que ser una broma, como alguien puede aceptar eso asi son mas )-_ _penso el rubio mirando ligeramente a la aludida en el tratado de la alianza solo para sentir..._

 **Botum (** _si alguien me dice como se escribe el latir de un kokoro se lo agradeceria, mientras conformense con los efectos que intento hacer )_

El corazón de Naruto empezo acelar sus pulzasiones dejandolo helado con lo que eso significaba.

( _Oh no, ¿tambien ella?, por que tienen que ser gente importante)- penso recriminandose un poco por lo que su cuerpo hacia._

( **De que te quejas, tu cuerpo solo es sincero contigo mismo, tratando de mostrarte que puedes encargarte a las futuras compañeras que llegues a tener** )- _le dijo el zorro gigante al rubio entre risas por su situación._

( _Y lo repito, !No ayudas en nada¡ )- penso gritandole a su amigo haciendo que este se ria mas por eso._

Y bien?, cual estu opinión sobre esto Naruto- _dijo Ryu de forma seria espectante a la respuesta._

Bueno... yo... estas de acuerdo con esto? Gaya-chan- _dijo nervioso y sonrojado por eso._

A decir verdad... me sorprendi cuando el consejo me llamo para anunciarme de la decicion que tomaron, si te soy sincera... me senti feliz de eso- _empezo a decir mientras se sonrojaba-_ aunque no nos conoscamos de nada... quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de que puedas conocerme para este acuerdo, no es por la alianza... si no... lo que yo realmente quiero- _termino de hablar sorprendiendo a los presentes por sus intereses, en especial sus hermanos ya que nunca la vieron actuar de esa forma._

Naruto no sabia como lidiar con esto, ya estaba saliendo con dos chicas !Dos¡, aunque estas hallan desidido aceptar la idea de compartirlo, no pensaba que ella tambien lo acepte, ese era el problema, y lo peor es que su "condicion" le decia que ella tambien seria su novia, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como Naruko camino hasta la Kasekage y quedar frente a ella. Algunos pensaban que en el tiempo que estaba cerca de Naruto creo una relacion con él y le diria que no podia, pero nadie espero lo siguiente...

Hasta que por fin adimites algo contigo misma, estoy feliz por ti Gaya-chan- _dijo la rubia dandole un abrazo descolocando a los presentes por eso-_ ademas no me molestara tenerte como compañera- _esa ultima frase hizo que los presentes entendieran a lo que se refería._

Naruko, que quieres decir con eso- _dijo Ryu esperando que no fuera lo que él creía._

Jejeje, en terminos simples desde hace tiempo que Naruto-kun y yo somos novios- _dijo esta soltando la bomba dejando sorprendidos a todos, a un muy nervioso Naruto y a una triste Gaya por lo escuchado-_ ademas... no me molestaria compartirlo con personas que son inportantes para mi, eso te incluye Gaya-chan.

Eh?- _dijo esta algo aturdida con la confecion escuchada._

Pues eso, se que Naruto con su forma de ser, y lo humilde que es, enamoraria a cualquier chica, ademas no me sentiria tranquila si veo que soy feliz a costa de que tu estes triste por eso- _termino de decir dejando pasmados a los presentes y a un Naruto sin habla y algo asustado por cierto Senju._

Naruko, estas conciente de lo estas diciendo?- _pregunto Ryu colocandose serio ante lo que podria ocacionar si esto tomaba el curso que tenia._

Mas que conciente-ttebayo, si no no le diria esto a mi amiga para que tambien sea feliz.

Ahhh ( _suspirando )_ dado los acontecimientos recientes no me queda de otra- _dijo abriendo un cajon de su escritorio y sacando un pergamino._

Que es eso? _\- pregunto la rubia mirando curiosa el pergamino._

Eso es- _murmuro el rubio viendo el simbolo del pergamino._

Esto es lo que te pertenece por derecho, mi niña, este es el pergamino que tus padres dejaron para que cuando te volvieras chunin o tuvieras 18 supieras la verdad, pero en vista de lo ocurrido, tengo que dartelo para que se aplique lo tengo en mente- _dijo esta dejando el pergamino en la mesa mientras una aturdida Naruko se quedaba pretificada ante lo escuchado._

De... De mis padres- _dijo casi con la voz quebrada mientras unas pocas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas en lo que caminaba lentamente a recoger el pergamino_.

Debes entender, que fue por tu bien el que no te hayamos dicho de ellos, al igual del por que no hicieron público tu descendencia. Tus padres eran shinobis muy distinguidos lo que ocasiono que tuvieran varios enemigos a lo largo se su carrera ninja, si se sabia que tenian una hija hubieras corrido peligro por eso- _dijo Ryu de forma comprensiva mientras veia como su "hija" temblaba con el pergamimo en mano mientras lloraba por lo ahora descubierto._

Naruko no sabia como sentirse en ese momento ¿deberia estar enojada por ocultarle la verdad? tenia un muy buen motivo para ello, pero sabia que lo habian echo por su seguridad, pero no habria diferencia de que se lo dijeran y no se lo dijeran, ya que siempre fue tratada con indiferencia por el pueblo ¿ quien le garantizaba que no seria tratada de igual forma aunque supieran la verdad?.

Estando ya cerca del escritorio toma el pergamino con sus temblorosas manos. Dudando por un momento abre el pergamino para comenzar a leerlo... para quebrarse en llanto ante lo escrito.

 _Para Naruko:_

 _Si estas leyendo esto es por que ya alcansaste la mayoria de edad o ascendiste a Chunin, sea cual sea el caso. Pero primero, te pedimos disculpas por lo que hicimos. Fue una decicion difícil ya que sabiamos el tipo de vida que podrias llevar. Pero de igual forma no podia pedir un niño al azar para detener al zorro. Puede que estes enojada con nosotros por lo que hemos hecho, pero lo hicimos sabiendo que podiamos confiar en que podias controlarlo, que podias usar su poder para proteger la aldea que yo tambien quize proteger. Tu padre y yo ansiabamos arroparte, verte crecer, hacer tus travesuras, reirnos de lo que te daba miedo... comer y vivir en familia. Lamento que no hayamos podido darte la vida que querias, pero... quiero que sepas... que sin importar las concecuensias que se pongan en tu camino y lo que digan las demas personas, como tus padres..._

 _Te amamos._

 _Atte: Ami Namikase ( Fem. Minato ) Yondaime Hokage y Kenshin Uzumaki ( Masc. Kushina )._

Naruko estaba de rodillas llorando por lo recién descubierto. Los presentes en la sala estaban solo escuchando lo lamentos de la rubia, si bien Merry era ajena al asunto nada impidio que tambien sintiera algo de tristeza por ella, Gaya era un tema similar, considerando que ella era su mejor amiga se sentia mas afectada por el hecho que sus padres la amaron al igual que la suya. Jirayi y Kasuki estaban en silencio tambien algo sentimentales por eso. Los pasos de Naruto sacan a todos de sus pensamientos, su vista estaba oscurecida por sus cabellos, observando como este se acerca a ella para despues arrodillarse y tocarle el hombro, haciendo que la rubia levante la cabeza lentamente, dandose cuenta de la reaccion que tenia el rubio en sus ojos para después.

Ne... Naruto-kun... ellos en verdad...nos amaron?- _pregunto todavia con un rostro de pena total, exaltando a los demas por lo que dijo la rubia. Naruto deja ver su rostro mostrando, para sorpresa de todos, que el tambien estaba llorando._

Con todo lo que tenian... sin ninguna duda- _respondio este dandole una sonrisa a la rubia, haciendo que esta se apegue en un abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este llorando y desaogando su frustración._

Que significa eso, !Naruto¡- _exigio Ryu por las extrañas palabras de la rubia._

En lo que se calme Naruko-chan se lo explico, Ryu-san- _dijo en un tono tan sentimental que dio escalofrio con solo escucharlo-_ Gaya-chan puedes hacerle compañia en lo que explico lo que pasa por favor- _pidio amablemente a la peliroja y esta acepta sin ningun inconveniente, tomando a Naruko y dejandola en el sofa de la oficina con ella haciéndole compañia._

En eso Naruto se relajo lo suficiente para poder contar correctamente las cosas, asi que decidio contarlo todo, "TODO", trato de no saltarse nada y explicar las cosas lo mejor que podia, diciendo que el venia de otra dimensión y que era igual a la que estaba solo que con los cambios que el había visto, que venia de un año del futuro, lo que sabia del secuestro de Gaya, lo que pasara en la misión del puente las batallas que habra con Akatsuki, lo que ocurrira el la reunion de los 5 Kages, la resurrección del Uchiha que se enfrento contra la Shodaime Hokage y otras cosas. Nadie decia nada, todos estaban pensando que estaba loco o que era una invención suya, pero cuando les relato lo que hania ocurrido en el periodo de cuando los muchachos eran genin no hubo lugar a la duda, explico la verdadera razon del por que tenía subelementos tan intrigantes como el _Yōton_. En terminos simples, dijo la pura y santa verdad. Aunque los ollentes fueron Gaya, Kasuki, Ryu y Jirayi, y obviamente Naruko, los demas estaban fuera de la habitación por peticion del Hokage.

Y eso, lamento si no fui honesto desde un principio pero tenia mis razones para querer ocultarlo- _dijo el rubio inclinandose ante el Hokage que todavía trataba de asimilar lo escuchado._

Creo que necesito un trago- _dijo el rubio mayor sacando su botella de Sake._

Ya somos dos- _dijo la Sanin de los Sapos uniendose a la opinion._

Despues de tomarse la primera copa decidio hablar.

Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que vengas del futuro de una dimensión alterna, pero eres alguien que hace locuras aunque no lo quiera- _dijo este sobandose la cien dando otro sorbo de sake-_ pero bueno, almenos te agradesco la confianza de decirnos la verdad.

No me gusta mentir, aunque es divertido en cierto punto- _dijo con algo de gracia sacandole una gota a los presentes y una pequeña risa a Gaya y Naruko, que esta ya estaba algo mas relajada-_ bueno, que hara ahora.

Por el momento te dejaremos en el mismo nivel en el que acordamos, ademas que lo que se converso aqui sera clasificado como SS por lo que saben lo que significa- _dijo el Hokage de forma seria recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los presentes._

Pues si ese es el caso... creo que Nei-chan tiene que saberlo- _dijo un nervioso rubio Uzumaki._

Ella tambien lo sabe?- _pregunto Kasuki curiosa._

Asi es, de regreso a la aldea después de rescatar a Gaya-chan, y del pequeño dilema con Sakuo, ella nos siguió y escucho la conversación que tenia con Naruko-chan, cuando le conte quien era realmente, al final... bueno... como lo digo- _dijo algo nervioso sonrojandose intrigando a los presentes y sacando unas raras risas de Kasuki al acordarse de lo que vio cuando entro a la carpa de ellos esa mañana._

Lo que Naruto-kun quieres decir es que Nei-chan tambien es la novia de Naruto-kun- _dijo la rubia ya recuperada dejando apenado y nervioso al rubio por eso-_ ademas me di cuenta que Gaya-chan se intereso en Naruto-kun cuando lo abraso agradeciendo lo que hizo por ella, mi respuesta es la misma que dije en el principio de esta conversa.

No se si lo haces a drede o es que en verdad eres un perver...

!Que no soy un pervertido¡- _grito él molesto, interviniendo en lo que iba a decir Ryu, por la falsa acusacion de nombrarlo pervertido-_ el que ocurriera eso no quiere decir que me haga pervertido, solo son eventos que ocurrieron de forma casual- _dijo crusandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro._

Jejejej- _se rieron los presentes por la actitud de este._

Oigan que no es para reirse- _alego Naruto enojandose por la burla._

Jejeje, bueno a lo que estabamos hablando, aceptas la propuesta de Suna?- _dijo Ryu retomando su actitud seria._

... No quiero que Gaya-chan este triste si digo que no, ademas... bueno... si no es molestia... me gustaria que... bueno... nos conocieramos primero... una cita, esa es mi condición- _dijo apenado y entre cortado ante la declaración_.

Bueno... no tengo problemas con eso- _dijo Gaya aceptando la condición del rubio._

Bien, ya tenemos eso resuelto, ahora, - _dijo Ryu e iso un ademan para que los demas entraran para tratar el siguiente asunto-_ Naruto, puedes buscar a Sakuo y traerlo?.

Naruto ascintio con la cabeza saliendo por la ventana a buscar al nombrado. No demoro mucho ya que solo fueron 2 min. y ya estaba de regreso, los demas ya estaban adentro esperando que dijeran eso.

Bien lo que dire sera lo siguiente, por razones de seguridad en la próxima misión sera comandada por su nuevo Jounin acargo de su grupo- _con un ademan la aludida se coloco al lado del Hokage-_ Su nombre es Merry y sera la nueva encargada de su equipo.

Un gusto en conocerlos- _dijo la ya nombrada Merry presentandose ante los demas._

Porque Kasuki-sensei no estara en nuestra misión Ryu-Shicho- _dijo Sakuo extrañado por el cambio._

A su momento dare la explicacion correspondiente, otra cosa, el consejo me " _propuso"_ que colocara otro integrante en su grupo para que la misión saliera exitosa, Pasa- _dijo esta para despues escuchar como la puerta es abierta mostrando a la chica que ataco a Naruko y compañia hace días._

Jaa?, pero que hace ella aqui- _dice Naruko no muy complacida con la aparición de la anunciada "compañera"._

Ella sera su nueva compañera, Shinku Shimura, espero que se lleven bien en su misión- _termino de decir mientras veia como reaccionaban los demas._

No estare con ella, el otro dia nos ataco a Naruto-kun, a Kae-chan, la perezosa de Aome e Inojin, solo por que estaba aburrida- _alego la rubia haciendo que Ryu vea a Shinku de forma seria._

Tienes algo que decir ante eso?.

Estaba aburrida- _dijo simplemente como si hablara del clima._

Ahhh ( _suspirando )_ que no se repita de nuevo.

Si.

Bien chicos, tienen 2 dias hasta que la mision comience, alistense mientras tanto- _dijo Ryu dando por terminado el asunto._

Los chicos se fueron dejando solo a un Ryu serio en la oficina, meditando lo ocurrido de forma analitica. En eso Dan entra a la sala llevando mas papeles que tenian que ser firmados, los dejo en el escritorio dando un suspiro de alivio por poder descansar un poco, en eso ve al rubio de ojos miel muy pensativo.

Ryu-sama que ocurre, esta mas pensativo de lo habitual

Dan, necesito tu ayuda para ingenearmelas en algo que tengo en mente- _dijo mirando a su asistente seriamente._

Digame, que necesita.

Mientras que ellos estaban discutiendo la forma para poder ayudar a su "Hija/Hermana", Naruto estaba con los Sabaku no dando vueltas por la aldea Tenma y Kakunza conversaban apartados de Naruko, Gaya y el prometido de la anterior nombrada.

Bueno Gaya-chan, ya que tenemos tiempo ...bueno.

Si no hay problema... me gustaria.

Bien, yo ire con Nei-chan para explicar lo ocurrido- _dijo la rubia alejandose del par para que comenzaran con su cita-_ Naruto-kun no hagas nada raro con ella ¿ok?.

!Por quien me tomas Naruko¡- _le grito el rubio con la cara roja en lo que la rubia se alejaba tapandose la boca con la mano aguantando la risa-_ ahora se lo que se siente que alguien como yo moleste, llega a ser desasperante. Pero dejando eso de lado, a donde quieres ir primero Gaya-chan.

Quisiera que me muestres los alrededores de tu aldea, despues vemos que sera lo que comamos.

Bien, vamos- _dijo para colocar su brazo de tal forma para que la peliroja se sujetara de él y asi comensando su cita._

El día paso sin mayor problema. Los otros dos hermanos de la arena estaban en un parque conversando trivialidades y de vez en cuando el como le estaría llendo a su hermana en su cita. Con los nombrados, Naruto le mostro todo lo que el recordaba que eran buenos lugares para pasar el lugar y tambien los que eran algo populares segun recordaba, daba gracias que seguia igual. A la hora de comer fueron a un restaurante para pasar el rato, conversaron amenamente, bajo la espectante mirada de los demas clientes viendo a la singular pareja. Naruto daba gracias que haya recivido paga pot la mision de Gaya para poder invitarla hoy. Despues de haber terminado, siguiron caminando con Gaya abrazada del abrazo del rubio aun con algo de pena, pero con mucha confianza al hacerlo, apenando al rubio por eso. La noche ya habia llegado a la aldea, Gaya estaba por irse pero es detenida por Naruto " _Todavia falta el mejor lugar"_ dijo este tomandola de la mano dirigendola a un lugar algo alejada de la aldea. Despues de caminar un poco Gaya llego a lo que ella sabia que era el monte Hokage, curiosa pregunto la razón del por que traerla a este lugar, este solo le señalo en direccion hacia abajo quedando... maravillada.

Se podia ver la aldea cuyas luces recien encendian dandole un aspecto hermoso bajo el abrazo de la noche. En eso Naruto le indica que mirara el cielo quedando igual de maravillada con la vista, pudiendo ver cada estrella que podia divisar en el oscuro cielo " _Utsukushī ( hermoso)"_ pronuncio la peliroja cuyos ojos brillaban maravillada por la vista.

Y bien? que tal- _dijo el unico varon presente sentandose a la orilla del monte haciendo que Gaya le imitara para después apoyar su cabeza en su hombro._

Fue exelente, y hermoso al final. No crei que tenias una buena forma para hacer una cita encantadora como esta- _dijo esta mie tras se acomodaba en el hombro del rubio mientras cerraba un poco los ojos._

Que puedo decir, soy impredecible en todo lo que hago- _dijo este sonriendo mientras sacaba su brazo de entre los que tenia Gaya y acariciaba su sedoso cabello_ \- ademas, quiero que me digas algo. Despues de esta cita ¿quisieras tener mas?, el consejo de tu pueblo se puede impasientar si te tomas mucho tiempo- _dijo éste a la pelirroja._

Bueno, tienen que esperar les guste o no, despues de todo soy la Kasekage por lo que no pueden apurarme mucho.

Bueno, eso es un punto a tu favor- _dijo sudando una gota el ver como su acompañante pretendia abusar un poco de su puesto-_ aunque en mi caso, ya tome una decisión, aunque paresca apresurada- _dijo de forma al seria pero... cariñosa, dejando a una Gaya espectante a lo que creia que escucharia-_ me alegro que tu consejo me haya elegido como tu prometido, si nos problema que acepte de forma rapida- _dijo mirando a una sorprendida Gaya por su rapida opinion despues de su improvisada "cita"._

Eh... bueno... no crei que aceptaras tan rapido, aunque tu decisión me alegra.

Vamos no es para tanto, recuerda lo que dije en la oficina de Jiji, tecnicamente te conosco y tu a mi.

Es cierto eso, pero aun asi es un poco diferente. Puede que suene infantil, pero... cuando te vi al recobrar el comocimiemto no negue que me pereces atractivo- _hablaba con un notable sonrojo en su rostro-_ pero cuando dijiste que me rescatarias para que estuviese a salvo... algo dentro de mi se sintio calido. Asi que me alegra que aceptes este tratado- _termino de hablar mirando al rostro del rubio cullo rostro tenia un leve tinte rojo._

No me gustaria que las personas que son importanres para mi esten tristes, en especial si es por mi causa- _hablaba mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el rostro de la Kasekage-_ que dices, ¿ Quisieras ser mi novia?.

No hace falta responder si sabes la respuesta- _dijo esta con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro sorprendiendo a Naruto, ya que si bien no veia sonreir mucho a Gaara, el que sonriera era agradable para muchos ya que mostraba que no era el mismo sadico de hace años._

De forma disimulada el rostro de ambos se fue acercando el uno del otro, los dos estaban sonrojados pero eso era un detalle insignificante en ese momento. Los dos eataban a milimetros de hacer contacto, sintiendo la respiracion del otro.Tenian los ojos abiertos, los azul electrico del rubio mirando el verde arena de la peliroja ( _creo que ese es el color, en realidad no lo distingo bien)_ mirandose de forma espectante. Sin esperar mas Gaya rodeo con sus brazos en la zona del cuello a Naruto y le planto el tan anciado beso que esperaba mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del momento. Naruto quedo algo ido por lo que ocurrio. Si bien pretendía besarla no espero que ella se le adelantara en la jugada. Sin darle vueltas al asunto cerro los ojos rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Gaya profundisando mas el beso.

Para Gaya era su primer beso, si bien en el pasado este tipo se cosas no le llamaran la atencion y de igual forma cuando se convirtio en Kage, desde que vio a Naruto se empezo a sentir extraña. Volviendo a la actualidad, era un beso torpe en el caso de Gaya, pero se impresionó un poco cuando Narito tomo el control del asulto sacando leves gemidos de la pelirroja, quien se sonrojo fuertemente ante la accion de su ya novio, le habia gustado. Hubiera seguido con eso pero la falta de aire los obligo a separarse dejando un hilo de saliva al hacerlo.

Bueno, con esto ya oficializamos nuestra relación- _dijo un sonrojado Naruto a una totalmente sonrojada Gaya quien parecia un semaforo en alto por el color en su rostro_

Despues de ese bochornoso momento, Naruto llevo a Gaya al Hotel donde se hospedaba junto a sus hermanos. Cuando la dejo y se iba para el apartamento se encontro con una Naruko con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual no le aseguraba y agradaba para nada. Pronto descubrio la posible razon ya que al lado de ella venia Nei, la cual se miraba no muy contenta por lo que cree que se entero. Si bien no resivio una paliza trato de que la Hyuga entendiera el porque de lo ocurrido con Gaya. A fin de cuentas acepto la idea para la alivio de Naruto, aunque le dejo claro que ella sera la segunda en la cama, tardo un poco en entender lo que quería decir, y el sonrojo fue grande, al final se fueron a sus respectivas casas para descansar.

 ** _XXXXXXXX_**

Amanecio nuevamente, Naruto en compañia novia rubia y con sakuo a una demostración dicha por Ryu explicando el porque ella seria la lider de la mision.

Al llegar a la azotea de la torre Hokage estando todos presentes. Merry prosedio a mostrar sus habilidades y para sorpresa de Sakuo y Naruko dijo **_Mokuton: Prisión de cuatro pilares_** haciendo aparecer una jaula hecha de madera de gran tamaño atras de ella. Ryu explico que la castaña tenia una relación con Orochi, por esa razon sera la que estara acargo.

Una vez ya aclarado la duda para Sakuo y Naruko, los tres fueron a platicar un rato discutiendo como deberian actuar según lo que les esperaba.

Ryu estaba en su Oficina firmando unos papeles en lo que Dan entea al lugar anunciando que el consejo lo cito a una reunión, algo le decia que tenia que ingenearse sus acciones si la reunion trataba de lo que él creia. Le pidio a Dan que llamara a los Uzumaki, a Nei y si es que podia, a la Kasekage, con la ultima despues le daba los detalles.

 ** _Sala del consejo_**

Ryu fue el primero en llegar al salon, oportunidad que aprovecho para pensar bien su jugada para ayudar a su hija para verla feliz. En lo que esperaba empezaron a llegar los cabeza de clanes, Manami Nara ( _Fem. Shikaku )_ , Shiki Aburame ( _Fem. Shibi )_ , Koji Inuzuka ( _Masc.Tsume)_ , Koharu Yamanaka ( _Fem. Inoichi )_ yThoru Akimichi ( _Fem. Choza )_ y Hitomi Hyuga ( _Fem. Hiashi )_ Cada uno de ellos tomo su puesto esperando una explicación en lo que llegaran los demas. Luego llegaron los consejales del Hokage, los primeros en entrar fueron Kagura ( _Fem. Homura )_ y Onigumo ( _Masc. Koharu )_ seguidos precisamente por la conocida alcon de la guerra, y conocidos por algunos como la kunoichi de la oscuridad, Shimura Hyori ( _Fem. Danzo )._ Los tres se fueron a sentar en sus correspondientes lugares que eran al lado del Hokage. Para molestia de todos los civiles tambien se hicieron presentes.

Puedo saber a que se debe la junta de esta reunion?- _pregunto Ryu con un tono de disgusto, y no era el unico ya que todos estaban curiosos por la repentina junta._

Veras Ryu- _hablo Hyori-_ nos hemos enterado que reciviste una carta de Suna la cual es para fortalecer la alianza que tenemos por medio de un matrimonio político- _dijo esta sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por esa información._

Asi es, hay algun problema?.

Lo que me intriga fuese que el consejo de Suna haya desidido que su Kasekage fuera la implicada para fortalecer dicha alianza- _todos abrieron ños ojos al escuchar esas palabras-_ ahora lo que me interesa saber es por que un shinobi cualquiera quedo con ella y no un heredero de clan- _dijo eso mirando fijamente al rubio._

Que quiere decir con eso Hokage-sama- _dijo uno de los civiles con la misam duda de por que no la emparejo con alguien importante._

Por que pidieron en espesifico que fuera espesificamente con él- _hablo de forma serena y sin nerviosismo-_ tal parece que la Kasekage se intereso en él después de haberla rescatado de Akatsuki.

Y quien fue, si se puede saber- _hablo cortesmente Manami._

... Uzumaki Naruto, un familiar lejano de Naruko el cual tuvo la cortesia de unirse a nuestras filas hace unas cuantas semanas- _dijo simplememte causando sorpresa a los presentes._

Un familiar de la demonio?- _dijo con asco uno de lo civiles_.

Ryu miro fulminantemente al pobre diablo causandole miedo al instante, pero antes de que dijera algo toda la sala se inundo en una presión que hizo que los civiles se arrodillaran, los shinobis respiraban entre cortado, los cabeza de clanes, Hokage y consejales se vieron inquieto.

Llamala de esa forma de nuevo y no veras un nuevo día- _dijo una voz que hizo eco en la sala._

La puerta se abrio de golpe mostrando mostrando a Naruko, Nei, la Kasekage y a un rubio quien se parecia a la rubia con coleta.

Quien eres y que te da derecho entrar de esa forma al consejo- _hablo de forma arrogante un civil el cual se levantaba dificultosamente solo para caer con un rostro lleno de temor con el cuerpo temblando, el causante fue Naruto quien concentro su I.A en el condenado._

Ryu-san, nos mando a llamar?- _dijo de forma seria, sorprendiendo a Ryu y las chicas ya que no esperaron ese rostro y tono de voz tan... frio._

Lamento la molestia Naruto. Consejo de Konoha, les presento Uzumaki Naruto, quien tambien es el prometido de Sabaku no Gaya la Godaime Kasekage- _dijo el rubio presentando a el consejo al rubio._

Tengo una pregunta- _dijo la lider del clan Huyga-_ por que mi sobrina y la chica Uzumaki estan aqui tambien?.

Eso es lo iba a decir ahora- _dijo Ryu llamando la atención de todos-_ dire esto de la forma mas simple posible... Uzumaki Naruko es hija de los difuntos Kenshin Uzumaki y la Yondaime Hokage Ami Namikase- _dijo causando silencio en la sala-_ y aunque no lo crean el joven Naruto tambien es un Uzumaki, aunque sea familiar de ella, con la muestra de sangre que obtuvimos figuran como primos lejanos.

Eso es mentira.

Ella no puede estar parentada con los heroes de Konoha. Ella es una huérfana, solo eso.

Terminemos con lo que la Yondaime comenzo y todo arreglado.

! Ustedes no haran nada con ella ¡- _grito un iracundo Naruto ante lo escuchado._

Escuchen, por los recientes eventos Naruto sera colocado como la cabeza del clan Uzumaki, por lo que sera puesto en la poligamia.

Si ese sera el caso creo que podemos entregar una lista de pretendientes aparte de la Kasekage.

No tan rapido, si voy a entrar sera bajo mis terminos, y seran que este con quien yo ame, no por obligación.

Lo siento pero son las leyes, eres un shinobi de Konoha y todo lo que hagas es por y para Konoha- _dijo Hyori con una sonrisa creyendo que lo tenia._

Quieres hacer una apuesta?- _hablo el rubio intrigando a los presentes y llamando la atencion de Ryu por la palabra "apuesta"._

No tengo por que aceptar algo tan absurdo.

Aun si es para fortalecer la aldea?.

¿mmm? Que quieres decir.

Tratare de convenser a Izumi para que regrese a Konoha y para que se una, si lo hago quedo libre para casarme con quien yo quiera, si no estare en sus terminos- _sentencio este a un sorprendido consejo y las prometidas estaban igual._

Ryu miro la leve e impersectible sonrisa en su rostro, algo le indicaba que confiaba en ganar esta apuesta. Hyori miraba de forma calculadora al rubio tratando de averiguar si habia un truco en lo que habia dicho. No encontro falsedad en sus palabras, pero todavia estaba renuente ante la peticion.

Bien, se hara como digas, mas te vale no objetar si fallas- _termino aceptando y advirtio al rubio._

No lo hare- _dijo simplemente mirando a Ryu._

Retomando lo anterior Naruko, Nei y Gaya-dono son las prometidas actuales de Naruto, quien a aceptado al igual que las chicas- _dijo mirando disimuladamente como los civiles estaban pasmados por la noticia._

Nei, ¿estas segura de esto?- _pregunto Hitomi a su sobrina._

Mas que segura Hitomi-sama- _respondio con firmeza y con un brillo en sus ojos que mostraban felicidad por el hecjo de casarse con alguien que amaba._

Bien, ven al complejo después- _hablo con un tono comprensivo reciviendo un "Hai" de Nei._

Presentes del consejo- _dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los nombrados-_ se perfectamente que tienen muchas preguntas, pero no respondere hoy, lo hare despues de volver, ¿no hay problema con eso?- _dijo y pregunto al final mirando a Ryu._

No, me parece perfecto- _dijo este dandole una sonrisa de victoria en sus planes-_ bien esta reunion concluye- _anuncio dando por terminada la reunion sacando a todos los presentes de la sala. Mirando por el rabillo en el ojo a una Hyori algo molesta ya que no salio como ella creia._

 ** _Calles de la aldea_**

Como no se pudo haber ocurrido- _dijo una Naruko quien se golpeo con la palma de la mano derecha la frente-_ tengo una perfecta suerte en lo que respecta apuestas y no eh perdido ninguna.

Bueno, no es como si fuera algo facil- _dijo llamando la atención de las muchachas que lo acompañaban-_ la razon por lo que lo hice es por que confio en mis habilidades, si bien tenía un vasto arsenal como tu no implicaba que le pudiera ganar- _dijo este deja do pensativa a Naruko-_ ademas puedo convenserla con lo que ella busca

Piensas usar su ambre de poder?- _pregunto Gaya al adversario rubio._

Presisamente, si le muestro que puede desarrollarse para que obtenga un gran poder talvez pueda traerla de regreso, si ese es el caso, Naruko y yo trtaremos que cambie sus idea para que abandone la oscuridad en la que esta.

Un muy buen plan debo decir- _dijo Nei con una mano en su menton pensando las posibilidades de ese plan._

Por mientras que planeamos eso, Nei-chan, creo que la lider del clan Hyuga te cito, no vemos después- _dijo este alejandose del lugar con Naruko y Gaya_ , _en cuanto Nei se fue al complejo._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Llego un nuevo día, Gaya se fue a su aldea con sus hermanos, con una ligera sonrisa por el hecho de que su consejo por fin hizo algo que le favorecio no solo a ellos sino que tambien ella salio ganando.

El nuevo equipo 7 comandado por Merry estaba en la entrada de la aldea listos para partir.

Recuerden la misión muchachos, tenemos que envoscar al infiltrado que esta con Orochi y hacer que hable para poder encontrarla.

Hai.

Con eso dicho partieron rumbo a su destino el cual tendrian ligeros inconvenientes.

 ** _Continuara._**


	4. Batalla en el puente

_**Saaaaaludooooos mis lectores, agradesco su tiempo al leer mis historias, y como nuevo horario, ya que el anterior lo deje como uno determinado todos los Jueves trendreis un capítulo nuevo de una de mis Historias (** Pero Ouma, que 1 semana es poco para crear un buen argumento para las historias [ **A callar pendejo** ]) **Como iba diciendo, todos los Jueves tendran un capítulo nuevo de cualquiera de mis 5 historias, ya que me di cuenta de que podia hacerlo, y cuento con el tiempo para poder crear un buen argumento y desarrollo de la historia, ya que una vez me motive demasiado y pude escribir 5 mil palabras en un día, aunque el entumecimientos de dedos es gratis puedo hacerlo si me tiro de lleno en buscar y crear un desarrollo desente para su entretencion, bueno dicho esto que no os hagan esperar mas, LANZENME LA HISTORIA.**_

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Howling My Soul ( Aullando mi alma )_**

 ** _Are you satisfied? / ¿ Estás satisfecho ?_**

 ** _Just open your eyes / Solo abre tus ojos_**

 ** _You can see the light / Podrás ver la luz_**

 ** _Across this new borderline / A Través de esta nueva frontera_**

 _Se ve a Naruto, Naruko, Nei, Gaya y Izumi mientras ellos estan en medio del bosque de Hi no Kuni._

 ** _打ちのめされた 嘆きの果てで 抗い続けてる感情 / La emoción que continúa resistiendo contra el final del lamento aullando_**

 _Naruto esta en Konoha hablando animadamente con sus tres novias en un local de comida teniendo una alegre charla_ , _siendo observado por Izumi a la distancia._

 ** _闇夜に響く 遥かな光 信じてる者達の咆哮 / El rugido de las personas que creen en los lejanos ecos en la noche oscura_**

 _De la nada cambia el escenario y ahora se ve a Izumi dentro de una cueva en la cual solo se ven sus ojos con el Sharingan maduro recordando con ira a Satsuki_

 ** _Hey！ Get low！ Hey！吠えろ！ 行動起こせ今 / ¡ Hey ! ¡ Baja ! ¡ Hey ! ¡ How ! Comportamiento ahora_**

 _Se ven al equipo 8, 9 y 10 sonriendo y llevandose bien. El escenario cambia al encuentro del puente del cielo y la tierra_. _Donde Naruko esta en su manto de tres colas frente a Orochi._

 ** _Hey！ You're gonna be somebody 蒼穹のExodus / ¡ Hey ! Usted va a ser alguien en el cielo Exodo_**

 _Se enfoca a cada uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki mostrando un cambio de escenario de Pain sobre la aldea a punto de destruirla siendo detenida por una Gudoudama de Naruto en su modo Ashura._

 ** _わずかに残した夢higher それまで失くしちゃうのはイヤ / Un sueño que dejé un poco, no quiero perderlo hasta entonces_**

 _Se ve a los ninjas de Konoba luchar contra los integrantes de Akatsuki, siendo Gaya y Nei peleando contra el camino animal y Petra de Pain._

 ** _耳貸すワケないんだliar オタノシミ yeah！ 生まれて果てるまで / No quiero prestarte un mentiroso orejas Otanoshimi, ¡ Si ! Hasta que el nacimiento haya terminado_**

 _Los demas caminos causan caos en la aldea sie do detinos por los Jounin pero son derrotados al ser sus almas arrebatadas._

 ** _壁がデカいほどdesire 開く心にmessiah / La pared es tan seca que el deseo de abre en el corazón del Mesias_**

 _Los Caminos salen volando contra un edificio siendo la causante Naruko quien llega al campo de batalla en modo Sabio._

 ** _変わる時代つかんでたいんだ アキラメズ yeah！/ Quiero agarrar la era cambiante en una figura, ¡ Si !_**

 _Se ve como Naruto pelea con Pain en una batalla sin cuartel, siendo el usuario del Rinnegan apoyado por Tobi complicando mas las cosas._

 ** _囚われた 夜を越えて 派手に Howling my SOUL / Aullando mi ALMA más allá de la noche capturada_**

 _Desde el cielo se una figura espectral de color morado sosteniendo una espada de gran tamaño que choca contra el suelo creando una explosion inmensa, la silueta muestra sus ojos rojos en forma de un átomo._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Anteriormente**

 _Naruto habia llegado de su misión en el país del Viento luego de rescatar a Gaya de las manos de Akatsuki, llegando a la aldea hizo compañia a Naruko encontrandose con las contrapartes Fem. y Masc. de los demas. Kasuki y Gaia entregaron su informe a Ryu quedando sorprendido por las habilidades de Naruto quien mostraba ser mas poderoso de lo creia. Naruto se encontro con_ _Shinku la hija adoptiva de Hyori Shimura. Despues de varias semanas la Godaime Kasekage llega a Konoha con la propuesta de un matrimonio político para reforzar la amistad entre las aldeas siendo ella quien se case con Naruto quien despues de salvarla desperto ciertos sentimientos hacia él, en eso Naruko ase publica la relacion que tiene con Naruto y Ryu no tiene mas opción que revelarle la identidad de sus padres, conmocionandola con la carta que le entrega a su hija cayendo al suelo por lo leido siendo consolada por su novio. Dias despues el consejo de Konoha se entera del matrimonio político exigiendo una explicación del porque lo acepto emparejando a la Kasekage con un ninja cualquiera, luego de una intensa discusión, Naruto fue puesto en el CRA para poder conservar las tecnicas que posee en la aldea, pero Hyori gruño por lo bajo al hecho que Naruto coloco como condición de que si traia a la Uchiha desertora a la aldea aceptaria estar bajo la poligamia pero con las chicas que el decida. Luego de terminada la reunión y que pasara un día Naruto y su equipo se alistaron para ir al encuentro de espía de Orochi y poder hacer contacto con Izumi_.

 ** _Capítulo 4: Encuentro en el puente del Cielo y la Tierra, se desata el poder del Kyubi_**, **_enfrentamiento en la guarida de la serpiente_**

El actual equipo 7 corria de árbol en árbol en direccion al puete del Cielo y la Tierra, Merry quien comandaba al equipo estaba al pendiente de que no tuvieran una envoscada por algun enemigo, o que si Orochi ya sabia de este plan y estaba tramando una trampa. Los muchachos en lo que avanzaban de forma calmada converzaban de lo que pasaria en la misión, Shinku era la unica que se mantenia al margen del asunto solo observando de forma neutra pero con la misma sonrisa en su rostro. El día habia acabado y los muchachos iban a armar su campamento, pero Merry se les adelanto creando una casa de madera de gran tamaño, una vez adentro los muchachos desempacaron y se prepararon para descansar, pero Merry los llamo a la sala principal para que discutieran su estrategia en caso de que cayeran en una trampa, una vez listo se fueron a dormir para continuar con su camino Mañana.

Pss, Naruto-kun- _dijo en un susurro la rubia quien entro a la habitacion del rubio._

Aahh _( Bostezo )_ que pasa, Naruko-chan, aun es de noche como para despertarme para entrenar- _dijo somnoliento pero tambien en susurro para no despertar a Sakuo._

Me... preguntaba si... dormirias conmigo en otra habitación, es que me... acostumbre a dormir contigo... asi que... bueno...- _decia con pena por el hecho de pedir algo tan insignificante en una misión._

De forma silenciosa Naruto se levanto de donde estaba,tomo el saco donde dormía y se dirigio a otro cuarto sujetando la mano de Naruko arrastrándola, todo sin que Sakuo se levantara o escuchara nada ha que sus preocupaciones por encontrarse con Izumi eran muchas.

Naruto llego a otro cuarto vacío, se alegro de que ubieran 5 habitaciones, entro junto a una Naruko algo apenada por la situación. Naruto extendio el saco de dormir y lo abrio, se recosto en el lugar y le hizo el espacio a la rubia quien entendio y se metio dentro del saco quedando junto al rubio... demasiado junto.

Mejor Naruko-chan?- _pregunto este mirando a la chica._

Hmm- _solo dijo eso asintiendo con su cabeza._

Naruto se acomodo mejor y apoyo su frente junto a la rubia quedando dormido al instante. Naruko solo se quedo apresiando la situación, nunca se imaginaria que esta situacion se le presentase de forma tan... común, eso la hacia feliz, aunque su novio fuera de una dimension alterna y fuera algo como si fuera su gemelo, eso ya no tenia relevancia, ahora se sentia feliz y segura, podria mejorar, y lo mas importante, con su ayuda podria traer a Izumi de regreso a la aldea, aunque recordo la apuesta que hizo con esa tal Hyori Shimura, algo de ella no le gustaba para nada, pero bueno, no es como si pudieran hacer algo en contra de alla pero tenia que mantener sus capacidades ocultas por el momento, dejo sus preocupaciones a un lado y se apego más a Naruto entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas.

( _Ojala todo salga bien )_ \- _penso ella mientras le daba un casto beso al rubio quien inconcientemente devolvió para despues ambos se quedaran dormidos comodamente._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Amanecio de forma tranquila y segura para el equipo 7, ya todos estaban levantados y en el comedor desayunando para tener energia para la tormenta que se avesinaba, aunque Shinku no sabia quedarse callada en momentos mas inoportunos.

Uzumaki Naruko- _dijo la Shimura llamando la atención de la nombrada y un poco de la lider del grupo-_ por que a media noche saliste de la habitación y te quedaste en otra junto a Uzumaki Naruto?- _solo hubo silencio ante la revelación de dicho acto._

Sakuo se sonrojo al imaginarse a los dos durmiendo en el mismo saco con poca ropa, los dos aludidos estaban petrificados y algo rojos por ser descubiertos, y Merry miro de forma acusante al rubio Uzumaki cuyo rostro se lleno de espanto al ver la cara de Merry [ **N/A:** **Si no se acuerdan de las caras que colocaba Yamato en la serie, veanla y sabran que es algo gracioso y perturbador** ]

Quisiera una explicacion de ese suceso... muchachos- _dijo Merry mostrando un rostro sombrio y con los ojos bien abiertos dandole el aspecto de los famosos scremer._

Bueno... uno tiene que dar explicaciones para dormir con su novia?- _pregunto el rubio algo asustado por la mirada de la castaña y avergonzado por lo que dijo._

Estamaos en una misión, no es momento para actuar de forma tan melosa, en especial si son con compañeros de equipo, puede influir en la misión y causar dificultades a la toma de deciciones- _dijo Merry en forma de reproche a los chicos esperando que entendieran, vio que Naruko iba a reprochar pero Naruto la interrumpió._

Descuide Merry-Taicho, no cometere ningun error en nuestra misión actual, ya no- _dijo el rubio susurrando la ultima palabra pero el silencio en la sala la hizo audible extrañando_ _a los presente, eseptuando a Naruko, a lo que se referia con esas palabras-_ bien dejemos eso para cuando estemos en casa, continuemos con nuestra misión.

Con eso dicho, ignorando las palabras del rubio continuaron su viaje. Los muchachos avanzaban por el bosque casi llegando a su destino, deteniendose a varios meteos de distancia preparando su movimiento. Merry decide transformarse en Saori con su marioneta encorvada, Naruto le dice como era el tono de voz y le indica que lo que mas la enojaba era el que la hicieran esperar, con eso dicho "Saori" fue al puente en espera de la espia. No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que una silueta con capucha se acerco al puente quedando frente a "Saori", los muchachos se sentian nerviosos por el hecho que resaban que esta plan funcionara sin que se dieran cuenta.

 ** _En el puente_**

Tardaste mucho- _dijo Merry tratando de meterse en el papel que le correspondia-_ sabes que odio el que hagan esperar.

Lo siento Saori-san, no fue facil salir de la cueva sin levantar sospechas.

Eso no importa ya, tienes lo que te pedi?

Asi es, a unos pocos kilómetros a noreste esta una de las cuevas que Orochi-sama tiene actualmente en funcionamiento- _hablo Kabuki honestamente._

Aún no me explico el por que tu traición a esa rastrera.

Bueno, las sircunstancias me jugaron al en contra, por lo que me es mas factible entregar la informacion que se a un grupo que se que puede derrocarla y ver si puedo unirme a ustedes- _dijo sin preocupaciones mientras se ajustaba los lentes._

( _Por que no me creo eso_ ) Serias una gran adicion en nuestras filas, aunque es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de la Uchiha que esta con ustedes, si no fuera por su ira hacia Satsuki, tal vez seriamos mas fuertes con su ayuda.

En parte es verdad- _dijo para despues ver como Soiri sacaba un Kunai de su gabardiba pensando que iba a atacar pero..._

Pero que sorpresa encontrarte aqui, Kabuki- _dijo una voz a la espalda de la chica, quien retrocedio colocandose a la par con la Akatsuki con una Kunai en mano desaciendose de su capucha al saltar-_ Kukukukuku debo decir que me impresiona que te atrevieras a traicionarme. Por otro lado es un gusto verte Saori.

Para mi desgracia, el sentimiento no es mutuo- _dijo con enojo ante la presencia._

Si no ubiera sacado su Kunai Saori-san, no me ubiera asegurado a tiempo- _dijo la Kunoichi de lentes en agadecimiento._

( _Fue suerte que Orochi ubiera aparecido en este momento, confundiendo mis acciones me hizo ganar algo de ventaja en la confianza de Kabuki, aunque no debo bajar la guardia_ )- _penso agradecida por la situación actual, pero solo hasta cierto punto, enfrentar a Orochi sería un reto sin que bajara su cobertura._

Los tres en el puente estaban mirando fijamente esperando una acción del otro, pero Orochi miro fijamente a Kabuki quien de forma rapida creo un escarpelo de Chakra y, de forma agil se dio vuelta dando un corte destruyendo la cobertura de "Saori" dejando ver a una Merry conmocionada por la accion ejercida, mientras Kabuki reia arrogantemente hacia su adversario.

Merry dió un salto retrocediendo, accion imitada por Kabuki, quien se pocisiono al lado de Orochi.

Parece que la sorprendimos, no lo cree? Orochi-sama- _dijo la peliplateada mientras se ajustaba los lentes con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Sin duda alguna- _dijo con la misma sonrisa pero mas escalofriante-_ por que no le dices a esos conejillos que salgan de su madriguera- _dijo de forma calmada preocupando a Merry por ser descubiertos._

La usuaria del Mokuton, con una señal de mano indico para que los muchachos salieran y se posicionaran frente a la Jounin. Orochi rio un poco al ver rostro conocidos, pero se intrigo por el rubio que estaba con ellos, si lo miraba bien era parecido a la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, era curioso.

Puedo ver rostros conocidos, pero a ti no te conozco- _dijo mirando al rubio-_ quien eres, cual es tu relación con la Jinchuriki.

El quien sea no es de tu incumbencia Orichi-Teme- _dijo en tono de desafio haciendo crispar una ceja de la nombrada por como fue llamada, recordando a cierta canosa con tendencias a ser gogolpeada por Ryu Senju-_ simplemente venimos a patearte el trasero.

Valientes palabras, pero tienes lo que hace falta para respaldarlas?- _dijo y pregunto calmadamente-_ aunque me intriga el saber quien sale victorioso en un encuentro simple, la Jinchuriki del Kyubi? o mi Izumi-chan- _dijo de forma perulante molestando a Naruto por recordar el enojo que sufrio en ese entonces, y enojando a Sakuo por decir que era algo que le pertenacia._

 **Devuelvenos... a Izumi** \- _dijo Naruko quien tenia la vista tapada cor su flequillos, mientras su pelo se erizaba un poco_ _un manto_ _rojo empezó a rodear a la rubia formando orejas y una especie de cola en la parte baja de su espalda, sus uñas se alargaron simulando el aspecto de garras y sus marcas de bigotes se engrusaron un poco-_ **No** **hables de ella como si fuera-** _dijo con una voz gruesa y con el ceño fruncido con los ojos cerrados, mientras la capa de chakra burbujeba peligrosamente a su alrededalrededor-_ **un objeto de tu propiedad-** _termino de hablar abriendo sus ojos mostrando unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada de forma vertical, eso mientras emanaba un viento que hacia cubrir a los demas por el calor que despedia._

Tanto Sakuo como Shinku retrocedieron ante la sensacion que despedia Naruko en ese momento, quedando al lado de Merry. El unico que estaba al lado de ella era Naruto, que no se veia afectado por la presensia que despedia. Kabuki dio unos pocos pasos para atras, quedando mas atras que Orochi, quien solo veia la reaccion de la Jinchuriki con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, al parecer tampoco se veia afectada por la presencia de la enojada rubia, quien dejo de emanar ese viento salvaje, pero la presión aun se sentia.

Vaya, pero que impetuosa, tal parece que te has desarrollado mas en los ultimos años, pero mi Izumi-chan tambien se ha fortalecido- _dijo de forma segura manteniendo su semblante serio y tranquilo._

Aunque no duro mucho ya que Naruko, en una explosion de velocidad, aparecio frente a la Sanin de las Serpientes con su mano extendida lista para dar un zarpazo, acción que se completo, dando un rugido dió el dichoso ataque mandando a volar a la mujer pálida en dirección al bosque arrasando con todo a su paso. Dando un pequeño derrape deteniendose, quedando detras de Kabuki.

Sai se mantuvo pasivo ante lo ocurrido, Merry pendiente de las acciones su alumna, Sakuo estaba sorprendido por la velocidad con la que atacó a su contrincante, pero estaba preocupado por su forma de actuar, en tanto Naruto se mantenia con una expresión seria ante los acontecimientos pero " _Asi que así me veia cuando me enoje contra Orochimaru, en cierto punto debi preocupar mucho a Sakura-chan_ " fue el pensamiento del rubio viendo lo que ocurria reviviendo lo que susedio en su mundo.

Desde el bosque, la silueta de Orochi se fue aclarando a medida que iba saliendo del follaje, soltando una leves carcajadas mientras su rostro miraba al suelo, para despies levantarlo revelando que parte de su piel del lado izquierdo del rostro estaba suelta ver que era otra persona.

Interesante- _dijo esta mientras se acercaba a paso lento, pero tranquilo al puente, en el trayecto coloco su mano izquierda en el rostro provocando que la piel suelta se apegara en la zona faltante-_ realmente interesante kukukuku, mi Izumi-chan estara complacida si le digo que puede hacerse mas fuerte cuando te derrote.

 **Callate-** _gruño en respuesta mientras apretaba sus manos, que al hacerlo dejaron la marca de sus garras en la madera del puente-_ **te dije que no hablaras de ella...-** _hablo mientras que de su boca sus colmillos se pronunciaban aún más mientras que una especie de ventisca rojiza salia de su boca, arremolinandose a su alrededor mientras su capa de chakra rojizo burbujeaba con mas fuerza provocando que desde la parte baja de su espalda salieran otras dos colas-_ **como si fuera tu jeguete-** _declaro otra vez mientras desprendia su chakra alrededor de ella formando rafagas de viento peligrosas, las cuales doblaron los barrotes laterales del puente y destrozaba la madera abajo suya quedando sobre el metal._

Los chicos estaban con la guardia alta todos con pensamientos distintos " _Que... Que es eso"_ penso Shinko algo abrumada por lo que veia, que el viento caliente la halla alejado un poco mas atras no ayudaba mucho " _Que... Que es ese chakra"_ penso Sakuo algo aturdido por la escena. Los unicos que se mantenian en ligera calma era Merry y Naruto, aunque el segundo nombrado mas confiado que la primera.

Naruko iba a envestir por segunda vez a Orochi, pero Kabuki forma un escarpelo de chakra para detenerla, su accion fue inútil ya que antes de que llegara Naruko gira levemente la cabeza viendola con rabia, para después darse vuelta y lanzar un rugido creando una cupula de chakra puro golpenado a la peliplateada mandandola a volar, accion que provoco que chocara con Sakuo de forma brusca, pero no cayo al suelo ya que Naruto se coloco tras el para sujetarlo e inpedirlo, Kabuki siguió su trayecto dando tres botes en el suelo para terminar chocando con un árbol.

Fu...Fui repelida p... por chakra puro, me repelio con solamente chakra puro- _dijo adolorida con una leve sonrisa por lo impresionante que fue ese ataque._

Aunque, a causa de eso la zona en donde se hizo la cúpula se destrozó cauzando que el pue te cayera en pedazos por el barranco, Orochi dio un salto hacia atras quedando a la orilla del puente mientras veia fijamente como Naruko caía. Aunque no tuvo que hacer mucho ya que, una de sus garras de chakra se alargo aferrandose a la orilla donde se encontraba Orochi, quien evadio la garra y dio saltos hacia atras adentrandose al bosque, mientras era perseguida por una colérica Jinchuriki rubia.

Mientras eso pasaba, el equipo 7 quedo al otro extremo del puente que aún quedaba en pié, cosa que no duro mucho ya que este termino de colapsar, Naruto y los demas saltaron hacia atras evitando caer, pero Shinku cayo al vacio para posteriormente ascender sobre un ave de tinta en dirección hacia la pelea.

¡ Shinku regresa !- _grito Merri a la chica, pero esta dio a oidos sordos y siguio con su trayecto-_ diablos, enque estara pensando esa chiquilla- _critico por lo bajo._

Después ve que hara al respecto, yo ire a detener a Naruko en caso de que pase a la siguiente cola- _dijo de forma seria colocandose en el borde del acantilado._

Que quieres decir con eso, que pasara si se suma otra cola mas- _diko Sakuo nervioso por lo que pasaba._

Naruto estubo renuente a decidir si hablar de ello o no, pero viendo que con lo que iba a hacer, de igual forma tendria que dar una explicación.

Ahh ( _suspirando_ ), tanto Naruko como yo somos Jinchuriki del Kyubi- _eso dejo conmocionados a los dos-_ es por eso que que se lo que pasara si llegase a liberar la cuarta cola, sera como ver a un Kyuby en miniatura- _dijo seriamente asustando a Sakuo._

Lo sabes por experiencia propia?- _pregunto Merry, curiosa de lo que sabia._

Asi es, de ser por mi sensei probablemente ubiera destrosado todo a mi paso- _con eso idea corrio un escalofrio de los dos presentes-_ después hablamos, tengo que ayudarla- _hablo para después activar su Ashura Modo y salir volando a la zona de peligro._

Todavia no dejo de impresionarme cuando activa ese poder suyo- _dijo Sakuo quien no se acostumbraba a el poder que despedia, mientras que Merry quedo atonita cuando lo vio._

 ** _Lugar de la pelea_**

La zona estaba destrozada totalmente, en uno de los embistes de la chica creo un crater de varios metros de diametro mientras miraba con gracia como la chica la enfrentaba guiandose por la ira.

Aunque no era mucha gracia, ya que la chica daba una pelea descente, era solo cuestion de tiempo hasta que se cansara. Aunque claro, es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, la resistencia de los Jinchuriki nunca es cosa de menosprecio, en especial si se habla de quien porta al Kyubi, pero no ella no era una Sanin por nada, aunque eso se iba ver despues de la chica se rodeara en una esfera de color morado oscuro.

 ** _Con Naruto_**

Oe, Kurama- _dijo este poco despues de alejarse de los chicos._

( **Que ocurre, alguna idea que poner a prueba ?** )- _le dijo este._

Crees poder interferir con el fluko de chakra de zorro de Naruko-chan.

( **No es imposible, pero tampoco muy viable, no sabemos como reaccione tu cuerpo y mi chakra al hacer contacto con ella, aunque todo tiene su primera vez** ).

Te lo tomas todo de forma tan calmada?.

( **De nada sirve alterarse en momento crusiales, lo mejor es mantener la calma y prepararse para lo peor** ).

A veces dices cosas tan buenas como Ero-Senin _\- dijo con gracia la ultima parte._

( **No me compares con ese rabo verde, yo tengo mas dignidad que él** )- _respondio algo ofendido por la comparación._

Eso no lo puedo Negar- _dijo con gracia,_ _cosa que desaparecio cuando vio a la distancia una explosion de chakra y vientos de gran poder provenir del lugar de destino- ( Mierda, tenian que complicarse las cosas_ )- _penso con fastidio, sabiendo que era lo que ocurria-_ nesecitare toda la ayuda posible Kurama.

( **Cuenta conmigo, Naruto** ).

Con eso dicho fue volando mas rápido a la zona de peligro

 ** _Zona de batalla_**

Orochi estaba tumbada en el suelo debido al estallido que causo la transformacion de la rubia. Orochi ya se ponia de pie apreciando la nueva forma de la Jinchuriki ( _misma que en la serie, solo que tiene algo mas de delantera_ ), la presión que ejercia la presencia de la bestia presente era enorme, pero la Sanin podia soportarlo sin ningún inconveniente.

Orochi iba a atacar pero sale de la trayectoria de una esfera de color negro, la cual impacta contra el suelo causando una gran explosión. Orochi tomo una prudente distancia de quien sea que lo haya lanzado, manteniendose siempre con la guardia alta, sus instintos le señalaron al culpable causando que mirase para arriba quedando en vez asustada, Fascinada y exitada por lo que veia.

En el cielo, con la mano extendida, mirando seriamente al lugar en donde se encontraba su contrincante, estaba Naruto flotando con su Ashura Modo, mostrando seriedad y ferocidad en su rostro. Lentamente fue bajando quedando entre la rubia y la Sanin.

Kukukukuku, eso es delicioso, maravilloso, esplendido, no puedo creer que manifiestes una cantidad de Chakra tan alto y puro- _decia extaciada la palida kunoichi ante lo que veia, y con un leve sonrojo el solo pensar en poseer ese poder. Actitud que le saco un escalofrio a Naruto aparentemente sin razón alguna._

Si quieres saberlo lo dire, Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki del todo poderoso Kyubi no Yoko y el Sanin de los Zorros- _dijo este con gracia en lo último, juro que Kurama hacia un baile de victoria a lo que dijo Naruto y por glorificarlo al presentarse._

Eh?, Jinchuriki del Kyubi?.

No te dire mas, despues de todo voy a derrotarte- _declaro colocandose en posicion de pelea_ _haciendo que su contrincante se colocara a su lado._

Se miraban fijamente, evaluandose, Orochi si bien estaba en guardia, no podia dejar de temblar de la emoción, si tuviera el cuerpo de Naruto, y con el poder que muestra... no sabria de las cosas que seria capaz de hacer, si bien era cuidadosa con sus oponentes, tenia una gran debilidad que le cuesta caro en pocas ocaciones, su codicia. En tanto Naruto se veia tranquilo, tenia cierta ventaja a su favor, ya que conocia las tecnicas que usaba, pero eso no era excusa de la experiencia que tenia, tenia que cuidarse.

Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que Naruko en su modo Kyubi ( _4 colas_ ) se coloco al lado de Naruto gruñendo constantemente, acción que dejo curiosa a Orochi, y estupefacto a Naruto, se supone que en ese estado no reconoceria a nadie, ¿ por que esta junto a el apoyandole ?

( **Es por el poder de Jiji, Naruto** )- _respondio el zorro en su mente-_ ( **Recuerda que Rikudo te dio parte de su poder y lo asimilaste asiendolo tuyo, creo que el zorro de esta dimensión detecto la similitud que hay con ese chakra y piensa que eres el que lo creo** ).

( _Mmmm, creo que lo entendi, pero eso significa que el Bijū cree que soy Rikudo?_ )- _dijo y pregunto._

( **Si tu apariencia indica algo, es lo mas probable, ya que es la misma apariencia que tenia el sabio** )

( _Bien, eso es ventajoso asta cierto punto, aprovechemos esto )- dijo mientras se alistaba para atacar-_ ¡Vamos!- _grito el rubio mientras se echaba a correr seguido por la bestia._

Orochi no espero ese suceso, dio varios saltos hacia atras para tomar distancia y planear una estrategia que al menos la dejara retirarse del campo, pero no vio en que momento Naruto se coloco al lado de ella con su brazo izquierdo retraido y con un puño de chakra listo para golpearla, no pudo evitarlo, solo atino a defenderse crusando sus brazos recibiendo de lleno el ataque saliendo volando, tuvo que reincorporarse como pudo evadiemdo un zarpazo rojo de Naruko, para despues ser lanzado otra vez por una de sus colas. Orochi se estrello con el piso con varias eridas en su cuerpo, un brazo roto al igual que varias costillas, abrio su boca de forma antinatural y de esta salio otra Orochi totalmente curada.

Esto es peligroso, no se como lo hace, pero Naruko lo reconoce como un aliado, puede que este conciente despues de todo, pero aun asi, es increible que no lo ataque- _dijo Orochi impresionada de que la rubia reconociera a su compañero aún despues de transformarse-_ lamentablemente debo irme chicos, jugaremos en otra ocacion, y me asegurare de tenerte en mi poder, Naruto-kun- _dijo esta relamiendose los labios, mientras el rubio tenia otro leve escalofrío en su espalda._

Esta vez no escaparaz... _Senpō: Yōton: Odama Rasen-Shuriken-_ _dijo el rubio que lanzo una gigante bola ardiente en direccion a Orochi que de forma rapida hizo una invocación, pero al ver al frente vio como la Jinchuriki, de forma casi instantanea junta chakra acumulandola en un punto para despues comprimirla y tragarla para después estar apunto de dispararla._

 _Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashōmon-_ _del suelo tres portones de gran tamaño de color rojo, azul y verde._

Naruko dispara su Bijūdama y esta sale dispatada quedando a la par con la tecnica de Naruto, solo para que después explotaran al hacer contacto, creando una enorme cúpula de lava, y a continuacion de esta una estela de destrucción que abarcaba kilómetros de distancia.

La onda de la explosion se sintio por todo el lugar, en direccion al puente Merry tubo que crear una defensa de madera, cubriendolo a ella y a Sakuo de los objetos que salieron volando en su dirección.

Increible- _murmuro Naruto ante la vista-_ esa invocación de las puertas es poderosa, aun después de recibir dos tecnicas destructicas logro dejar una parte intacta.

 **Rgrgrhrgrhrgrgrgr-** _gruño la bestia al lado del rubio haciendo que éste la viera._

Kurama, crees que podemos hacerlo?

( **Intentemoslo chico, pero por precaución, no desactives tu forma** )- _dijo el zorro._

Naruto se coloco de rodillas frente a Naruko, y este le coloco su mano en su pecho, la bestia solo gruñia sin entender nada, pero no se movia ante nada. Naruto de forma disimulada coloca debajo de ambos dos Gudoudama haciendolas una plataforma y elevarse en el aire hasta cierto punto, ¿ la razón ?, desde la tierra, la punta de una espada emergió avanzando en direccion donde estaba Naruto, este de forma eficaz envia otra Gudoudama desviando la espada, desde el suelo emergio la cabeza de Orochi, y de su boca emergia el objeto cortante. Naruto de forma rapida creó dos clones de sombra, los cuales fueron contra la cabeza enemiga haciendo que esta no tenga mas opcion que retraerse hasta el nivel del suelo. En tanto Naruto se fue en dirección al puente para reunirse con sus amigos.

Merry estaba alerta a todo a su alrededor, desde que ocurrio esa explosión se preparaba para cualquier cosa que se presentara, aunque claro, nada la preparo para lo que veria. Merry miro al cielo de form curiosa, y vio una especie de plataforma flotante, en ella podia identificar a Naruto en su misteriosa transformación, le parecio raro que estuviera regresando de esa forma, ya que él podia volar, pero sus preguntas y las que iba a hacer murieron cuando lo vió la rojiza figura de una trenquila Naruko que se mantenia impacible a lo que quiera que este haciendo el rubio. Naruto llego frente a los chicos, pero siguio arrodillado con una mano en el pecho y a otra en la cabeza, tanto Merry como Sakuo estaban impactados por la apariencia de la rubia ectualmente, la sensacion de malicia era palpante proviniendo de ella.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y espectantes a lo que hacia el rubio con la Jinchuriki, escondida tras los árboles, una casi curada Kabuki miraba analiticamente la situación.

Merry se percata qur las facciones de Naruto cambian un poco, como si se estuviera esforzando en algo, en eso ven que la criatura se levantó quedando en dos patas, mientras que Naruto todavia estaba con las manos en su pecho y cabeza. Para asombro de Merry un destello verde aparece en el lugar donde Naruto tiene su mano en el pecho, y de forma lenta, y algo dolorosa al parecer, se revierte la trasformacion de Naruko.

De forma lenta, el chakra fue retrocediendo al lugar donde estaba el resplandor verde. El proceso duro unos pocos minutos, aunque parecieron eternos, 10 minutos despues el ultimo vestigio de chakra rojo desaperecio, mostrando a una Naruko con toda la piel quemada, se tambaleó cayendo lentamente de espalda al suelo pero nunca llego ya que Naruto la cogió y la deposito suavemente contra el suelo.

Sakuo, puedes curarla por favor- _dijo el rubio al pelirosa que tardo un poco en reaccionar_ , _en eso desactiva su transformacion._

Ha... Hai- _respondio todavia algo sorprendido y aturdido por lo visto_ _, coloco sus manos sobre la rubia y comenzó a curarla._

Naruto- _dijo Merry llamando la atencion del mencionado-_ dime la verdad, ¿ que hiciste para suprimir el poder del bijū ?, se supone que yo solo podria suprimirlo, pero contigo no mostro ningun signo de hostilidad, que fue lo que hiciste- _hablo con mucha seriedad, dudando por lo que era capaz el rubio._

Bueno... solmente entre a su subconsciente y hable con la bola de pelos- _dijo como si fuera algo casual_ _sorprendiendo a la castaña-_ aunque fue algo dificil hacer que cooperara, es demasiado orgullosa como para permitir la ayuda de externos, pero logre convenserla con ayuda de Kurama.

Espera, ¿ Como que ella ?, y ¿ Quién es Kurama ?- _huzo la doble pregunta confundida con lo escuchado._

Pues que el bijū de Naruko-chan es hembra, y por Kurama, ese es el nombre del Zorro dentro de mi, aunque no se como es que el de dentro de Naruko-chan es mujer- _dijo conconfubdido en lo ultimo dicho-_ aunque bueno, conversamos un buen rato y me prometio que no popocaria lo de hace hace rato aprovechándose de la ira de Naruko-chan, cooperara con ella a su debido tiempo asi que podemos estar trnquilos de que no ocurra otra vez.

Estas seguro de que puedes confiar en el Bijū ?, puede que solo lo halla dicho para aprovecharse.

Lo dudo, ademas, Kurama y yo tenemos plena confianza el uno del otro, asi que si el otro mintiera cualquiera de los dos lo sabria.

...Esta bien, creere en lo que dices- _dijo Merry dando un suspiro._

En eso Naruko hace un gruñido de incomodidad llamando la atencion de los demas, Sakuo se veia algo agotado pero nada grave, toda su piel volvio a la normalidad y no se veia nada quemado. En eso Naruko empieza a abrir de forma pesada los ojos viendo borrosame tres siluetas, los abrio ampliamente para ver claro viendo que eran Sakuo, Merry y Naruto.

Que...Que fue... lo que paso- _dijo esta con una voz cansada, trato de pararse, pero ve dos manos extendidas siendo de Naruto y Sakuo quienes la ayudan a levantarse-_ gracias... Muchachos- _dijo con una leve sonrisa._

No hay que agradecer nada, despues de todo para eso estamos, para apoyarnos mutuamente- _dijo Naruto con una sonrisa._

Hay que ver Naruko, exponiendote de esa forma- _dijo este en forma de reproche._

De estas hablando Sakuo- _dijo una confundida rubia._

...Naruko, enserio que... no recuerdas nada?.

Mmm? Por que deberia de recordar algo- _dijo extrañada para dar un vistazo alrededor para fijarse en la condicion del puente-_ pero que paso aquí, como se destruyo el puente- _dijo esta sorprendida de lo que veia._

Naruko- _dijo el rubio dandole escalofrios en la espalda de la mencionada por el tono de voz y por la falta del "chan" en su nombre-_ escuchame bien, y no quiero que te alteres ¿ De acuerdo ?- _le pregunto recibiendo el asentimiento de esta-_ aahh-haaaa ( _respirar y exalar_ ) lo que ocurrio fue que... te dejaste llevar por la ira y te descontrolaste, usaste el chakra de tu bijū y este se aprovecho de eso tomando el control y transformandote en la segunda fase de la capa de chakra del Jinchuriki- _dijo directamente el rubio a su novia._

Q...Que?, que yo... perdi el control?- _pregunto algo asustada ya que Jirayi le platico de la vez que libero la cuarta cola y se transformo, personalmente no queria imaginarse que mato a alguien-_ yo... yootra vez paso _\- dijo algo ida callendo de rodillas al suelo mientras se abrazaba a si misma tratando de calmarse, una mano en su hombro la hace dejar de temblar, mirando hacia arriba vió a Naruto que despues la abrazo._

Descuida, no volvera a pasar, puedes estar tranquila- _dijo este consolandola._

Pero... entrene mucho con Ero-Senin cuando sali de viaje con ella, cuando paso eso, nos enfocamos en que no volviera a pasar, y ahora...- _hablo con una voz quebrada._

No volvera a pasar- _dijo el rubio haciendo que Naruko lo viera al rostro-_ tengo una solucion para que eso no pase otra vez, solo dame tiempo cuando terminemos esta misión, ¿ te parece ?- _decia decidido logrando confortar a la rubia y levantarle el ánimo._

Si, esperaré- _dijo esta levantandose del suelo sacudiendose la ropa-_ perdón por mostrarme tan patetica Naruto-kun- _dijo esta con una sonrisa algo triste pero tranquila._

Bueno... creo que ya estamos a mano- _dijo confundiendo a la rubia de la coleta-_ paso algo similar al termino de la mision de Gaya-chan- _hablo este haciendo que Naruko recuerde a que se referia._

Pff... Pfjajajajajajaj- _empezo a reir para confucion de todos, pero Naruto se molesto un poco por eso._

No se por que, pero tu risa me enoja un poco- _dijo el rubio con un leve tic en su ceja._

Es ironico que recuerdes eso y compararnos, en parte tiene su chiste- _dijo la rubia mas animada, relajando en gran medida el ambiente del lugar-_ por otro lado, no veo a Shinku por ninguna parte- _miraba pir todos lados sin resusltados._

Ella se fue una vez que alejaste a Orochi de nosotros, creó un ave de tinta y se marcho a la zona de batalla- _dijo Merry informando-_ por otro lado, cree un clon de madera para que la siguiera, fue algo complicado que no se desbanesiera con la explosión, pero logre ubicarla, en este momento debe estar siguiendola.

Bueno, lo llevare por un momento para que puedan recuperar energias, Orochi tubo que retirarse ya que la deje en desventaja con mis clones cuando intento atacarnos- _dijo el rubio siendo apoyado por el equipo._

Naruto vuelve a activar su modo y con tres de sus Gudoudama las hace plataformas para que se puedan subir, posteriormente empezason a elevarse y retomando su rumbo a la guarida de Orochi ( _es lo mismo que en el canon, cuando Sai se encuentra con Orochimaru y despues kabuto se les une mas tarde, por lo que nos saltaremos a la parte importante_ ).

Si guieron el viaje de forma calmada, Merry sr comunicaba con su clon, indicandole la original a Naruto la dirección que tomar. Siguieron flotando otro rato hasta que los chicos ya estaban listos y recuperados, por lo que Naruto descendió y desactivo su transformación siguiendo su camino a pie. Llegaron a un punto en el que la copia estaba a la entrada de una compuerta, informando que Orochi estaba adentro, Merry deciso su clon y se adentraron al lugar. Cada uno fue por un pasillo diferente con comunicadores en uno de sus oidos, revisaron habitacion por habitacion, con excepción de Naruto, quien caminaba a paso lento y seguro a, lo que vendria a ser, el salon principal, tras de él la primera en llegar fue Naruko, quien miraba los alrededores con impaciencia. En una parte del lugar, se apreciaba una figura de piedra que simulaba la cabeza de una serpiente con la boca abierta, cuyos ojos eran un par de velas.

Naruto-kun- _dijo la rubia al sentir la presencia hostil en el lugar._

Si... ya lo senti- _dijo simplemente para escuchar los pasos de Merry y Sakuo juntandose con ellos dos-_ ¡ Orchi, de nada sirve que te ocultes si no puedes reprimir tu hostilidad, aparecete !- _grito éste en la gran sala._

Kukukukuku, pero que impaciente- _el eco de la voz de la anteriormente nombrada resonaba escalofriantemente en el lugar-_ solo espera, cuando todo termine no sentiras nada- _volvio a hablar siendo escuchada por todos._

Ya fue suficiente Hebi-teme, donde esta Izumi-chan- _reclamo y exigio la rubia con la pasiencia ya agotada. Orochi iba a hablar... pero alguien se le adelanto._

Creo haberte dicho... - _replico una voz en el lugar claramente femenina que provenia de la cabeza de la serpiente de piedra-_ que no tomaras tanta confianza...- _la persona que se veía en la cabeza bajo de ella, siendo visible solo sus ojos rojos, camino al lugar más alumbrado del lugar mostrando su figura-_ en decir mi nombre de esa forma- _dijo con molestia mostrandose completamente._

Llevaba un pantalon Anbu ajustado con sandalias negras, tenia una especie de tunica morada oscura en su cintura que era sujetada por una cuerda gruesa de color morado claro, llevaba una especie de kimoko que cubria solamente su pecho dejando al descuvierto parte de su vientre, aunque lo que dejo perplejo al rubio fue que dejaba ver su escote en su Kimono, dejando ver parte de sus pechos copa D, una talla menos que Naruko. Su cabello negro con dos mechones que caian por los cosatados de su rostro y se plegaban al llegar a sus hombros, si bien la mayor parte era lizo, uno que otro mechon quedaba parado, el largo del pelo le llegaba hasta al principio de su espalda.

Izumi-chan- _hablo seria la rubia mientras caminaba en su dirección, siendo imitada por la Uchiha._

Junto a Orochi aparecio una Shinku totalmente serena, viendo estoicamenre lo que ocurria.

La rubia y la azabache estaban cara a cara mirandose fijamente, los demas estaban espectantes a lo que ocurriría.

Naruto, alguna idea de como podamos con esto? _\- susurro Sakuo a su compañero._

Tengo una idea- _dijo simplemente para mirar lecemente asia atras-_ Merry-Taicho, usted se encargara de Orochi y que no interfiera con los demas combates, Sakuo, tu daras apoyo a Naruko-chan en su combate cuando lo requiera, yo me hare cargo de Shinku y de Kabuki, talvez le haga hablar a esa paliducha el por que esta con ellos- _dijo el rubio de forma seria._

Merry estaba algo dudosa con el plan, pero viendo que ella tenia unas cuantas posibilidades en tratar de dejarla encerrada e inmovil que los demas acepto la idea, Sakuo era algo similar, si bien seguia amando a Izumi, queria que volviera a la aldea y no dejarle toda la carga a Naruko, asi que acepto la idea también. Con las estrategias listas we posicionaron para poder interceptar a sus oponentes.

Mientras las dos rivales todavia estaban en una batalla de miradas.

Crees que tienes el poder para acerme cambiar de opinión?, ase 3 años no pudiste detenerme, que te hace pensar que podras ahora- _dijo con total seriedad._

He entrenado duro estos ultimos años, no creas que te sera fácil- _hablo con determinación en su voz_.

Hmp- _resoplo un poco con disgusto alejandose un poco dandole la espalda, para posteriormente verla fijamente-_ seras una perdedora y siempre lo seras, por otro lado, no pense que encontrarias otro perdedor- _dijo viendo detenidamente al rubio, pensando que era un Kage-Bunshin activo su Sharingan para confirmarlo, pero al hacerlo vio asombro el flujo de chakra que poseia, pero lo asocio en que tenia mucho chakra y no tenia experiencia-_ hmp, parece que es mas interesant que tu- _hablo con indiferencia, aunque Naruko lo tomo de otra forma._

No te acercaras a mi novio, ¿ oiste bien ?- _hablo algo enojada por lo dicho._

Tu novio?- _repitio con una ceja arqueada-_ interesante, veamos que tanto esta dispuesto a dmostrarlo- _dijo con una sonrisa burlona dandole mala espina a la rubia-_ olle, usuratonkashi- _hablo en voz alta haciendo que un molesto Naruto la vea-_ vaya, no pensé que harias caso con eso, en fin, esta tonta dice que tu eres su novio, eso es cierto?- _dijo y prengunto la pelinegra._

Y que si lo es- _respondio todavia algo irritado por lo anterior, aunque Naruko se sentia insultada en cierta medida._

Demuestralo,- _dijo simplemente confundiendo a los prensente en como lo demostraria, aunque su sonrisa no les gustaba nada-_ dandole un beso- _termino de decir dejando en shock a la rubia._

Naruto estaba algo sorprendido en una medida menor, pero igual sorprendido, si bien era una buena forma de demostrarlo, pero estaban en una misión, no queria caer en su juego, pero esa sonrisa arrogante de su rostro le hacia querer borrarsela de alguna forma.

( **Por que no simplemente lo haces para que se trague esa arrogancia** )- _le dijo Kurama como una opción._

( _O por favor Kurama, estamos en una misión_ )

( **Quieres borrarle esa sonrisa?, entonces hazlo y deja de acobardarte** )- _declaro el zorro a su compañero._

( _No soy un cobarde, y te lo voy a mostrar_ )- _respondio este hacercandose a una Naruko quien estaba roja ante lo escuchado por Izumi._

Kurama reia para el mismo, manipular al rubio siempre fue tan facil.

Volviendo con los demas, todos veian espectante colo el rubio se acercaba a Naruko quien despues de ver los pies de su novio, sus nervios brotaron totalmente.

Espera Naruto-ku...- _sus ojos se abrieron totalmente al ber como el rubio la beso sin miramientos._

Bueno, que todos estubieran perplejos era subestimación, Sakuo se sonrojo, Merry quedo con cara de poker, Shinku miro rara la escena, Kabuki algo sorprendida y Orochi miraba con diversión, en tanto Izumi miraba algo sorprendida de que el llamado novio de la rubia la haya besado abiertamente, aunque se sentia molesta en que le besara de forma tan apasionada por lo que veia.

Naruko estaba indesisa en un principio, no espero que Naruto la besara tan abruptamente, trato de separarse y replicarle su acción, pero éste la sujeto de la cintura y profundizo mas el beso, haciendo que esta desistiera em forcejear y dejarse llevar, provocando que la rubia pidiera permiso con su lengua para entrar a la boca del rubio, su respuesta fue que Naruto la dejara pasar y tamtambien empezara a usar su lengua, duraron asi por unos minutos hasta que el aire exigido por sus pulmones se hizo presete hacienzo que se separaran dejando un hilo de saliba que unia sus bocas. Naruko vió deliberadamente la cara de Izumi, viendo que su rostro mostraba un enojo claro por lo que vei fue por el beso, por lo que se apego melozamente al cuerpo del rubio y le zio una sonrisa marca Uchiha patentada y le respondio.

Que ocurre Izumi-chan, envidia por el hecho que tengo a alguien que me de lo quiero y tu no?- _dijo socarronamente haciendo enojar a la azabache la forma de actuar de la rubia, sorprendiendo a su equipo por su actitud, Orochi veia entretenida la escena ¿ sentada con palomitas ?, bien nadie se dio cuenta de eso-_ o sera... que quieres que tambien te den un beso- _dijo con una sonrisa malociosa de aspecto zorruno, la cual dichas palabras sonrojaron un poco a la Uchiha._

No te creas tan engreida solo por que se besaron una vez- _dijo con rabia ante la clara declaeacion de malestar que le causaba._

Are? no crei que no te agradara que sean engreida con tu persona, ya que tu siempre lo eres con los demas- _siguio hablando enojando mas_ _a la oji roja._

Dejala Naruko-chan, despies de todo solo tiene envidia de que tu tengas algo que ella no- _hablo el rubio ya colmando la pasiencia de la chica._

Ahora si que los mato- _declaro para despues abalanzarse sobre los dos rubios con su espada desplegada, pero su corte no causo nada ya que fue interceptada por Naruko, quien saco un Kunai deteniendo el ataque._

Enojada ya? Teme.

Miserable, ya veras cuando te rebane en pedazos a ti y a tu remedo de novio- _declaro empezando a lanzar cortes, cada uno siendo bloquedo por la Kunai de la rubia._

Bien... en lo que ellas se divierten, yo me encargare de ustedes- _hablo el rubio fijando su mirada en Shinku y en Kabuki._

No tan rapido Naruto-kun- _dijo Orochi quien se acercaba de forma algo... insinuante al rubio._

Lo siento, pero yo no soy tu oponente- _dicho eso un largo trozo de madera se estampa contra ella mandandola a chocar contra un muro._

Ojala que tu plan funcione- _dijo Merry viendo levemente al rubio._

Funcionara, solo trate de entretenerla el tiempo que haga falta- _dijo viendola levemente para despues fijar su vista en sus contrincantes, mientras la castaña iba contra la paliducha Sanin-_ bien... como quieren que hagamos esto.

Las dos se posicionaron en espera del ataque del rubio, este camino tranquilamente hacia a ellas, solo para cuando estaba a cuatro metros de ellas, se lanzara en un salto con un Rasengan en mano, la cual impacto en el suelo ya que las chicas lo esquivaron. Una batalla de tres frentes, Naruko y Sakuo contra Izumi, Merry contra Orochi y Naruto contra Kabuki y Shinku. Con Izumi, tratando de cortar cualquier extremidad de la rubia fallando en ello, ya que los bloqueaba con relariva dificultad, y qye el pelirosa se lanzara de forma sorpresa al ataque, que cuando lo esquivaban dejaba un crater en el suelo, con Orochi, ella estaba interesada por la sorpresa de encontrarse con su "conejillo de indias" en perfectas condiciones y que pudiera manipular el elemento madera, un encuentro interesante, su pelea era algo reñida, ya que mientras Orochi lanzaba sus serpiente desde las mangas de sus manos, Merry lanzaba desde la palma pequeños trozos rectangulares de madera destrozando las serpientes.

Mientras Naruto creó un clon que se enfrentaba con Kabuki, quien atacaba con sus bisturí de chakra mientras él desvíaba los embistes con el revés de sus palmas, como si emulara a un sapo. Por otro lado Naruto lanzaba golpes a una abrumada Shinku, quien se defendia como podia por la fuerza que llevaban los embates simples, Naruto dio una patada en direccion al abdomen de la chica, esquivandolo a duras penas dando un salto hacia atras, pero no se percato que un clon de somba apareciera de forma repentina detras de ella, reciviendo un sonoro golpe en el estomago, lo que la lanzo contra un muro haciendola gritar de dolor callendo de rodillas al suelo mientras sr sujetaba la zona afectada por la patada. En eso escucha los pasos que se iban acercando a ella, pero no podía hacer nada ya que estaba debil y los golpes le habian entumecido los músculos.

Ya podemos hablar sin tanto movimiento - _dijo el rubio, palabras que a la pelinegra la hicieron levantar la mirada viendolo con confusión-_ no me veas así, se que tu misión era estar con Orochi para que ella te entregara unos documentos y tu a ella- _Shinku abrio los ojos incredula por ser descubierta._

Como lo supiste.

Tengo mis contactos, por otro lado, no se el motivo el cual tengas que matar a Izumi.

Es un oeligro para Konoha, y toda potencial amenaza tiene que ser eliminada.

Bueno, no digo que este en contra de eso... ¡! Ya se- _exclamo extrañando a la ojinegra-_ dime, que opcion seria la mas viable, eliminar la amenaza cuando sabes que no hay de otra forma, o, tener a esa persona en sus filas si ven que hay oportunidad- _dijo este dejando pensativa a la chica._

Fortalecer a Konoha es la mayor prioridad- _dijo seria dando su respuesta._

Bien, si me das tiempo, puedo convenser a Izumi que se alie a Konoha nuevamente, y el Sharingan volvera a la aldea ( _aunque odie hablar de esa forma es la unica opcion para que ella me de la oportunidad de actuar_ )- _dijo y penso el rubio mientras miraba seriamente a la chica._

Bien, los ayudare a que Izumi Uchiha vuelva a la aldea para la fortaleza de ésta.

Con eso dicho, Naruto xuro un poco sis heridas y fue a juntarse con Merry, no sin antes darle una tunda a Kabuki.

Ya fue suficiente?- _pregunto éste haciendo desaparecer su clon dsndole un respiro a la cuatro ojos, si bien no se veía muy lastimada, el cansancio y el uso continuo de chakra era evidente-_ tengo cosas que hacer, por lo que tengo que terminar contigo.

Je... suenas muy confiado, ni tu clon pudo hacer algo en contra mia, que te hace pensar que podras tu.

Por el simple hecho que solamente jugue contigo- _dijo de forma aburrida, haciendo enojar a la peliplata por ese insulto-_ asi que... - _dijo para posteriormente crear una esfera de color cafe con un parron de sellos a su alrededor-_ buenas noches **_Arte Sabio; E. Magnetismo; Esfera Espiral_**

( **_Senpō; Jiton; Rasengan,_** _仙法・磁遁・风遁螺旋丸_ )

Naruto aparecio de forma instantanea al lado de Kabuki, quien vio con horror como el ataque la impactaba. El patron que habia en el jutsu se esparcio por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, causando que su cuerpo quedara inmóvil con forme se expandía la marca. Una vez terminado, Kabuki callo al suelo adolorida en la zona afectada, pero sin poder moverse, ya que su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado.

No te desesperes, solo estaras asi por las prox. 24 horas, por lo que recomendaría relajarte y reposar de tu cansancio- _hablo y aconsejo el rubio mientras se iba en dirección a Izumi._

Miserable- _murmuraba por lo bajo enojada por perder de forma tan patetica-_ me las pagaras, algun día, cobrare esta humillación- _declaraba con unas pequeñas lagrimas ante su situacion ya que estaba a merced de que cualquiera podia hacer lo que quisiera con ella._

Naruto se gano al lado de Sakuo seguido por Shinku, ésta siendo vista con desconfianza por el pelirosa.

Que ase ella aqui.

Descuida esta de nuestra parte ahora- _dijo con una mirada nerviosa al ver la penetrante mirada de Sakuo-_ por otro lado, como lo lleva Naruko-chan- _diko con curiosidaf mirando la pelea._

Por el momento las dos estan empatadas, si bien Izumi-san tiene mejores reflejos que Naruko, ella lo conpensa con su creatividad, honestamente no se quien gane esto- _dijo mientras tambien fijaba su vista en el combate, no sabia colo Naruko se hizo tan fuerte en poco tiempo._

Bien... es hora de poner en marcha mi plan- _dijo el rubio mientras se hacercaba a las chicas._

De que plan hablas ?- _pregunto el pelirosa._

Ya lo sabras- _dijo para acercarse un poco a las chicas y llamar su atencion al hablar-_ Naruko-chan- _la nombrada se detuvo y se alejo de la zona de batalla._

Que quieres hacer ahora, seguir irrtandome- _dijo con enojo ante la interrupcion._

... Se el por que buscas poder, y al lado de Orochi tardaras mucho en conseguirlo- _le dijo extrañando a la azabache por sus palabras_.

Je, ni creas que con eso puedes convenserme, si me ubiera quedado en Konoha no tendria tanto poder como ahora

Eso fue porque no habia nadie poderoso para entrenarte correctamente- _dijo para despues expulsara todo su chakra en el lugar._

La usuaria del Mokuton y la palida pararon su pelea al ver un brillo amarillo, viendo como Naruto aumentaba su poder elevandose en un pilar de chakra. La energia liberada causó que el techo empezara a colapsar, Merry fue con su equipo para protegerlos, y Orochi encontro a Kabuki tirada en el suelo con unas extranas marcas en su cuerpo, tomo a la peliplateada y la resguardo para que noble pasara nada. La presion fue demasiado y...

 **BOOOOOOOMM**

El techo del lugar salio volando, causando un gran estruendo en la zona, las rocas caian de forma estrepitosa haciendo temblar el lugar. En una esquina una cupula de madera se abrio mostrando a unos ilesos ninjas de Konoha, aunque los unicos que salieron del domo fueron Merry, Sakuo y Shinku no habian señales de Naruko, aunque eso fue lo de menos a lo que veian frente a ellos. Orochi salia de un cubo de tierra que habia formado cubriendose a ella y a una inmóvil Kabuki, deciso un lateral del muro saliendo de su refugio con Kabuki a cuestas, solo para quedar atonitas ante la visión. Izumi logro evadir todos los escombros gracias a su Sharingan, tenia leves raspones, pero nada grave. Enfoco su vista hacia donde se supone tenia que estar el conocido como Naruto... solo para quedar pasmada.

Amarillo... una enorme figura de amarillo similar a un zorro, de un tamaño como de 20 metros con 9 colas amarillas y unas lineas que trazaban parte de su cuerpo, desde adentro, tecnicamente donde estaba el cerebro, estaba Naruto en su Ashura Modo, junto a una impresionada Naruko, quien veía atonita en el lugar en el cual estaba.

Ahora vez Izumi- dijo _el rubio mirando de forma condecendiente a la azabache, quien tenia una mirada perdida ante la vision actual-_ solo dos personas pueden llegar a este nivel, tu eres una de ellas- _eso la dejo impresionada, y no fue la unica, ya que todos estaban impactados, y Orochi estaba que no cabia en su codicia-_ y la otra persona que puede alcanzarlo... es Naruko-chan- _ok, eso ya era loco._

No... no puedo creerlo- _murmuro Izami, no por el hecho de lo ultimo que dijo el rubio, si no por lo que estaba viendo, y escuchado de que ella puede llegar a tener ese poder._

Si vienes a Konoha conmigo, encontrare la forma para que obtengas lo quieras- _dijo este mientras que el espectro del Zorro se desvanecia quedando solo Naruto en si forma Ashura con Naruko tras de él._

En serio... puedo llegar a obtener ese poder?- _pregunto con ansia mientras se hacercaba al rubio._

Puedes- _fue la simple palabra que salio de su boca, sonaba tan seguro y no cabia espacio para la duda. Fue en ese entonces que Orochi se percato de la jugada del rubio, y ya era tarde para reaccionar._

Esta bien, ire de vuelta a la aldea, pero si no cumples con tu palabra- _dijo para sacar su espada y apuntarle en la cara-_ me encargare personalmente de asesinarte.

Descuida- _hablo mientras desactivaba su manto dorado_ -tambien se algo de Satsuki, por lo que te pido que seas paciente- _al mencionar a su hermana se mostro furioza, pero decidio calmarse, no parecia de los que mintieran._

Lo siento- _hablo Orochi colocandose frente al grupo-_ pero ella me pertenece, por lo que no se puede marchar- _hablo socarronamente mirando al grupo._

No me dejas muchas opciones Orochi-Teme- _hablo como si hubiese esperado esa intervención-_ chicos juntense- _hablo pata que de forma rapida todos quedaran juntos-_ lamentablemente tu no mandas ahora por lo que...- _antes de que terminara de hablar se transformo en el zorro de chakra de hace un momento, todos quedaron en la parte del lomo, mientras Naruto creo 9 clones sobre la cabeza, cada uno con un Shuriken de chakra los cuales eran de diferentes a cada uno, mientras que el orginal coloco sus manos en direccion a la boca y una esfera negra comenzo a aparecer, mientras los chakras de los clones entraba dentro de la Bijūdama-_ nos veremos despues... **_Arte sabio; Super bola_** **_de_** _ **bestia con cola (** Senpō_; _Chō Bijūdama, 仙法・超尾獣玉)._

Lanzo la Bijūdama con el chakra de los otros Bijū que aun le quedaba, Orochi no tuvo de otra que ocultarse con Kabuki bajo tierra, escapando del demoledor ataque, este siguio de largo y llego a un punto que exploto a lo lejos, causando gran devastación.

Espero que no ubiera nadie en ese lugar- _murmuró a lo bajo sacando unas gotas a todos ante su descuido._

Tanto poder, y el se preocupa solo por eso?- _de pregunto Izumi ante la actitud del rubio, quien tenia, a opinion de ella, muchos rasgos que tenia Naruko._

Bien...- _dijo mirando a los que estaban dentro del cuerpo de Kurama-_ volvanos a la aldea, no creo que haya problema en ir dentro de Kurama ¿ o no?- _dijo este extrñando a la mayoria._

Asi que este es Kurama?- _pregunto la rubia-_ disculpa.

 **Que quieres-** _respondio la cabeza sorprendiendo a los chicos, mientras el zorro empezaba a caminar a la aldea._

Asi que tambien puedes hablar, bueno... quisiera saber si podrias ayudarme con la otra Kyubi.

 **Tendria que hablar con ella, y sabiendo su actitud, hasta yo creo tener problemas para convencerla, pero eso lo arreglamos al llegar a la aldea.**

Gracias, eeetoo, una cosa, como era Naruto antes de que se hicieran amigos.

 **Tonto, atolondrado, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, imprudente, eso y otras cosas-** _con esas palabras varios se le quedaron mirando, este los ignoraba como si no ubiera escuchado, pero Naruto estaba con una vena resaltando en su cabeza ante lo dicho-_ **aunque varios de sus defectos cambiaron, dejandolo mas apto para las situaciones, pero aún es muy ignorante en varias cosas**.

Jejeje, eso no lo piedo negar- _rio un poco la rubia con coleta._

Todos siguieron con su viaje dentro del que era conocido como el zorro gruñon, aunque Shinku, Merry y Sakuo, se sirprendieron con lo amistoso que puede llegar a ser el Kyubi cuando no esta tratando de destruir todo a su paso. Siguieron su camino en direccion a Konoha, con el hecho satisfactorio que pudo cumplir lo que no pudo en su mundo... regresar a su amigo a la aldea.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Uuuuffff por fin, algo complicado, pero eso es lo mejor. Hola chicos, nuevo término de otro capitulo, en serio, esto es una droga para mi, volviendo a lo importante, las historias que estan mas adelantadas, estaran en un leve pause para nivelar las mas cortas y dejarlas con la misma cantidad de capítulo, mmmm siento que se me olvida algo, bueno, ya me acordare, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y gracias por su paciencia. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane**


End file.
